Daughters of Hyne
by Fayth85
Summary: "I care for the rules about as much as I care you. In case you missed that, I care for neither." Gina is your typical SeeD candidate—orphaned, cynical, and really only looking for profitable trouble. That is, until she meets someone that turns her world upside down. Warnings inside. Updates are one chapter for every 10 reviews.
1. Take the hint

**_Daughters of Hyne_**

 ** _"I care for the rules about as much as I care you. In case you missed that, I care for neither." Gina is your typical SeeD candidate—orphaned, cynical, and really only looking for profitable trouble. That is, until she meets someone that turns her world upside down. Warnings inside._**

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 ** _Rated M for: Violence, wartime stories, references to gore and torture, nudity, (allusion to) sex, (allusion to/mention of) rape, and life as a female mercenary._**

 ** _Lesbian main character. SeeD will be depicted as the mercenaries they are. Ninety percent of Garden students are orphans, this will be reflected in backstories. Starts at the beginning of Disc 1. Loosely follows storyline, but with more emphasis on Sorceresses, culture, history, and warfare. World will be greatly expanded upon, given my imagination is not limited by Playstaion 1 hardware. And there will be organizations that use different forms of magic systems, as one would expect from a world that researches these things._**

 ** _Chapter 1—Take the hint_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"GF. Short for Guardian Force. A being of immense power that allows the user to take their body to the extremes of its limitations." Instructor Quistis is always like this. Droning on and on and on about things that she droned on about last week.

I roll my eyes, plopping my chin onto the base of my palm as I stare at the options in front of me. Everything seems out of focus, but that's okay—it's not as if I haven't worked with their ass-backwards system from the last five years of my training here.

Clicking to activate the personal registration system, I finally push my glasses further up onto my nose so I can see. The palm scanner glows monochrome green, inviting me to slap the taste out of its mouth. I simply lay my left hand onto it. A moment later, my sole GF pops up—Princess. Sure those other asses call her Shiva, but the fact is and remains that they know nothing about GFs, only the bullshit the instructors here tell them.

I'd bet my left tit they never summoned their GF just to talk, to get to know them, to see what they like or what they don't like. To learn what GFs truly are. I'll bet they didn't even know their GF can talk. No. The only uses they have for GFs, is junctioning their para-magics like goods little soldiers.

Clicking on her, I check her stats again, mostly just because. I see the usual stats, the abilities that I so meticulously unlocked via the prescribed method here—junction your GF, go into the training area, and show how much of a sociopath you are by slaughtering the monsters we bring in here just for that purpose.

"A GF's attack is on par with your Limit Break, if you've already mastered it. Only, unlike your Limit Break, your GF can also absorb the attacks you would otherwise sustain. But do keep in mind that your GF has its limit as well. If you check your GF's stats, you'll see its HP, when this runs out, the GF can no longer be summoned."

And, per the norm, that's all that gets said. As if to reinforce the idea that this is all there is, and this is all there ever will be regarding GFs. Typical.

"Now. Tomorrow is the practical examinations. Those who still have to pass the Limit Break Test, that will be given in the Training Area. The Ice Grotto Test is available to those who have yet to pass. And the Fire Cavern Test is…" I look up, wondering what's up with her this time. Oh, her phone's ringing. "Yes, Doctor Kadowaki?" Either Seifer or Squall got fucked up. Again. During a 'spar' no less. The idiots. "I'm on my way."

She slams the receiver onto its hook, 'hanging up' as 'calm and poised' as ever. "I need to go deal with this. Everyone will review today's lesson on their panel. And no one is permitted to leave this room until I return."

 _Sigh_. Well, there goes that idea.

I log out of my GF data screen, and head onto the Garden Page, browsing the latest happenings. Six new cadets arrive today—there's some data on each, a picture so we know to welcome them, and a bunch of shit like that. I click instead on the dot above the last 'n' on 'Garden', jumping over to the happenings of the happenings. Seifer and Squall spotted in the parking lot 'sparring', figures. Janine is holding a party in the training area tonight, from eight until. Interesting, but not terribly. The hotdogs are fresh, uploaded two minutes ago. Hmm, that means' Dincht is going to be an utter ass in less than a—

"ALL RIGHT!" _Sigh_. You could at least _try_ to be less predictable, you twat.

Getting back to the good stuff, there's been an incident. Dollet City is being occupied by Galbadian forces. Shit, that means the SeeD exam is going to be today.

Fuck. That means I either pass that Limit Breaker Test, or I get my ass left behind. Again. And that means Tina wins the bet—that's just not I want to have happen!

Fine. Whatever. Fuck it. I can hold my tongue if it means holding Tina to her part of the bargain.

Instructor Quistis walks in, followed closely by Squall the mute now sporting quite the scar fucking up his pretty face. I click off the page and shut my panel down. I know how this is going to play out.

Instructor Quistis goes on about safety procedures during a spar, and gives Seifer ANOTHER warning about not injuring his partner. Mutey says nothing, fumey slams a fist on his panel—so much has changed. Instructor, you've really gotten through to those two. It's… it's just… it's beautiful. Really. I'm moved almost to tears.

"For those who haven't heard, the SeeD Examination is today. All cadets who've passed all prerequisites may participate. Squall, Gina, and Terrance. I need to speak with you three after class."

 **PING!**

And saved by the bell. I get up and walk ahead. "Ah, Gina. Instructor Xu is awaiting you at the entrance to the Training Area. Do try not to mouth off this time."

"Instructor. I would _never_!" I claim, holding a hand against my heart like her words wound me. She just rolls her blue eyes and tilts her blond, done-up head to the door, as if to say to just get going. "Not ever a word of encouragement, Instructor? My, my. It's no wonder I failed the last three exams."

"Calling your Limit Break 'sucking your mother', 'strutting my strap-on', and 'drunken sex' might be more on point," she quips, shaking her head in disgust.

"Your logic is infallible, _as always_ ," I mutter heading off. Because Renzokuken is so much nicer on the ears. Or the doorknob's Dolphin Kick, or whatever.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Walking down the cold and sterile walkway, I cringe at the thought of Instructor Xu proctoring my exam. She's a hardass, and she docks points for every-fucking-thing you do. I take a left, heading to the elevator. The overpass opens up to show the skylights letting in the early-morning sun, barely a cloud in the sky. I look over the railing, spying all the girls down on the floor below. Some jogging, others gossiping, a few pointing excitedly at the new greenery what's-his-face is planting.

Everything around here is more of the same. Metal walls, floors, and ceilings kept in pristine condition—by painting it all white and putting linoleum beneath our feet. It's so bad that they have to put blue stripes to make sure people notice that's a wall, and that's a door. It's bullshit!

I reach to press the button, but the elevator is already on its way up. Could be someone going to the third floor, so I press the button anyway. The lights stop on this floor, and the doors slide open—some brunette in a barely-there dress darts straight out of there like her ass is on fire. I don't know, and I don't plan on asking. I enter, pressing the button for the first floor.

Not surprisingly, some ten others enter with me, but it's not too crowded in here. I unzip my mini-jacket. It leaves my midriff completely bare, but I don't mind since it's a nipple-teaser anyway—it does nothing against the cold, the wind, or even the rain. I wear it purely to cover my twin holsters and the pistols within.

"Whatever it is, Gina, I didn't do it. I swear!" Some ass starts talking shit. I unzip my nipple-teaser, and someone assumes I'm going to shoot him. Typical. I don't even turn to him, I walk straight out when the door slides open again, and down the stairs to the lobby. I take a left and head straight for the Training Area.

Taking out one of my pistols, I click the magazine out of the bay, peering into it to make sure it's fully loaded. It always is, but I'd rather be sure. There are live monsters in the Training Area, and I don't plan on dying today.

Satisfied, I click it back in and check the second pistol. Both are locked and loaded. Good. I reach into the pouch I keep on my lower back, fishing out all six magazines in there. I check them one by one, judging their weight even as I peer into them to see if there are enough cartridges. They all seem fully loaded, so I stuff them back where they belong.

The sound of running water, streaming past in that little 'river' meant to water the plants catches my attention. As usual, I ignore it. I glance into the Library as I pass it, finding some people mulling about, but I can't tell who or what they're doing, so I ignore them as well. Then the Training Area.

Instructor Xu is waiting in right at the turn off, her arms crossed. Her SeeD uniform jacket looks like it was press-ironed onto her, and her skirt drapes modestly to her knees. The dark grey of her outfit matches her black hair, and even blacker eyes. All in all, the exact expectation I had of her. The subtle scowl isn't all that new either. She looks pissed—but she generally does. She isn't tapping her foot, so I think I'm good.

"Instructor," I greet, bobbing my head semi-respectfully. I swear, if Tina didn't bet me a nude lap dance that I would never get into the SeeD Exam, I would have already commented on the friction marks on Xu's right index and middle fingers—lube is important, after all.

"Cadet Luciana Lafayette. I will proctor your Limit Break Exam. Have you named and mastered your Limit Break?"

"I have."

"…" She works her jaw, but no sound comes out. She gives me a once over, checking my dark green form-fitting jeans, my mocha-colored hip pouch, my black long-sleeve shirt, my nipple-teaser, and the twin holsters. "Are you combat ready?"

"I am. GF Shiva junctioned. Strength, Elemental Attack, and dual Elemental Defense junctioned." I fucking hate not calling her Princess—but that just invites the obvious 'and which GF is that?'

"Your sole GF?" she asks, either unsure what to make of my semi-professional stature and speech, or inviting me to mouth off.

"She is." I nod, placing my hand on my hip.

"Very well. I will be your backup. We will engage in a maximum of ten consecutive battles, during which the goal is to showcase your Limit Break at least once. You will announce the name you've selected before you execute, so I will know to pay attention. And you are to set a timer to show you understand the territory ahead, the battles you will face, and your own skill to face both. Choose twenty, thirty, or forty minutes, and your exam will begin."

No point in trying to show off. I just need a pass here. "Thirty."

"Lead the way." She motions me ahead.

I start jogging ahead, loving my army boots all the more now. I focus on summoning Princess, and halfway down the empty corridor, she fades into view beside me. "Hey, Princess. Limit Break Exam. Risking combat with Grats, mostly, but there's a chance for T-Rexaur. Be ready if it comes to that."

Her chilly blue eyes spy the Grat dashing for us, her blue and white-speckled hair bouncing with her every step as she keeps in stride with me. She offers only a nod, unsummoning to await an actual fight.

Curious, I check my stock of Sleeps and Silences, finding I'm full to the brim. So this is purely about getting those Grats dead, and building my fury to my limit. The plan-like insect comes at me in a mad dash, almost as if it's being chased.

I grab my pistols, dual wielding and already aiming for the head. Just to be sure, I double check my Elemental Attack, finding Blizaga junctioned to it, the full one hundred—good, I switched back after training yesterday. Being anal when it comes to battle has its perks.

With no reason not to, I open fire, a single shot aimed just below the 'leaf-covered' mouth, between the little slots it calls eyes. It drops dead instantly.

A little rush jolts through me, a smile stealing across my face. Just make sure not to mouth off, you twat! Getting yourself all riled up is what gets you in the most trouble!

I dash passed the downed beast, encountering another Grat almost instantly. I aim just the same, a single shot is fired, and the shithead drops just the same. My smile grows wider.

"You enjoy combat, it seems." I don't answer—forcefully biting back how I'd enjoy eating her out even more. We dash into the first clearing, and two Grats come running—if you can call it that. Their stick-like legs tippy-tapping against the metal flooring makes me think of rats scampering on chipped tiles—I hated it then, I damn well hate it now.

I let that utter disgust balloon within me. Even as I aim both pistols at once, I let those long nights in that rat-infested shithouse creep into me again. I let that emotion, that revulsion, fill me up.

I squeeze both triggers at once. The pressure against both palms shoots up to my slightly bent elbows. The scent of spent sulfur fills tickles my nose. Four shots fire, two for each pistol. Eleven cartridges remaining in each.

Instead of heading to the right, towards the gangways, I head left to a series of clearings. I need room to maneuver, to this is tactically the best route—though she might try to argue that the gangways would bottleneck the attackers and give me an advantage that way. There's always a reason to fail.

Another Grat comes at me in a blind rage. All I see, is a rat's head superimposed onto it. And I open fire!

It drops with no more effort than its fellows.

"GRAAAAAAAARG!" Ah. That's what they were running from. T-fucking-Rexuar. The piece of shit comes barreling at me, charging with its head kept low as if it sees a snack.

"It's sometimes wiser to run!" Xu gets out.

The T-Rexaur's attention is on another Grat. Hmm. Let's see. Grat has Sleep. Sleep means an easy battle. Double that with Princess and me tag-teaming?

I grin.

I focus on the Grat, Drawing Sleep and casting it on the T-Rexaur. "Cadet Lafayette! Run!"

My face is almost being split by a grin now. I feel it. The howling in my veins, the life and death choice my soul makes to try to keep me alive. Coupled with the fury roiling within me, I don't doubt I have exactly what I need.

"Limit Break! Cryogenic Fury!"

The power floods the chambers of my guns, and just as dino-shit's eyes are lulled shut, the clearing grows cold. Sleet forms on the floor, and I just keep pulling the trigger.

A staccato of shots ring out, each electric blue and colder than hell, turning an ancient lifeform into Swiss fucking cheese as it's buffeted with both the kinetic force and the cryogenic wrath I offer.

The attack wakes it up, and it looks mildly miffed. The only eye not gushing blood takes me in, the holes where teeth used to be being worked with its tongue as if to assess the damage.

I Draw Sleep again, casting it on my prehistoric dinner, but it resists this time. Its ginormous head comes right for me, but all I see is a building-sized rat—like that little fucker that crawled over my face while I was sleeping the one time.

Waiting for the last second, I dive out of the way, letting it thunder passed me. I make sure to put a few rounds in its hind legs, to slow it down and keep its attention on me. I focus on the Draw again, but the fucker gets the Grat, chomping on it like it owed the fucker money.

"You've shown what you need to! Move out!" Xu grabs my arm and jerks me down towards the other clearing, and the hallway just beyond.

We make it to the entrance in no time at all. You'd almost think Xu was scared with how she fucking hightailed it out of there. And yet, when we're back among the pedestrians, she almost flings me forward.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Me knowing my enemy, the surrounding area, and my own skill," I drone. My pistols are still sticking to my hands from the attack. I really need to get me some gloves. I take a deep breath, shoving my preferred weapons into their holsters and ripping my hands off them, tearing my skin open in two places on each palm.

Naturally, my nipples are perky enough to cut glass, with my usual Ice attacks so recently executed. She eyes my chest, no doubt taking note of that herself. Instead of worrying with her, I cast Heal on my hands to close the wounds.

"Riddle me this, Instructor. Did I show what I was required to show?"

"…" She wants to say no, but she can't. I did. "You ignored a direct order." She's still trying?

"It's sometimes wiser to run? Is that in the format of an order? Or are you unjustly adamant in trying to tear me down?" She sputters and tries to come up with something, but nothing intelligible comes. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we have this conversation with the headmaster? Let him decide."

All of a sudden, she isn't so sure.

"Good. Now that we're once again thinking instead of reacting, let's try this again. Did I show what you described before we entered? As in: knowledge of terrain, knowledge of enemies, knowledge of own skill, and announcing the name of my Limit Break before executing it within the parameters of the ten battles."

She shifts her weight nervously. "You're the kind of cadet that gets herself and her team killed. But yes, you've shown what this exam requires of you." She sighs and rubs her forehead nervously. "Very well. Put on your uniform, arm yourself for heavy combat, and report to the lobby at eleven hundred hours. You will be assigned to your team there."

"Thank you, Instructor." I bob my head and zip up my nipple-teaser, walking towards the dorms without a care. Fucking idiots, I swear.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Having taken a nice, long, steaming hot shower—without a naked accomplice, I'm afraid—I find myself in my shared dorm. I'm already in uniform, I've already loaded up my mags, and now… now I have only final prep to worry for.

"I have my Tits."

"You and your names. They're pistols," Nida complains. I look up at my light-skinned brunette of a dorm mate, seeing her brown eyes lit up with amusement. She knows I'm into girls, and even though she's wearing only a towel, she doesn't seem to care. Or is she planning on making her move?

"I have three boxes of cartridges."

"Bullets, you mean?" Bullets are just the parts that fly out after being shot. The whole thing, pre-shooting, is called a cartridge. "You're being snarky in your head again."

"And you're being blonde," I snipe. Hmm. Should I bring my rifle? It could prove advantageous. "I think I will." I walk back into my tiny ass room and grab my Pussifier off the pegs that kept it over my bed. It's nothing special, just an H-15 Justifier rifle with 40-125 scope. But it's accurate up to eight hundred meters on a cold barrel, and up to five hundred when she's hot.

I grab a box of .378 cartridges and head out to plop them onto the table. "Now I just need a reason to fucking wear pants," I complain, stuff the box into the bag I'm carrying with me. "And my nipple-teaser." I hate this bullshit uniform. But oh well. Wearing it gets me my lap dance, and I want me my naked motherfucking lap dance!

"For Hyne's sake, stop calling your jacket that! It gives people a bad impression of you," she gets on my case again.

"Is it an inaccurate impression?" I challenge. She opens her mouth, raising her finger as if to make a point. She hesitates. "I thought so. So, Miss Prances-in-towels. I'll be back. Keep my bed warm for me?"

"H-hey! I ne never a agreed to th that!" Nervous much?

"I never said you did," I tease, giving her a cocky smirk. "But given you're already half naked, I figure you might be tempted." She swats me, the force tugging the loose knot in her towel loose. And just like that, Mister Towel is but a heap around her ankles. My eyes drink in the angelic beauty before me, so flagrantly on display.

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to sweep you off your feet," I say. She just stands there, nervous and clearly afraid of something. I take the final step towards her, the fear in her eyes intensifies. "But not until you beg me." I kiss her cheek, leaving her there in her birthday suit.

"Luciana?" I stop, just as I'm about to open the door. She comes up behind me, wrapping her arms around my middle. "You're coming back in one piece… right?"

"I owe you lunch, a resource run, and a dance at your graduation. What do you think?"

"That you've broken every promise to everyone," she mutters, the tears obvious in her voice.

"Have I broken one to you?"

"Thirty five." I sense much butt-hurt in this one.

"Someone's keeping track," I deadpan, flicking her hands to tell her to let me go. She hesitates. "You need to get ready, Ni. We have a half hour before reporting in." A sigh escapes her as she finally lets go. Her footsteps retreat into her room.

I can't figure her out. Is she into me? Is she worried I'll go kamikaze on the enemy and get myself killed? Does she think us friends?

I sling my rifle over my shoulder and my bag is tied to my waist, sitting just a smidge lower than the pouch. I check that I can reach into both without issue. Deciding it isn't a problem—that none of this is my problem—I head out.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 1_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: I hate my muse sometimes. I haven't even played the game in years, and yet she refuses to let this story slip away. I mean, it's not like I don't have enough going on. Still, it's been bubbling through my head off and on for enough years to just get it done._**


	2. Are we done?

**_Daughters of Hyne_**

 ** _"I care for the rules about as much as I care you. In case you missed that, I care for neither." Gina is your typical SeeD candidate—orphaned, cynical, and really only looking for profitable trouble. That is, until she meets someone that turns her world upside down. Warnings inside._**

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 ** _Rated M for: Violence, wartime stories, references to gore and torture, nudity, (allusion to) sex, (allusion to/mention of) rape, and life as a female mercenary._**

 ** _Lesbian main character. SeeD will be depicted as the mercenaries they are. Ninety percent of Garden students are orphans, this will be reflected in backstories. Starts at the beginning of Disc 1. Loosely follows storyline, but with more emphasis on Sorceresses, culture, history, and warfare. World will be greatly expanded upon, given my imagination is not limited by Playstaion 1 hardware. And there will be organizations that use different forms of magic systems, as one would expect from a world that researches these things._**

 ** _Chapter 2—Are we done?_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Arriving in the spacious lobby, I find a bunch of corpses itching to get themselves killed. If we stay true to the three-man teams, we're looking at eight teams—if everyone here in their cadet's uniform is taking the exam. Given there are twenty SeeD-uniform-bearers—their uniform is black, while ours is dark blue—I'll assume we're going in with ten teams. They'd be smartest to have two SeeDs to each team, after all, to make sure the mission is completed without fail. It's most curious that all females need to wear skirts when we're already well aware that we enter combat with—in all likelihood—heavy resistance.

At least we aren't in heels.

I recognize a few of them—I should know them all, but meh. There's twitchy, and scratchy, and fidgety, and that fucknut fumey. Oh, here comes Instructors Quitis and Xu, with mutey not a few strides behind them.

"Cadet Terrence, you Cadet Stella, and Cadet Gina will form Squad Four under Instructor Yandre. You will be squad leader for this exam. Report to the Garage once you've assembled your squad." Teaming me up with a healer and a hacker? That means I'm on a support team. Instructor Quistis has quite the sense of humor.

"We're a support team, then," scratchy states the obvious, scratching his forearm nervously. "What's our primary goal?"

"That will be explained during your briefing. That is all, cadet."

Fidgety looks over at me, her left hand twitching like she's about to short-circuit. She goes running for scratchy, hiding behind him as if he'll keep her safe. Sigh. This isn't how a squad operates. We're supposed to work together, otherwise we all die during the mission.

Fidgety's short, blonde hair is kept up in a poofy ponytail, her green eyes shining with fear. The top of her head, even the highest poof, barely makes it to scratchy's narrow shoulders. Her almost flat chest makes me feel better about my A-cup, and her hips barely jut out in out uniform.

Scratchy, on the other hand, will never be confused with a heartthrob. His angular face is riddled with little nicks, like a cat used him for a scratching post when he was a kid. His mess of black hair makes mine look brown by contrast, and I know for a fact my shoulder-length ponytail is brushed to perfection. Even his round glasses make my half-moons look cool by comparison. He looks like he'd be more at home in front of a study panel than in the field.

I stroll over to them, keeping my jacket zipped up—just in case they're of the 'if she unzips, she _will_ shoot' camp. "Squad leader," I say, bobbing my head.

"We're all here. Good," he says, scratching the back of his neck. "Well, what say we move out?" Your orders inspire my most fervent compliance.

He looks at me nervously, as if waiting for actual confirmation from me while scratching his thumb with his middle fingernail. "You're squad leader. I suggest you act like it," I drawl, rolling my eyes and motioning him ahead.

"Sor sorry, it's just… uh, nevermind." He walks ahead, fidgety sticking close to him for protection. You know what? Whatever. It's not as if any of them will give a shit once the mission's over anyway.

We make our way over to the garage, where ten 'cars' are waiting—mostly they're just stylish personal carrier vehicle. The bulky junkpiles look like they won't be good for much other than making noise—and looking half-decent, given there isn't a scratch on the paintjob. Still, we pour into a lilac—must not puke, must not puke—colored one. No windows, for security reasons. And four doors—the one we enter, another leading to the driver's cabin, and two emergency exits the paintjob hides from the outside, both of which are blocked by seats. No seatbelts to be found, though.

I plop in the seat on the left, nearest the driver's door. Fidgety sits opposite me, and some idiot I wasn't expecting sits beside me. From the SeeD Uniform, I assume that would be our proctor, Instructor Yandre. Don't know him too well, but he's early- to mid-thirties, and carries a rifle and hip pouch. Scratchy sits opposite the proctor, leaving the two middle seats empty. Liking the setup, I ease my rifle's sling over my head and set my Pussifier between my thighs, with the barrel leaning against my left shoulder. I slip my bag to my right, and let it take up most of the otherwise empty seat beside me.

The world around me quakes as the metal beast roars to life, and the faux leather seat I find myself imprisoned in—seatbelts would have been nice—has a dreadfully nervous passenger trapped in front of me.

I steal a glance, finding her gazing at the door we entered through almost longingly. If she doesn't want to be here, why did she train so hard? Whatever.

Are we there yet?

The car jerks ahead, only to stop just as suddenly. Whoever our driver is, he mutters something under his breath just before a loud clack and a series of clicks like breaks being unlocked sound out. Fucker forgot the handbreaks. We jerk ahead again, seemingly surprising him once again as we race out of the concrete parking lot.

We thunder down the paved road, as if we're racing against someone. _Sigh_. Fucking idiot.

Instead of worrying with him and his pathetic driving skills, I find myself going through my bag, to see if I have everything I need. Almost as if my action jerks the Instructor into action, he hands us an extra pouch. I check it, finding ten Potions, five Remedies, and a Tent—standard medkit contents for missions, if laughably sparse. I plop the whole thing in my bag, checking to ensure everything fits properly.

Princess tugs at my attention, almost jerking my nose towards fidgety. Her eyes grow fearful, once again, and I could swear she was just leaning pretty far forward—as if to peer into my bag. "Yes?"

"Nothing!" she answers far too quickly. I narrow my eyes. "N-no, rea really, it's… it's nothing."

"Nothing?" I press.

As if it changes a damn thing, she leans back and starts fiddling with the bag the proctor gives her. Uh, _huh_.

"Stalker," I mutter under my breath, focusing on reorganizing so I can find things quickly when the time comes.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Hours pass with nary a word being exchanged. It's been peaceful. Much nicer than I had any reason to hope for. Tina and Nida told me that people tend to chat your ear off en route to a mission—Nida didn't seem to mind, but both warned me to be nice, seeing as these people will be partly responsible for keeping me alive.

"W…" Fuck. There goes amiable silence. "Wha… what are y… you thinking about?"

I hear a train thundering down the tracks in the distance. We must be near Balamb Town by now. Hyne, it would have been so much nicer to ride a motorcycle, or chocobo. Or something! This is just bullshit! I hate this damn PCV.

"Gi… Gina?"

"Thoughts are private things, cadet," I drawl, rubbing the back of my hand. If I can get away with it, I want to score some gloves. My attacks tend to fuck up my hands, but I've just never bothered to get any kind of protection before.

"So the Ice Princess lives up to her reputation," scratchy mutters under his breath.

"How insightful," I drawl, rolling my eyes. Silence returns. Thankfully.

"Are we going to have a problem?" mister proctor asks. I roll my eyes once again.

"We're here to do a job. To do that, we need to cooperate. That doesn't mean they need to hear my thoughts or comment on my reputation." The guilty parties flinch. "Tell me what I need to do, and give me the room to do it. Two simple rules."

"So if my life is in danger, and you are in a position to save me. How do you see that playing out?" Scratchy presses, his hands gripping his hair and his eyes wide and staring blankly at his shoes. He's probably to the point of pissing himself.

"I don't attack my squad mates."

"Just answer the question."

"You're afraid," I observe. He looks up, the fear in his eyes as obvious as can be. "You're support, not a fighter. They know that. Don't count on us being put on the frontlines."

"They also know your combat record," he presses, tears welling up.

"And they put me on this squad. What do you think that means, squad leader?"

"That we're fucked! That's what!"

 _Sigh_. Putting me with mutey and fumey makes more sense, no doubt about it. They are frontlines, and I'm a damn good support fighter for them. So scratchy ain't wrong. Me being here must make them think we're getting put in the middle of hell.

"If you can't handle the pressure, now's the time to speak up," I drawl, looking up at the ceiling. "But I can't tell you much of anything until we're briefed."

"A… aren't y… you… you aren't scared?"

"If I was, then this isn't the right job for me."

"What the fuck is your problem?!" scratchy has finally reached the end of his rope. He jumps up onto his feet, balling his fists as if he's going to hit me. I right my glasses. "You piece of shit! Acting all fucking superior!"

He acts out of emotion. A fear now so all-consuming that he can no longer think straight. "And what would you have me say, squad leader? That I promise to get you home?"

"How much?" I narrow my eyes. "To get me home safe," he presses. If I was a plumber, his basement would be a swimming pool right about now. "How much?"

"No charge."

"Bullshit!" You're being loud, you little shit. "You're just saying that 'cause Instructor Yandre's right there! I know how you work! And I've got quite the Blizzaga stock." A proud smirk breaks through. He's still pissing in his pants, but he thinks he has an ace up his sleeve.

If that's what gets you through the day, scratchy. "Ten Blizzaga per save."

"…" He looks even more fearful now.

"I'm stocked up. So if you need to pay in installments, it works out." Damn it! How clear do I have to make it that I just don't give a fuck?

"Wha… what ab… what…"

"Don't worry, Stell. She saves girls for free," scratchy assures her, plopping back into his seat and sprawling out like he just got the best news of his life. I roll my eyes, going back to staring at an uninteresting spot on the ceiling. I'd have saved your ass for free, too. If you'd just keep your damn mouth shut and focus on the fucking mission!

The car finally slows, and stops. The door opens, revealing our driver. Another SeeD, but not one I recognize. "We're here." No, really? Are we here? Is that why you are no longer in the driver's seat?

Fucking scratchy. I was doing just fucking fine before he started his bullshit. Four hours, forty-two minutes, and fifty-six seconds in this Hyne-forsaken contraption with glorious silence, only for that shithead to start undermining my passing this exam. Heaven help me, because I'm stuck with them for a long ass time—I'm sure it'll feel like it, at any rate.

The driver motions for us to start moving, and frankly I'm all too eager to get out of this piece of shit. I shift my bags and grab my rifle by its strap, already halfway to the door. I click it open and swing it out of the way.

Salt air and seagulls' cries greet me, along with the late afternoon sun and heat. I step down onto the concrete, and stretch to work out the kinks. I start to strap my gear on, leering about to see what to expect.

There are ten boats docked that I know aren't for fishing. The bow machine gun with long distance crosshairs painted on kind of gives it away. So we're going from a long ass car ride, to an even longer boat ride, huh. And I'd bet my left tit I'm travelling with my squad—and therefore my personal stalker.

Slipping my rifle strap over my shoulder again, I shift my bags back to where they are most comfortable. Eight other cars are parking up, but we seem to be the first to arrive—one of the squads is late. Not my problem.

"Squad Four. I am Instructor Yandre, this is Operative Prendal. You'll be executing the mission under our watch. Come with us, and we'll start your briefing while we wait for the others." I've learned exactly jack shit, but thanks for the wasted breath all the same.

I get out of the way, letting the two men lead us towards the docks. Just to be safe, I unzip my jacket—and mutely curse how long the fucking zipper is. I miss my nipple-teaser.

Up the three steps and onto the furthest to the back. We enter yet another metallic beast, only this one is aquatic. I look around, spying nothing of note between us and the horizon—though I'm dying to try my hands at that machine gun!—so we head below deck, and into what I can only describe as a meeting room. There's just enough room for a flat screen TV, a table, and two couches, with three doors—one leads back up on deck, the other no doubt leads to the pilot's hangout, or whatever.

I, however, jerk the third door open, finding the bathroom I so need. It's smaller that I hoped, but it has a toilet and little sink, so I'll manage. I squeeze myself inside, dealing with my needs as carefully as I can.

After I wash my hands, I head back out, finding Miss Stalker and scratchy already in line for their go. I leave the door open, plopping onto the comfy couch and await the start of the briefing. Curiously, there's a folder already being placed in front of me. I slip my rifle between my thighs and lay the barrel beside my ear.

Without further ado, I open the file, finding more or less what I was expecting. A map of Dollet City the capital of Dollet Dukedom, a red arrow marking out entry point, the latest troop movement data—which will no doubt be outdated by the time we arrive, but it gives us an indication of the tactical prowess and ruthlessness of the Galbadian soldiers. There are some other markings that make no sense yet.

What I find most curious, is their reported use of para-magic. That means they have GFs. That means they were either trained in Garden, or were trained by someone who was. I'll see if I can't _relieve_ them of their allies. I don't doubt Princess would adore it if she had some company.

Three common typings. Hmm, could be interesting to note.

G-Soldiers, the grunts. They stock Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Cure. Weapon usage is primarily gunblades with standard issue magnum cartridges—excellent for close range combat, but suck outside of two meters. That's why they need the para-magic, to give them an edge. Uniform, dark blue, metallic helmet, hip pack with four ammo clips, eight Potions and one Phoenix Down.

Elite Soldiers, the lieutenants. They stock Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Scan, and Protect. Weapon usage is gauntlet shot gun with limited ammo. They are support and long range, huh. Uniform, dark red, shoulder bag with eight shotgun ammo, one Cottage, four Tents, four Phoenix Downs, fifteen Potions.

Paratroopers, the specialists. They stock Aero, Water, Esuna, Demi, Slow, Silence. Weapons usage is primarily gunblades with standard issue magnum cartridges. They're by far stronger and faster than G-Soldiers. Uniform, dark green, metallic helmet with proper backpack with build-in dual parachute, hip pack with ten Potions, four Remedies, two Phoenix Downs.

Okay, we're looking at G-Soldiers and Elites on the ground to stir up trouble, and Paratroopers dropping in in hotspots. That means they likely have quite the support—including transports.

Confirmed troops on the ground: three thousand. Less than two percent of their active and deployable forces.

Confirmed chocobos: Three hundred, of which fifty are armored. Less than a half percent of their chocobo forces.

Confirmed vehicles on the ground: four hundred motorcycles, one hundred APCs. Less than one percent of their armada.

Confirmed airships in striking range: twelve. Two carrier class, four destroyer class, six scout class.

So we're looking at a proper invasion force. We're grossly outnumbered, per the norm. But the only ones worth noting are the paratroopers, and they aren't likely to be deployed unless things go ass-up for them. Curiously, their glaring weakness is an obvious lack of proper firepower. They mean to sweep in and take control with the raw number of boots on the ground. It would also mask their true goal, whatever that is.

I page through the report, finding our squad's orders. We're to infiltrate the city, secure the police station HQ, and use the city's own resources to act as an information pipeline to our troops. There are CCTV cameras everywhere, so we should have access to a live feed, even in the sewers. We'll effectively be the backbone of the whole operation.

 _Sigh_. Scratchy is going be even more unbearable for this.

Curiously, when I look back at the map, I see colors and numbers. Our prescribed path takes us through the wake of Squad Eight, whoever the hell they are. And even more curious, is how that same squad is meant to be stationed in the square right outside the police headquarters.

So in point of fact, we're being given the least dangerous—or relatively less dangerous—job, given we have to act without fail.

Someone's weight plops into the couch beside me. I look up, finding fidgety. Her green eyes seem watery, her lips pursed into a thin line. Figuring she's doing just fine on her own, I go back to the briefing, trying to assess who's the most likely to be on which squad.

This Squad Eight is going to be cutting a path for most of us, so they are frontline fighters. I'm betting on our two resident badasses, mutey and fumey, and I'm almost certain they'd have that doorknob with them—mister yahoo for hotdogs.

There are three teams likely meant to go in behind them for mop-up. Then us. Shit. That means we'll see almost no combat, unless shit goes wrong. That means no scalping shit for me. Unless, of course, there's panic and people fuck up. That's always possible. If we end up just behind mutey, his squad would leave a trail of corpses ripe for the picking. But they make for poor draw points, and GFs fade at the moment of death. Shit, that won't work either.

Taking another route could be suicide for my squad mates. And given we have a healer, that means we'll likely be sent only to out others' fuckups. Hmm, how to use that?

"Have a seat. We'll begin." I close the folder, looking up at the Seed Op. His short black hair looks greasy and uncombed. He's more into getting the job done that caring how he looks—better than the alternative.

"Squad Four. You have two main functions. First and foremost: offering cover-fire until the other squads have our entry point secure. Cadet Gina will man the turret and will snipe off any and every enemy she can."

Oh fuck the hell yes.

"After we disembark, Squad Four will make their way towards the Dollet Police HQ. En route, Cadet Stella will offer medical aid to any and all of our forces in need. If this slows you down, so be it. Once on site, Cadet Terrence will be in charge of hacking into Dollet's live feeds. He will relay any and all changes to Central Command. Once the area is secure and our information relay is set up, things get complicated.

"Cadet Stella will be our sole medic during this mission. So Cadet Terrence will relay any injuries warranting her attention. Cadet Gina will act as Cadet Stella's bodyguard, and they will make their way to whichever location there is need of them."

Keep talking, stud. You're making my day a shit ton better.

"Should we order a retreat, Cadets Gina and Stella will return to DPHQ, where they will rendezvous with Cadet Terrence, and together you will make your way to the beach for extraction. Cadet Gina. In accordance with the importance of your role, you are permitted to use whatever force you believe necessary."

Ooh, he hit another sweet spot. I think I'm gonna start purring.

"That includes seizure of stolen arms, vehicles, and chocobos. Anything you need that presents itself to you. As long as the end result is your mission being carried out, and Cadets Terrence and Stella being brought back in one piece, it is acceptable."

I shiver, liking the sound of that.

"All information on enemy forces, numbers, and all factors we are currently aware of is in those files. Study them carefully. Any questions?"

"Can I kiss you when this is over?" I coo.

"No. Any serious questions?"

"Can I ride up on deck?" I beg.

"Yes. Anything other than Cadet Gina gushing about her assignment?"

I pick back up the file, going over the map far more carefully. I'm going to fucking LOVE this mission!

"Will I… umm… can… may I…?" fidgety is back at it again. "How will I restock if I run low on Cures?"

"Oh, that's easy. The G-Soldiers stock them. All we need to do is Draw to keep both our stocks high, and if you run low I give you mine," I explain. I'm almost impressed she finally got out a sentence without stuttering or whatever, but mostly I'm too busy glowing to be bothered with her quirks.

"You… stock Cures?" I roll my eyes.

Doesn't everyone? "Yes."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I loop the comms piece over my ear, already picking up chatter from the other squads. Dintch is running his mouth, the newbie with a Trabian accent is keeping up with him without a fuss. Someone is complaining about the two of them needing to shut up—'keep the channel clear', being the polite wording.

I'm too busy glowing to care. I grab the gun's controls with one hand, pressing my glasses further up on my nose with the other. There are no numbers on the crosshairs, but I can guess they're for distance estimation.

In the distance I see the explosions already rocking the beach and the city. I should be shitting myself, given this is my first time in live combat. I'm too busy trying not to cream my panties at pulling the trigger on this bad boy.

"Cadet Gina reporting. In position. Hold back until I get a clear shot at those rocket launchers."

"Affirmative Cadet Gina. Waiting on your mark."

Oh, do I have me some fucking marks. I click off the safety, aiming at the tower now sporting Galbadia's flag. There's a turret at the top. There won't be for long.

I hold the controls tighter, feeling two triggers. A little smile peaks out. I squeeze the right one, and the most gorgeous sound erupts from this baby.

 **RATATATATATATATATATA!**

I ease off the trigger, not wanting to risk a jam. The tower's turret lays still. Those asses on the beach don't seem to notice us yet. And more and more towers—without the enemy's flag—get lambasted with RPGs. Fucking hell. You're just marking yourself for me, you know.

I take aim at the first of the assholes, and the blue surrounding them. I one little burst, and there's an explosion. Dunno what that's about, don't much care. One down, three to go.

The second group is in my crosshairs. Again I open fire. No explosion this time, but I see the little fucks go down all the same. So I seek out lucky number three. Fuckers are waving and likely shouting, pointing in my direction. Smile for the camera! I open fire, catching that red right in the kazoo.

Wait. Is 'kazoo' his head or his dick? Fuck him, I probably shot him in both.

One to go. Only, I don't see any group making moves to suggest who it might be. "Missing the last RPG. Anyone spot him?"

"At your eleven fifteen." Ah, mutey speaks.

I spot the group he means. Red and six blues. Fuck it, I just open fire. Another explosion goes off. Ah. It would seem that either I shot it, or it explodes if dropped—it's a pretty shitty design either way.

"Mark. Time to dance, ladies. I've got eyes. Spot any johns and I'll whack 'em."

"Confirmed. Moving in!"

"To your one-thirty. Locals are being overwhelmed." Mutey strikes again.

"I've got 'em." I aim, ripping into them like they're paper. "Keep it up, mutey, and I'm buying when we get back."

"Twelve-fifteen. On the stairs. Three reds." I take aim, and I fuck up their day. "Another group fifteen minutes later."

"Come to momma!" I mow those asses down like I'm a fucking gardener. I see a group of blues beating a retreat. I put a few rounds in their asses as well.

The first group makes it to the beach. Three boats soon follow. Their bellies open, and our squads pour out. "Good shooting, Le Fey."

"Save the praise. We have a city to liberate. Happy hunting."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Once we're on the beach, Stella gets her ass in gear. She starts tending to the locals, patching them up with her Cures. What would take me six, takes her one. She's good at what she does.

In less than fifteen minutes, the beach is filled with thankful locals, and the footprints of our squads who are already heading to their checkpoints. "Cadet Gina reporting. We're heading up the way. Anyone in need of love?"

I get a series of noes, so I know our people are doing alright. "Mutey, what's your status?"

"Occupied," he grunts, no doubt cleaving through someone, or reloading and wanting to focus. That means his squad is doing just fine.

With no reason not to, I lead my squad up the stairs to the first clearing. There are a bunch of easy draws available, but the other teams are already bleeding them dry. Fuck it, I'll have my chance.

I nod to Terrence, who takes point, letting me watch his back. He takes out a single pistol, which he holds like it's his nuts. I already have mine out, dual wielding. I turn, finding Stella pussyfooting. I tap her shoulder and shoo her after Terrence.

Our eyes meet, and suddenly she feels taller—fuck if I know why. She dashes ahead, so I keep on her heels. We pass a squad taking up a café. Another hiding behind some car. A third pretending their uniform is the perfect camouflage against dark gray stone—it isn't.

We don't even acknowledge them. We just keep running. Soon we're at mutey's rear flank. As predicted, mutey and fumey are mowing through the blues and reds they encounter. They each wield gunblades—revolver styled. Six shots each.

So I watch them, study them. Mutey is on point, each overhead slash accompanied by the crack of gunfire in their chest or neck. He runs out of ammo, but he doesn't say anything, he just hangs back to reload. Fumey takes the invite and hacks through the next group, each underhanded slash cracking a shot in their gut until he runs out. Hotdog dashes ahead to rams his fist into the next one—the cracking of bones ringing almost as loud as gunshots.

They just keep going like that, blazing through the enemy like child's play. No one is left to tell the tale, either. Not one escapes. Not one survives the first shot.

There's an overpass up ahead. They can't reach, and the reds are taking aim. Fuck with us, huh?

I put everything into speeding up, catching up to Terrence quickly, and just as quickly passing him—the slowpoke. Then I stop. I take aim, rain bullets on the assholes up there. Mutey and fumey take the cue, and somehow vault up onto the overpass—one from the right, the other from the left. Hotdog simply jumps up into the middle, in the heat of the fray.

By the time we reach the overpass, they're jumping down to continue as if nothing happened. Mutey and hotdog nod to me in thanks, and hotdog gives a thumbs up.

"Cadet Gina reporting. We're almost to checkpoint. Status updates." I get a series of all clears, though I can't help but notice how they all sound awestruck. What's that about?

"Squad Eight. Status update," Instructor Quistis demands.

"I'm with them. They're fine. Cadet Gina out." We dash off again.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Cadet Gina Reporting. Checkpoint secure. Our wizard is working his magic. Switching to objective beta. Please confirm."

"Cadet Terrece. Update."

"We've cleared out less than ten percent. West and east are overrun, will need immediate support. Requesting Squad One to stand guard. Requesting Squad Eight to head west and loop back."

"Denied. Squads One through Ten will hold positions. Squad Four, you will proceed to your next checkpoint." We have no 'next checkpoint'. We're the backup now, the ones to out the fire. They know that. That means they suspect others are listening in, and we're on standby until Terrence says someone's in need.

I nudge Stella, nodding to her. "Affirmative," she says. I offer a little smile and a nod, to show that's just what I meant.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Hours pass. Nothing happens. Terrence relays troop movements, but we receive no orders and no squad has been involved in so much as a discussion since. I spy hotdog, mutey, and fumey through the window. Mutey's being stoic, per the norm. Fumey is fuming, tapping his gunblade's spine against his shoulder impatiently. He wants more action, more blood on his blade, more rounds to fire in someone's gut. And hotdog looks like he's rubbing his gut in anticipation to cafeteria food. I'm so surprised by this unexpected turn of events. Really.

"How long are they gonna make us wait?" I hear, just as fumey takes out his comms piece. He shoves it in his white overcoat pocket, no doubt deciding for himself that he's done taking orders.

"Hey, mutey. Tell fumey that I will put a cap in his ass if he pisses me off," I say. Hotdog's shoulder's quake.

"Gina said to play nice, or you're next," hotdog relays it. Fumey turns to me, swiping his blade through thin air as if to dare me to try.

"GRAAAA! What is this? A dog show?!" I hear through the closed window. And there you have it. Fumey lost his cool, and if he's squad leader, he'll order the others to do his bidding. "Remove your ears! We're going silent!" You can't announce you're going silent. Let alone while shouting about it.

"Squad Eight. If you go rogue, you fail," Instructor Quistis warns. But their earpieces are already out.

"Too late, command. They're moving out. Should I pursue?" There's silence. They must be debating it.

"Cadet Terrence. Update."

"Squad Eight is already engaging the enemy. None are injured, no survivors. Heading three-twenty from their last known coordinates and moving fast."

"Understood. Negative Cadet Gina. Stay your course."

"Affirmative," I drawl. Just to mess with whoever's listening, I start reloading my pistols the hard way. I take out my box of rounds and I click them in one by one.

Movement on the CCTV screens. I catch the SeeDs fanning out, taking out the enemy so quietly that they make us look smalltime. They're gone as quick as they arrive, their weapons barely flashing as they move. So that's the plan, huh? They let us take the first crack, secure an escape route, and test our combat skills and adherence to orders, while they take out the bulk of the threat.

Droning. Like airplane propellers. The constant thrum grows louder and louder. This seems like a good time to pack my shit and get ready to move immediately. It sounds as if they're right on top of us. As if that isn't bad enough, the blaring of motorcycle engines ring through the square as dozens of assholes dogpile our exit.

"We have uninvited guests for dinner," I announce. "And I've got rats in the kitchen. Cadet Gina on the move. All squads, heads up. We've fallen in with a bad crowd." If I make it any more obvious, I'll have to say 'paratroopers are coming down'.

"Affirmative, Cadet Gina. Happy hunting. Squad One will deal with your infestation."

"Understood. Squad One moving out."

"Understood. Cadet Gina, out."

I motion for Stella to follow me, and start moving. Out into the hall, and out the front door. A gaggle of assholes still on their ride are just arriving. One gets off, as if so certain he'll be more than enough to handle me. Let alone me and Stella.

"Twenty li'l assholes, standing in a row. I wonder which will be the first one to go," I sing, strolling up to them like I'm going to a picnic—almost skipping because I'm so fucking happy.

The first comes running. I focus on my Draw, finding low-level spells I have no use for. I also find the GF Shiva. I Draw her, feeling the void within me with grow one occupant richer. My pistol smiles for the asshole, and my chamber is suddenly empty as the bullet sings. He drops, his brains on his buddies' uniforms.

"Nineteen li'l assholes, standing in a row. I wonder which will be the first to go," I continue my ode to the departed. Four jump off their hogs, dashing for me as one. I pick the furthest, the one starting to glow from the spell being cast, and focus my Draw on him. Same spells, only he has Siren. I don't know that one, but I Draw the GF all the same. The spell fizzles, and four gunshots ring out. They fall, sporting a hole in their faces.

"Fifteen li'l assholes, sta—"

The rest of them rush me as one, not liking how I'm mowing them down. I focus my Draw on the furthest one. GF Belias. Dunno that one either. But it gets Drawn all the same. I mow down the remainders, leaving only the last one standing.

"One little asshole, standing all alone. Oh no! Where oh where did all his friends go?" I focus my Draw, finding GF Ifrit. I Draw him, and shoot the former summoner in the head. "Command. I've got wheels."

I holster a pistol, the frigid metal making my nipples perk up again. I reload, switch, and reload again, sticking the empty magazines in my bag instead of my pouch. Turning my attention to a doe-eyed Stella, I nod to the assholes, trying to tell her to scalp whatever we can take. She doesn't move.

I don't have time for her. I holster the second pistol, and switch to my Pussifier. "It's raining men. Hallelujah! It's raining men. Hey, hey!" I look up at the asshole coming down far too slow to make a difference.

He spots me, taking out his gunblade and starts glowing. Magic huh?

I wave.

I snap my rifle to my shoulder.

I take aim.

 **BANG!**

He's sporting a hole in his face and his parachute as well. He falls much faster. A loud thud announces his fate—he doesn't get up.

I see another five of his buddies, all trying to fall faster.

"Hey, command? Do I get more points for shooting them before they land?"

"Negative Cadet Gina." That would be Instructor Yandre. And his ass sounds too amused for his own good.

"Well, mark me down for six all the same." Five shots clatter through the clearing, soon followed by five plops. I turn, finding another six further up, only the first of which is on the ground. "Make it eleven."

I fire the last round in this magazine, clicking it out and ramming a fresh one in before jerking back the reload stick. Another four rounds quickly follow. "What about more points for engaging them in combat?"

"No, Cadet Gina. No condition gives you more points. They're all worth the same."

"So they _are_ worth points then. Good to know command," I gush, letting this asshole rush towards me. He doesn't even have the time to do anything with his parachute, it just flaps behind him.

I don't know how skilled he is, and I don't plan on taking the risk. Putting a cap in the asshole's skull is just less risk. So I snap out my pistol, aim, and I pull the trigger.

"Ooh. I think I lost a point. I got that one in the forehead, not the eye."

"No, Cadet Gina. You don't lose a point for not killing them in one shot."

"What kind of point system are you working with?"

"A fair one."

"I beg to differ. Cadet Gina out."

I holster my pistol and sling my rifle over my shoulder. With no real rush, I stroll ahead. I take off his backpack, take his hip pouch, take his gunblade and sheath. I check him over, finding no interesting items on him.

"Cadet Terrence. Status report."

"No one is being overwhelmed. You have a few minutes to spare."

"Understood. Cadet Gina out." Since this asshole is unconscious, I take out my pistol and aim right for his eye as I focus my Draw. GF Ixion—I don't know that one either. But more importantly, he has Demi. That's not a spell I've had access to before now.

I take the first Draw, getting eight Demis. Ooh, I'm loving this mission.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

When Squad One arrives, I've drained the little shit of everything I want, including my new GF. More importantly, I've had enough time to start a motorcycle, stock its pouches with dozens of new gunblades, and my new parachute, which is neatly folded and stuffed into its bag. They're just not that fast. Or are my standards set to Squad Eight's speed?

Whatever. "Cadet Terrence. Status update," I demand.

"Squad Six needs assistance. On your six. I'll guide you in." I nod, straddling the hog and roaring its engine to life. Stella looks at me like I've damn well lost my mind. I beckon with a lazy wave. She doesn't look convinced.

"Bad girls always know how to ride." I slip the kickstand up, ready to move. "Get on." She doesn't look any less freaked out, but she gets on all the same. "Hold on tight." She nods, her nose buried in my ponytail as her arms wrap around my waist, taking two fistfuls of my jacket—when that moves an iota more than she likes, she grabs my shirt instead.

I rev the engine again, shifting from neutral to first gear, and taking off down the road. This baby's balance is half decent—the front wheel didn't pop up even a little. Her acceleration sucks though. It takes almost ten seconds before I need to shift to second gear. The asshole keyed up the engine. Will have to take that into account.

We ride down the road. Terrence is curiously silent on directions, and no action to be seen. "Marco?"

"Polo!" Squad Six answers on instinct. I laugh, shaking my head as I speed up.

"Cadet Gina. Take this next left. Bear right immediately after." I do as I'm told, slowing just enough not to freak out the medic my comrades might well need. Once in the parallel alley, I hear the signs of combat picking up.

"HA! You guys are so dead!" a Trabian accent announces. "You can still run, you know!"

"Nah. They'd just die tired," I tease. Laughter rings from a host of sources. By the time I even get to Squad Six, the enemies are dead or dying, but our comrades look worse for wear. Only the one with nun chucks is rearing to go, and she's beaming at us, to boot.

Stella barely waits for me to stop, jumping off to tend to our injured. Her whole body glows as her spell is cast. Again the sight of a single Cure from her doing more good than six of mine. I thought I just goofed on the estimation last time—maybe civilians take less, you know?

But no. Wiseass I've healed before, and he was just as messed up as he was a second ago. Cuts running down his arms and legs, and a punctured lung—okay, so he didn't even have a punctured lung last time, and it **still** took me six!

Stella's good, I'll give her that. "Yo, Stell. What's your count?"

"I'm down to sixty-five," she says, casting another Cure on the other cadet. "Sixty-four."

She doesn't even multi-cast, and she's getting these results? Fuck. Respect, sister.

I focus on my Cure stock, finding I still have a hundred. I transfer thirty-six to her, seeing dozens of little orbs flying out of me and slamming into her. She focuses for a second, turning to me with smiling eyes.

"Cadet Terrence? Need a target here."

"Is that right? Well, Squad one is dancing. Wanna join them?" Terrence is enjoying this a little too much, isn't he.

"Ooh. Dancing without me? And no invitation? I ought to feel insulted," I tease.

"Aww, don't be like that, Gina. We're using them as target practice," comes an even more amused tone than Terrence's. "Did you know that gunblades fire at long range? Their aim is horrible, though."

"Cadet Gina en route. I'll leave clean-up to Squad Six," I say, laughter in my tone.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I don't make it to a single fight before the last asshole drops. Not one. But I don't mind. I got some decent loot, and I got a new hog to play with. And the squads Stella patches up start offering her the Cures she used as thanks—it's just more efficient, they argue.

Then, I hear the most asinine announcement of my fucking life. "All Squads. Evacuation protocol in effect. Cadet Selphie, you will scout ahead for Squad Eight. Cadet Terrence will assist until your rendezvous."

Oh well. It was fun. "Understood. Cadet Gina on evacuation protocol," I say, making a U-turn to collect my missing little piggy. "ETA to rendezvous three minutes. Squad One, confirm?"

"Understood, Cadet Gina. We'll pull out on your arrival. Good hunting."

The second I pull up, I find three amused motherfuckers on hogs of their own. They snap their right elbow to their side, the back of their hand facing me in salute. Stella and I salute just the same, and they blaze down the road.

"Cadet Terrence. Did you order a pizza?"

"I certainly did. Pork, and hot if you don't mind." Start a hog for him, got it. "I'll be out in a minute."

I toe the kickstand, slipping off my motorcycle. I stroll over to one of the others, starting her and revving the engine. "What about you, Stell? They're hot."

"Thanks, no. I hate riding these things." I shrug, not caring too much.

"Cadet. On your twelve you have your target. He'll take you home. Good hunting."

"Thanks, Terrence. I'll be sure to buy you lunch for all your help," comes the Trabian accent again.

"Any time. Cadet Terrence out." I slip back onto my own ride, letting Stella snuggle up to me—I hope she knows I'm into girls, and that her rubbing her thighs and boobs against me is doing so many things to me. Terrence comes running, almost jumping onto his ride and revving the engine. Attention hog. "Cadet Terrence reporting. Command, Squad Four is evacuating. ETA five minutes." He looks to me with a cocky smirk and mischief in his eyes. "Make that three minutes, Command. Squad Four, out."

I grin. Oh, it is on, you little shit. It is _so_ on!

We rev up at the same time and kick into first gear. It isn't long before we have her in fifth gear, blitzing down the suddenly crowded streets. It would seem that Galbadia makes a last ditch effort to maintain control. But they assume we're one of their own, judging purely on sound. So they ignore us.

We make it down to the beach with almost no effort, and in record time, might I add—two minutes forty-five seconds. We don't even dismount, we drive down the fucking stairs.

"Princess. A hand?" I call out to her. She comes faithfully, freezing the already wet sand and making it rock hard for us. We barrel down the now frozen beach, riding our hogs into our ride home. Once we're safe, she snaps her fingers and the sleet shatters. She unsummons, returning to the void within me. "Squad Four reporting. Momma's home and she brought the bacon."

The maw of the boat closes instantly. "Welcome home, Squad Four. And good job."

I kill the engine, jumping off and dashing up onto deck for support fire. "Cadet Gina reporting. I've got eyes on the beach. All little piggies, time to go wah wah wah." Curiously, we don't reverse out and head back to Balamb. No doubt Instructor Yandre wants me to offer support fire from exactly where I am. I'm not against it.

"All the way home!" comes the out of breath response from a squad just dashing down the stairs. They report in, and their boat moves out. With SeeD so obviously retreating, Galbadian soldiers grow bold. They start hording on the beach, trying to take back what wasn't theirs to begin with. Every little red and blue gets a round of their very own, right where it hurts. No matter how many come running, I just keep shooting. At this range, I couldn't miss if I was blindfolded. And I'm making a mess of the once pristine scene. The sand is dyed red, the stench of death hangs heavy in the air.

This is what it takes to be a mercenary. To put a hole in the enemy's head, to pave the way for my comrades with the bones of the fallen. To do whatever it takes to get my people in and out, with as few injuries and as near zero casualties as is humanly possible. This is what the fuck Princess and I worked our asses off for.

Two boats left on sand, the others are en route h. Their squads all safe. But the blues just keep swarming. "Cadet Gina reporting! I'm out! Requesting backup for the last squad!"

"Negative," Instructor Quistis shoots that down. "Squad Four. Head home. I'll mop up."

"Understood. Happy hunting," Instructor Yandre says. The engine of our boat roars, and we pull out without hesitation. The nose swivels, blocking my view. It's only a moment later that the staccato of gunfire rings out.

"Squad Eight and Cadet Sephie, safe at last. Xu, take us home." Careful, Instructor. Your crush is hanging out in the open.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The boat ride is pretty quiet. Terrence goes back to scratching some part of him every other second. Stella goes back to fidgeting in a corner. I go back to being pretty much bored with everything.

Then a thought hits me—I still haven't going through my loot properly. I mean, sure, I know I scored five GFs—Shiva, Siren, Belias, Ifrit, and Ixion. I know I scored a parachute, and some bags. But I didn't do any bookkeeping, and that isn't like me at all.

So I scoot out of my seat, and head down into the underbelly of the ship, to my new ride. I haven't named her as yet, or any of my new buddies. It's a little cramped here, with two hogs hogging up the room, but I should have enough to lay things out and count.

Bag after bag, I lay them out on the floor. I leave the gunblades in their sheath, though—no point in unsheathing, or taking them out of my hog's bags—they're snug, and they're counted.

Satisfied with the lineup—thirty-two bags—I start on the first bag. Potions, Remedies, one Phoenix Down. And Gil! Just eighty Gil, but Gil all the same. I grab the next bag, opening it to find more of the same. Hmm. Alright. So let's try this. I grab a third bag, with the same result. Only this time, I take all the Potions and put them in one bag. All the Remedies get the same treatment, as do the Phoenix Downs. The Gil, though. Oh, my little darlings go into my hip pouch, for safekeeping.

I take my time, going through all the bags, organizing all of my things. Once satisfied, I put all newly organized bags back into storage, and take a single empty—another hip pouch like mine—with me. I head back upstairs, back to the meeting room and plop onto the couch and lay the empty pouch on the table as I fish out all my new little friends and count them—bills and coins alike—as I organize them and sort them into their new home. I like taking care of my new friends, after all.

I feel eyes on me, but I don't worry with them. This needs my attention, they do not. "Not a bad haul," I coo. Four thousand three hundred and sixty Gil, not to mention the loot. I might not need to do a resource run for a few weeks at this rate.

"Get everything you need?" Terrence asks, all friendly and shit. I nod, strapping my new money pouch around my waist. "Hey, about those Blizzagas?"

"Forget it," I wave him off. "I don't let comrades fall on missions. It's just not how SeeDs work."

"Agreed. But I still owe you. Big time."

"Why do you think that?" I ask, wondering when they last cleaned this stupid ship. There's dust everywhere, and there's a spot near the corner that looks like a dark patch of 'clean me, damn it'.

"Because you didn't shoot my ass when I deserved it." I laugh. He has a point, after all.

"You helped Stella and me save every ass we brought out there. I'd say that makes us even," I assure him, my eyes smiling even though my lips don't follow suit. Today's a good day.

"Just don't tell anyone?" he guesses.

"Nah, tell whoever you want. Once I get back into my nipple-teaser, ain't nobody gonna believe you had the balls to order me around." He and Stella laugh. Even Instructor Yandre gets a good chuckle out of it.

"So what?" Terrence asks, suddenly sobering up. "We get back, and you ignore us on principle?"

"Psh. I'm gonna be the same person I always was. It's on you if you can handle that," I give it to him straight. "I just ain't gonna hold my breath, is all."

"Hmm?" Stella noises, her eyes on me. "Is that why you're like that? Because people only talk to you when they need you?"

"Look," I mutter, thinking back on the reason I am the way I am. These two, they've seen me at my best. I had a goal to focus on. A concrete set of instructions. And a plan I felt was solid. What happens when that's taken away from me? When I go back to having only the nightmares to keep me company at night?

When all I can see is my pistol being shoved in mom's mo…

 _Sigh_. I shake off the familiar scene, refusing to go there. "We all have our demons."

"Where are you from?" Stella asks, completely ignoring the shift in mood.

"Deling City," I drawl, crossing my legs and staring up at an uninteresting spot on the ceiling.

"Why didn't you join Galbadia Garden?" she presses, seemingly glad to have me talking.

Join Galbadia Garden, huh? Like my dad? Nah. Fuck him. Fuck him and the chocobo he rode in on.

"Someone from Galbadia Garden did it, huh?" I don't move. I try not to breathe. "They're the one that scarred you. Given how you're fighting so hard not to feel, I'd venture it was someone you loved once."

"Since you're doing fortune cookies, why not tell me when I'll find _the one_?" I intone. My voice sounds so cold that even Princess winces.

"I've seen behind the mask, Luciana Lafayette. Do you really think you can hide any longer?" I shrug, not caring. She ain't the first, she won't be the last. Not that it matters. Everyone is too busy dealing with their own shit to bother with mine.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We make it to Balamb Town, eventually. All squads are dismissed as we disembark, given only the order to report to Garden before dinner. It takes some doing, but between Terrence and me, we manage to haul our new rides up onto the dock. We walk them down to the concrete walkway, laying them side by side.

"I'll make you a deal, Lafayette," Terrence begins. I look to him, my face a porcelain mask once again. "Don't ask about my past, and I won't ask about yours."

"That's fair," I say, slinging a leg over my hog. A sudden shift in the balance, accompanied by the telltale warmth hugging me from behind says I'm not riding solo. Stella's with me, huh? I thought she hated these things. "I say we tank up, and we take the scenic route home."

"Sounds about right." Engines roar to life, the vibrations between my legs keeping me in the present. We kick our rides into first gear, and we head out. Up past the parking lot, where Squad Eight looks to be left high and dry. Fumey is at it again, it seems. Probably left their asses hanging and stormed off in their ride. If they're smart, they'll ask the Instructors for a lift, if not… well, either you have the brains, or you have the legs to make up for it.

We ride up the road. The markets are teeming with life. The smell of fish. The sounds of people mulling about, advertising their wares at the top of their lungs, offering a better deal than the asshole a few stalls up. Children playing in the streets, kicking a ball around as if they're sports stars on TV.

One little girl runs to a woman wearing a similar sundress. The little girl's knee is bleeding—a few drops, but to her it must feel like the world is crashing down. The woman holds her, worry in her eyes as she kisses the little girl over and over and over again.

Life is happening all around me, even as we ride through the streets of this sleepy little town. Simple people with simple problems.

I let Terrence lead, seeing as I never come through this way. He takes a right, onto the main road, and through a semi-busy shopping street. He pulls into what looks like a car rental, gas station… and body shop? Saves on rent, keeping it all in one building. I guess. We tank up, but we were already mostly full so it's pretty easy on the pocket.

With a nod to the man that helped us, we rev up once again and we drive out of town. Out onto the open road. The wind kissing my every inch of skin as we lose as signs of a human settlement in the distance behind us. All that lies before me is mile after mile of road, hugged by never ending meadows of grass and a patch or two of woodland now and again. The mountains to our left high-five the clouds as they please. And the ocean to the right seems to stretch out into eternity.

Sure, there's a Bite Bug now and again, and those fat bugs. But for the most part, it's just me, the open road, and the warm inner thighs rubbing against my hips. Hyne, I could ride down this road forever.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 2_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yes, Aeons, Eidelons, GFs, and every summons of every Final Fantasy game is up for grabs in this story. And every non-human monster/enemy is as well. More importantly, a few major changes will be taking place which will make changes. No spoilers are on display though, so you'll have to wait and see where this goes.  
_**

 ** _R &R, darlings. _**


	3. Care to dance?

**_Daughters of Hyne_**

 ** _"I care for the rules about as much as I care you. In case you missed that, I care for neither." Gina is your typical SeeD candidate—orphaned, cynical, and really only looking for profitable trouble. That is, until she meets someone that turns her world upside down. Warnings inside._**

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 ** _Rated M for: Violence, wartime stories, references to gore and torture, nudity, (allusion to) sex, (allusion to/mention of) rape, and life as a female mercenary._**

 ** _Lesbian main character. SeeD will be depicted as the mercenaries they are. Ninety percent of Garden students are orphans, this will be reflected in backstories. Starts at the beginning of Disc 1. Loosely follows storyline, but with more emphasis on Sorceresses, culture, history, and warfare. World will be greatly expanded upon, given my imagination is not limited by Playstaion 1 hardware. And there will be organizations that use different forms of magic systems, as one would expect from a world that researches these things._**

 ** _Chapter 3—Care to dance?_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

After stopping our new rides in the parking lot, I kill the engine and lock the steering. Taking out my new key, I notice the skull keychain—that's getting replaced. We make our way into Garden, through the lobby, up to the elevator, and up to the second floor where we are no doubt expected to report in.

The whole way, everyone keeps staring at me. Not the two stalkers that decided that hanging with me is more fun. Just me. By the time we're on the overpass to the hall of classrooms, I've pretty much had it. I unzip my jacket and suddenly people are diving out of the way. "Fucking idiots," I mutter under my breath.

Stella giggles, hugging my elbow as if to make a point. In the hall just outside homeroom, we find a gaggle of cadets still in their uniforms. No doubt the lot of them are also just making it back, though they seem like they've been here longer than I care to think about. Why'd they rush back? Whatever.

I stroll over to a wall and lean against it. Stella starts talking about this or that with Terrence. The walls are as lifeless as they always were, but the air is different. Respect lines everyone's eyes as they regard me and my squad. There isn't a squad here we didn't have to bail out of a situation today. And of those here, there isn't one Stella didn't have to drag back from the brink of death.

"Hey, uh," Nida starts trouble, strolling over with her lackeys. "Listen. We owe you guys. Big time."

"Forget it, Ni," I drawl.

"Sorry, Luciana. I can't. Nor will I ever. You saved my ass again and again," she insists, hinting that this is deeper than just today. The tears welling up tell me she isn't bullshitting me, either. She's playing it straight. "So listen. We scalped some GFs from the soldiers. We want you to have one."

"I ain't charging you shit," I snipe. This is just going to start a fucking chain reaction, and I ain't in the mood.

"You never do," she challenges. "But the fact is, we'd have died a dozen times over without you three."

 _Sigh_. "Whatever," I mutter, looking away.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that," she soothes. "Besides. I happen to know you like chocobos." She offers her hand, suddenly glowing white. "And I have two. So really, you're doing me a favor by taking her."

 _Sigh_. Whatever. I take her hand, my void suddenly one occupant richer as the glob of energy seeps into me.

They bow to us, walking off. And the next group comes calling—Squad One. I glare, warning them that I'm not in the mood. Everyone knows Nida gets away with murder when it comes to me—we've been dorm mates since we got here.

"Lafayette, I know it isn't much," the leader begins, bowing low to us. "But we owe you our lives. So please, accept this low level GF and our eternal gratitude."

"Not interested," I drone. I'm not interested in taking their loot, or their new allies. It isn't how this is supposed to work.

"Please, hear me out. I know you enjoy your Ice magics and train with GF Shiva. So we've selected another Ice elemental for you. The Lesser GF Snow Flan. Though it isn't the prettiest of creatures, I assure you, I've worked with GF Snow Flan for years. They are dependable, and make for excellent support GFs."

"Whatever." He extends his now glowing hand to me. I don't move, but Stella has other ideas—she grabs my wrist, extending my hand for me. The leader moves his hand just enough, to ensure that I take his offer on my own power.

 _Sigh_. I take his hand, the white energy seeping into me again. With yet another denizen living within me, I pinch Stella's elbow.

"Ow," she complains, swatting me. "What was that for?"

"You saved lives. Take responsibility," I snipe. She blushes a pretty pink, unable to refute my point. So much so that when the next group comes, she has no defense when I demand she takes the GF on offer. Curiously, Terrence gets a few as well—without Stella or myself having to say a word about it.

Fumey shows up with his usual lackeys—wordy and eye-patch—and suddenly everyone looks pissed. Fumey should have shown up with the rest of Squad Eight and the Trabian newbie in tow. Not only doesn't he, but he doesn't seem to notice them missing.

We're taught a million rules—proper conduct, social etiquette, combat etiquette, politics, all that boring shit—but the one rule they never had to teach us:

Never abandon your squad.

"Che. I hear you left your squad high and dry during evac," one of the newbie's squadmates grinds out. What's-her-face must have updated them after I took out my comms piece.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" fumey challenges, flicking his jacket open to reveal his sheathed blade.

"You see, Lafayette? This is why we're so grateful to you and your squad. I took the last exam with Almasy here. And he left me high and dry. I barely made it out alive."

"Oh, yeah! We had to crawl down that mountain together," another says, patting this one on the shoulder. "We spent a week in Med-Lab." I shake my head, disgusted with fumey—more so than usual. I hate being around people, no point in denying it. But when the chips are down, I **never** turn my back on my comrades.

"What does it matter? Seifer ain't never gonna graduate. They'd have to be dumb, deaf, and blind to not see how that one ain't never gonna inspire anything but fear in his allies," Terrence points out, crossing his arms.

"Che. Like your little Ice Princess is any better?" Everyone bristles. "Let alone the headmaster's whore." Nida balls her fists, already reaching for her tonfa.

"Stand down, Ni," I order. Everyone looks to me, betrayal in their eyes. I take out my pistol, clicking the magazine out of the bay and checking that she's once again full. All thirteen bullets seem to be in there. So I loudly snap it back in and cock it. The silence that follows is deafening. "Seifer Almasy. Talk shit about Nida again and I promise you, they won't even find your body."

Eye-patch grabs her little throwing disc, as if that's supposed to scare me, and wordy grabs for his stick. I click the safety off, letting them know I am more than ready to put a bullet between their eyes, here and now.

Fumey slashes the air with his left hand, effectively putting himself between me and his lackeys, though I still have a clear shot. "You've got balls, little girl."

"And you don't, little boy," I snipe. I free my arm from Stella, taking out my other pistol, cocking it and taking off the safety as well. I put myself in front of the nervously fidgeting healer, both my weapons pointing at the ground and their sides in plain view. This is the least aggressive stance I know, and one that the Garden staff will assess as such. If they walk in right now, fumey's the one who'll be in deep shit.

"Fujin. Raijin. Stand down," fumey orders, flapping his overcoat over his blade.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's almost two hours later that mutey and his two stroll in. The newbie's squad converge on her, already peppering her with a thousand questions—the most important of which: why didn't you call me?

I'm still wondering why they didn't ask the instructors for a lift. Whatever. We all settle in, waiting for the results. I don't know what to expect, really. Not that that's new, it's just annoying.

A Garden staff member comes out in his purple and white robe, with his bamboo hat hiding his face. He holds out a clipboard, as if it's the book of life. "Squall Leonheart. Zell Dintch. Selphie Tilmitt. And Nida Fiore. The rest of you are dismissed." I shake my head and shrug. Oh well. I'll get it next time.

The four chosen head towards the elevator, no doubt to be addressed and promoted by the headmaster himself. The rest of us just hand around, most too stunned to talk. "Damn. If Lafayette didn't pass, we never stood a chance."

"Idiot," I snort, shaking my head. "Only the best are promoted. So we need to train harder to be the brightest of the next exam."

"Wait! Aren't you pissed? I mean, even Selphie owes you one." One of Tilmitt's squad mates pipes up. I roll my eyes.

"Why would she be?" Stella counters, hugging my elbow even tighter. "She got new GFs, new spells to work with, and got plenty of loot. She even got a new friend out of it. What more could one hope for?"

I smile, shaking my head at her naiveté. A naked lap dance, that's all I hoped for. And as soon as I congratulate Nida, I'm going to collect my fucking reward.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Much better. This is much fucking better. Tina stands before me, her creamy white skin glistening from the shower she just took. Her long, blonde hair dripping on my bedroom floor to show she hasn't dried off properly. Her perky, B-cup breasts standing at attention. Her puffy tuft of blonde pubic hair almost inviting me to take a whiff.

She holds her towel open, as if to allow me to inspect her. "You never seem to care if I shave or not," she teases, her steamy bedroom eyes telling me she isn't against letting me take this further than just a lap dance. I've only been itching to get between this girl's thighs since she arrived, so I won't complain even a little if all I get is a little taste.

She starts drying her hair, dabbing the luscious locks with the towel she walked in here with. She doesn't cross her legs, doesn't do much of anything to hide the little cock's comb hanging down, obvious even through the shrubbery. Let alone the all too obvious scent of her arousal filling my room.

I don't rush her. As badly as I want to, I want to savor this moment more. Having her in my room, with no sign of any article of her clothing in sight. And knowing she's getting more and more aroused by the second. This is the kind of scene I want to wake up to, the kind of scene I want to come home to every night.

Once she's satisfied, she tosses her towel onto my chair, and she grabs the bottle of moisturizer on my shelf. She starts massaging the milky liquid into her arms, her hands. Then her tummy.

Her nipples are hard as diamond by now, and no doubt aching for me to touch and massage them. She starts rubbing them as well, starting from the bottom, working her way up the valley. But curiously, she leaves her nipples untouched.

She grabs my chair, planting her foot onto it and starts moisturizing her legs. She starts at the calves, slowly, methodically, working her way up to her thighs.

Sitting on my twin bed, all I can do is drink her in. Drink in the way she works her sore muscles with her fingertips, the way her sex dances about as she tends to her beauty routine. A door opens—Nida's probably here to get ready for her graduation party. Not that I'm jealous, this scene is all I need, but frankly I don't need her fucking this up for me! It's hard enough to find another lesbian in this hellhole. Let alone finding one horny enough to agree to forget the rules for one night—promiscuity is punishable here, and I don't doubt they've been very vague in defining what constitutes such an offence in their eyes.

"Shh, shh, shhh shh. There, there," Nida soothes. She isn't alone. She isn't the type to bring anyone into our shared dorm, no matter the circumstances. So to hear the soft sniffling and sobbing, I know some shit went down. "There, there, sweetie. It's alright."

I give Tina an apologetic look. She nods, understanding as she grabs her towel and wraps herself up. I fight not to groan as the most beautiful body is hidden away from me, but fact is, something is going on, and neither of us will enjoy any kind of sexy time with someone crying in hearing distance.

"It's alright, Stella, there's no shame in letting it out." Stella? There's only one Stella I know. And even though she's as fidgety as they come, she isn't given to crying fits. I walk over to my desk, grabbing my holsters and sling them over my shoulders. I grab my nipple-teaser, throwing that on as well. I ditch the skirt, and don my usual dark green leggings. And I slip into my army boots.

I open my door, finding Nida and Stella—the same Stella that saved countless fucking lives today—laying on the couch we salvaged a few years back. Stella is leaning well into Nida's personal bubble, no doubt seeking comfort after whatever she just went through.

I take a pistol out, clicking out the magazine. "I don't need to hear the story," I drawl, checking to make sure the magazine is still full—a habit after so many years. I slip it back into the bay, cocking it and stuffing it back into its holster. "I just need a name. Who am I shooting?"

Stella bursts into peals of laughter, even as she cries into Ni's embrace. "I… I didn't know you were roomies," she manages, her eyes suddenly much brighter. "I'm fine, really."

"And I'm royalty," I drawl, obviously being sarcastic. She giggles again, wiping away her tears.

"No really. It was just a bit much, you know? All the killing, the dying…"

I grab a chair, turning it around and plopping into it reverse-cowgirl style.

"I lost my parents just like that. It was just a little farming village, just south of Winhill." Never heard of it, but I don't interrupt. I let her get it all out. How they lined up the men and shot them, execution style. How the women were all interrogated, constantly badgered with question after question—though she can't seem to remember the wording of so much as one of them.

She's sobbing through most of it, but when she changes the subject—clearly avoiding how her mom died—her eyes glow with a vindication she lacked all during the mission. "I hated watching the fighting, but paying Galbadia back? I'd have gone through that a million times if I could."

"So that's why you refused to go to Galbadia Garden," Nida guesses. My door opens again, revealing Tina wearing my clothes. And I don't doubt she's cheeky enough to wear my panties while she's at it.

"You, too, huh? It's like you and Gina ha—"

"Tina." She looks to me, raising an eyebrow.

"What? What about me and Luciana?" Stella asks, sitting up on her own.

"She didn't tell you, huh," Tina guesses, giving me a furious glare. "Why she hates Galbadia. Garden, cities, the whole continent. It could all burn to the ground, and she wouldn't care. Isn't that right, Gina?"

I stand, zipping up my nipple-teaser. "They already know I'm a fucking mess, Tina. Drop it."

"The only one here that should have been a mess right now is me. Now, unless you plan on rectifying that…?"

Excuse you? "Get out." Her eyes widen. She crosses her arms, warning that this will end up being a major fallout if I don't handle it carefully. "Get your towel. And get out," I warn, a cold fury building within me. No matter what might have been, _no-_ **fucking** _-body_ uses my past as leverage.

"Is that how it is?" She shifts her weight, obviously getting more upset.

"You want to use my past against me, because you're pissed." She flinches, the weight of her attitude problem hitting her between the eyes at last. "So yeah, if this is how you wanna fucking make it, then that's how it is."

"I'm—"

"Get. Out." Tears well up, but she nods all the same.

She moves to the door, pressing the button to open it. "I'm sorry, Gina. Really." I don't even spare her a glance. When the door slides shut, I go into my room and grab my hip pouch and my bag with the extra cartridges.

"Where are you going?" Stella asks, begs almost.

"She's going to train. It's all she ever does." I press the button to open the door, walking out without a word. "This makes thirty-six, you know!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I gasp for air, dropping to my knees. My palms bleed. My pistols lay at my feet, patches of my skin still clinging to them. But more importantly, T-Rexaur lies on its side before me. I fucked up his legs, had a Blizzaga explode in its chest, and I went to town on his raggedy ass with three of my Limit Breaks—and I fucking enjoyed every moment of it.

I focus a Cure on my hands… nothing happens. Fuck. I check my stock, finding it missing entirely. I must have given the last one to Stella. I guess I will need that resource run, after all.

Whatever. I labor to my feet and pick up my pistols. Fucked up hands or no, I'm claiming this asshole's life, and I'm going to have myself a fucking barbecue with its ribs and thighs as the main course.

Gripping my pistols properly, a stabbing pain shoots through me. My right index finger keeps twitching—the most I've been able to feel from it since that day. I aim right for the fucker's eyes.

Suddenly I'm not in the Training Ground. I'm in Deling City, in our downtown, shitty little apartment. Mom's on her knees in front of me, my pistol is in her mouth. But she isn't looking at me, she's looking over my shoulder, at my own personal demon as his hand reaches around me, grabs my hand, and pulls the trigger.

Mom flies back, her brains painting the wall behind her and her blood staining the carpet. As if that isn't enough, he keeps pressing my finger against the trigger over and over and over, until all I can hear are clicks—the magazine is empty.

I shake my head, willing away the memory. But my blood just keeps pouring down, my finger just keeps twitching.

 _Daddy! Daddy, please! I don't wanna hurt mom! I love her, daddy! Please!_

I screech, my Limit Break tearing through me as round after round of my Cryogenic Fury tears through the ginormous skull in front of me. But even as the twenty-sixth bullet flies clean through it, even though it's already breathed its last. It isn't enough.

I don't see a dying dinosaur before me. No, I'm once again trapped in that little thrice-damned-to-hell apartment. My old man strewn out before me, already on the verge of bleeding out. I'd already blown out both his knees, fucked up his elbows and taken a construction hammer to his wrists. But it wasn't enough, not for me. I didn't just want him in pain, I wanted him fucking dead.

"JUST FUCKING DIE!" I bring my dual pistols together, right over left and just barely not touching, overloading their chambers with a wrath I've never even grasped—one so all-consuming all I see is white.

By the time my vision clears, T-Rexaur's head is missing. Its blood pours out of its neck like a demonic fountain, forming a merlot pool in front of me, surrounding me.

Son of a bitch never did like listening, least of all to me.

"Luciana! Is that you?!" I don't turn. It can't be Nida—she's pestering someone to dance with her at her graduation party. And there's only one other person that dares call me that.

You know what? Whatever. I'm going to bed.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You know, every time I'm called out of my bed in the middle of the night… it's always one of you three." Dr Kadowaki. It has to be. No one else is stupid enough to wake me up.

"It's nice to see you, too," I drawl. I must be in Med-Bay again. What'd I fuck up with this time?

"Save the sass, Gina. What was it this time?" I crack an eye open. Dr Kadowaki never talks like that. I'm in a stiff, plastic-y bed. The walls are white. And there's that stupid observation window, with the good doctor sitting to her desk and making up the report on my latest injury, no doubt. So who the hell is getting on my case?

"I asked you a question, Luciana Lafayette!" I flick my gaze towards the sound, finding an irate blonde with stunning blue eyes.

"Instructor Quistis Trepe. How lovely to see you," I drawl, forcing myself to sit up. The usual dizziness and spinning world accompany my journey to my feet, but I get up all the same. I check my hands. As usual, the bandages are already removed, and I have another impressive scar I won't be writing home about. I really do need to get gloves. My Limit Break seems more dangerous to me than the people I'm shooting.

I ball my fists, hearing every joint pop and crack under the pressure. I take a step, testing if I'm good enough to walk out of here. I find myself on my hands and knees—nope, I'm properly fucked up this time. Not the first, won't be the last.

"Luciana!" That voice again. I try to look up, but all I see are yellow furred boots, with little matching balls of poof hanging from them by a string. Not a pair of boots/feet/legs I recognize. "You should be in bed, you know! Dr Kadowaki says you should be on bed-rest for at least a week!"

"Yeah, well, I got a bed. And it ain't here," I snipe, forcing myself up again. Pain thrashes through my skull like an earthquake.

"Gods, woman! Stop being impossible!"

"Shh! Loud!"

"Then stop making this difficult!"

I force myself up onto my feet, my vision whited out by the pain. "If I cooperate. Will you kindly shut up?"

"You're going to cooperate whether I shut up or not! Let's go, little miss overachiever!" My arm is grabbed, and I'm half dragged along, stumbling through a doorway—slapping my shoulder and my tender hand against the post.

"It's alright. I'm quite used to dragging this one to bed." Before I even identify this as Nida's voice, I'm scooped up like a blushing bride, and my head is laid against Ni's shoulder. "You really need a healthier outlet for your anger."

"Did I shoot anyone you care about?"

"No. But you broke your finger. Again. In so many pieces that Dr Kadowaki's amazed she managed to put it back together correctly."

"You're welcome?"

An annoyed sigh escapes her. "Come on. I'm going to need someone to keep an eye on her."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Shhh shhh shhh shhh shh," I hear the soothing noise from both ears, but they sound markedly different. One side sounds amused, maybe even entertained that the soundmaker is the one shushing me. The other side sounds like an almost hollow rumble, and accompanied by a beating drum. "It's alright, Luciana. Go back to sleep."

I mumble something, and suddenly fingers are combing through my hair. My ponytail was loosened, it seems, and someone seems to have combed through the mop to straighten it out. I honestly can't remember the last time I bothered. I mean, I brush it twice a day, but my fingers never seem to go through it as seamlessly as these fingers seem to manage.

"Gotta pee," I grumble, my bladder almost ready to burst. The next thing I know, I'm stumbling down the hall. I somehow find the communal bathroom, and plant my gorgeous backside on the throne.

Something happens—I assume wiping and flushing and washing my hands are involved—and the next thing I know, it's right back to bed. Again the soft, shushing noise rings out.

"Oh, yeah. This happens now and again. You see, someone has a nasty habit of using their anger to feed their Limit Break."

"Isn't it normally a life-and-death situation that fuels it?"

"Normally, yes, but there isn't a whole lot about this brunette that's normal. So anyway, her body tends to think it's doing just fine, and she just rushes onto the next battle like nothing's the matter. Adding that she flatly refuses to wear gloves, so she tends to damage her hands because of her Ice based attacks. So, as usual, she ends up ripping off the skin the sticks to her pistols, and she usually passes out from a combination of blood loss and extreme fatigue."

"So what about the broken finger?"

"Dunno. I think she finally unlocked another move for her Limit Break, and that put too much force against her already weakened bones. But either way, if she behaves for a few weeks, she should be able to use that finger normally."

"Do you know why she's like this?"

"Why she so recklessly throws herself into her training, you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Because it's her only vent."

"Her only vent? For her anger?"

"Yeah. No one but Tina knows her story, but whatever happened, she came here with a finger she couldn't move, and more anger than not even Seifer and Squall combined could compete with."

"Finger… you mean the finger she broke again?"

"That's right. All she ever said about it was that it was a parting gift from her father."

"Does she talk about her mother?"

"Not to my knowledge. Why?"

"She called me mom when she woke up earlier."

"Hmm, she never does that with me. What were you doing?"

"Nothing. Just combing my fingers through her hair."

"Before or after combing it out?"

"Well, after, obviously. When's the last time she combed it anyway?"

"She brushes it twice a day, and another fifty times a day when something's really bothering her. But combing? Never. I thought she was allergic."

"Never?"

"There was a rumor that Tina managed to comb her hair, but that just adds to my point, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it kinda does. Say, you know her pretty well, don't you?"

"I don't think anyone _actually_ knows her, but I guess I'd be highest on the list of hopefuls, yeah."

"Is it true she's into girls?"

"Yes. I'm half sure Tina started that fight because we walked in on them getting down. Luciana isn't the type to sit by if someone's in pain."

"Is that why she stocks Cures?"

"I dunno, really. She's more the type to break the problem in half. I could swear I hear her muttering about hammers when something would get her really upset."

"And then she wakes up in the middle of the night and goes to train. Leading to another trip to the doctor's?"

"Exactly right. So why the sudden interest?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't act all bashful with me. You don't even talk to most people, but you shout at her when she scares you. You don't hang around anyone, but you spent the last two days keeping her warm. You like her, don't you."

"I d… d… I don't… know wha… what—" Laughter cuts her off.

"Dang, girl. You're as red as a tomato. You've got it bad, huh."

"…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell her. That's your thing. But let me warn you, if I find you're half as bad for her as Tina, then I'm gonna be the one you need to worry about."

"What… do you mean?"

"Luciana breaks every promise she's ever made to anyone. Except to me. She may have broken thirty-six promises, but she's kept thousands."

"Wait. Are you… you know, do you…?"

"I'm not into girls. But if there was ever a girl I'd be willing to give my heart to, it's her."

"Why's that?"

"You hear the story of my last SeeD Exam?"

"Uh uh."

"We were in the Vienne Mountains, in Trabia. About a year ago, I guess, maybe a little longer. We were tracking down a blue dragon that was terrorizing a town nearby, and we were part of the diversion. Well, my team panicked and bailed on me, leaving me up there alone. I was supposed to be the backup, you know? I was supposed to set up the trap and let the frontlines handle the fighting."

"What happened?"

"When she heard about it, she shot my squad mates through the knees and came running. Garden had written me off as KIA, but she didn't care. She hijacked a fishing boat, tamed a wild chocobo… everything she could think of, she did it. But she came for me. And when she found me, she just grabbed me and jerked me up onto her chocobo, and brought me home. No hello, no good to see you, just… let's go."

"That sounds like her."

"That's an extreme case, but it certainly isn't the first time it's happened. I know if ever I need her, she'll find her way to me. No questions asked. It's just who she is."

"And she never made a move?"

"Never. She kissed me on my cheek the other day, but even that came with the warning that she'd never make a move until I begged her. Hyne, I've never felt so safe with anyone in my life."

"Same. I mean, we were surrounded by G-Soldiers more often than not. And I didn't get a scratch on me. Not a scratch! Do you have any idea how awesome that is?"

"I know exactly. I only agreed to taking this exam because she was already gonna be there. I wasn't in the least surprised when every time my squad got in over our heads, all I had to do was turn around and there she was. As always."

"So… Why is Tina bad for her?"

"She keeps picking fights. And she keeps tearing Luciana down. And she keeps taking her money to buy whatever it is that she wants, but she never even takes Luciana anywhere. I mean, they've never even sat down to a meal in the cafeteria together!"

"So what'd you do to her?"

"Nothing. _Yet_."

"Uh huh."

"Well… I _may_ have challenged her to a spar."

"You pulled a Seifer?!"

"Totally. But she deserved it!"

"True. So what are we going to do to make Tina back off for good?"

" _We_?"

"Hey, I plan on making her happy."

"Tina says the same thing."

"Tina's didn't drag her from the Training Area to Med-Bay. And Tina certainly didn't come get you."

"You came to get me, huh?"

"What? I got kicked out, so I needed backup!"

Laughter rings through the room. "Fair point. Well, there are a few things I can think of…"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Sit," I'm ordered. I plop into the stupid cafeteria chair, and rest my chin on my palm. The potted plants are just everywhere, and there line doesn't look any shorter today than any other time I've come in here. And yet, Stella saunters off, heading into the line of death. Terrence and some guy I don't know are with her. As is Nida. But I'm ordered to sit here and wait. Maybe it's because I'm still officially on bed-rest? I mean, I feel about as energetic as a corpse.

Either way, I gaze out at the crowd as they tangle with the beast that is the cafeteria line. There are quite a few new faces here. And I don't mean people I don't bother recognizing, I mean new kids. They look lost in this crowd, but they seem to belong at the same time—the resigned acceptance of all newbies here.

"'Scuse me, miss? Mind if I join you?" a little redhead asks. She's probably about nine or ten, and wearing a tattered sundress over tights with holes in it. Newbie alright. She hasn't even gotten the uniform as an alternative.

"No, I don't mind."

"Thank you." Her tone is a bit strained, but she seems already passed the point of crying herself to sleep every night. She doesn't even glance at me, though her bright brown eyes strike me as beautiful regardless. She sets down her tray, plopping into the chair opposite me. She mumbles her thanks for the meal, and she digs in.

While she's eating, another scene is unfolding over in the line. Hotdogs just ran out. They never make enough for everyone—though I'm sure quite a few people ordering by the dozen doesn't help.

"Aw, man! I never get a hotdog!" one of the older boys complains. I've seen him around, been here about a year, I think. He spies the hotdog on the girl's plate across from me. He smirks. Uh huh. I see where this is going. He comes running over. "Hey, newbie. It's tradition to give your hotd—"

I unzip my nipple-teaser.

"Oh… uh… h-hey… hey, Gina… I, uh… I didn't know… that she was sitting with you… I'll uh… I'll just be going then." And just like that, the little punk scrams back into the line to get whatever else they have on the menu. After all, it's either order here, or drive four hours to Balamb Town, and I doubt the little shit has connections to get a ride.

"So you're Gina, huh?" the little girl asks, neither bothered nor surprised with what just happened.

"Luciana Lafayette. But yeah, everyone calls me Gina."

"That makes sense," she drones, obviously being sarcastic.

I shrug. "It didn't make sense to me either. But after a few years, it just stuck. Now only my friends call me Luciana."

She shrugs, not seeming to care too much. "So what, you want my hotdog as payment for running him off?"

"Have I asked for it?"

"Well… no, not yet."

"There you go. Eat up."

She goes back to her meal, taking little bites of her hotdog, as if to test if I'll cause a scene for it. I zip back up my nipple-teaser, seeing my group coming back over. Nida and Stella are leading the pack.

"Oh, hey. Looks like our little charmer's made a new friend. Hi there, I'm Stella North. These are Nida Fiore, Terrence Smith, and Jonathon James. What's your name?" The group starts piling in, leaving our little guest sitting opposite me. Curiously, Stella and Nida take the seats to either side of me.

"Danica Las. Everyone calls me Dani, though," she introduces herself. She quickly goes back to eating, obviously wanting a full stomach before someone else starts trouble.

"Relax. No one's gonna mess with you if we're around. So take your time," Nida soothes, reading Danica as well as she reads me—she has a talent for it, I'll give her that. "We've all been the newbie, so we remember how much it sucked."

Curiously, the tiny one does eat a little slower. Interesting. She was in an orphanage before coming here. "Ooh, Luciana? This is for you. Come on, eat up," Stella sets a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise in front of me, offering me chopsticks to go with it. How'd she even know I like chopsticks?

I glance at Nida, knowing she has something to do with this.

"Say thank you, Luciana. It's only polite," Ni teases. I roll my eyes.

"Thanks, Stell. I'm starving," I drawl. And yet, she doesn't even take me on. She just offers me a few napkins, setting a cup with hot tea in front of me, and offers me the package with parmesan cheese, if I want it.

I shake my head, no more able to understand her now than the first time I woke up in her arms. Still, a meal's a meal, and it isn't in me to turn down a free one. So I dig in.

"Ah, there you are, Dani!" Dr Kadowaki calls out. "Ah, and in good company. Good. How are you feeling these days, Gina?" I shrug, offering my meal the attention it deserves.

"She's still a bit sluggish, Dr Kadowaki. But she's back to sleeping ten hours a day, and she's eating far better. Nida and I haven't let her do much other than rest. This is the first time we've even let her eat down here," Stella gives the update.

"Ah, excellent. And my complements. Not even Nida's gotten her to rest this long without finding her back in the Training Grounds." Shit. She's thinking. That can't be good. "Yes, most impressive. And you handled her better than even Quistis. And _that's_ saying something. I think I'll call you next time she ends up in my Med-Bay."

"I would very much appreciate that, Dr Kadowaki. Did you want her to come in for a check-up today?"

"No, no. That isn't needed. As long as she continues to rest, and she doesn't strain her right hand, she should be fine. She's one of the faster healers I've dealt with. Ah, but I was here for little Dani, wasn't I? Right. I have your uniforms ready for you, so you won't have to wear those old rags if you don't want to. You can come pick them up whenever you're ready, alright?"

"Thanks, doc," Danica complains, blushing furiously. I subtly tap my knee against Stella's.

"Thank you, Dr Kadowaki. I'll be sure to show her where your office is when we're done here. Though I do have a question, if I may?"

"Of course, Stella. Ask away."

"Who is officially in charge of Danica?"

"Well, I am, of course. Wasn't that the case with you lot when you arrived?"

"Of course, of course. I just wanted to be sure. One last question?" Doc just nods, suspicion creeping into her eyes. "I wanted to take Luciana down to Balamb Town tomorrow, if she's feeling up to it. I've already made arrangements with a few friends, so she won't be allowed to engage in combat at all, let alone with her right hand. But… I was wondering if you would allow us to take Danica with us?"

"Whatever for?"

"Shopping, of course. And we could show her a few things here and there. You know, help her ease into life of a cadet."

"Well, yes that makes sense. And it would give her the boost she needs to find herself here. Alright. But only if Gina won't be teaching her anything."

"Luciana won't be allowed to lift a finger. And I'm going to be there with them the whole time."

"Sorry, _mom_ ," I snipe, plucking one of her fries just because I can. Instead of bristling, she smiles at me, nudging her fries closer to me along with the little cup with ketchup for dipping. Hmm. Interesting. I take another fry, I even dip it just to test her reaction, but she doesn't. Nothing other than her eyes smiling a little brighter.

"Alright, Stella. I'll sign off on this trip. If it goes well, maybe I'll consent to another."

"Thank you so much," Stella beams, bobbing her head. Once the doc is out of hearing distance, Stell turns to me. I'm not sure what to expect. Is she upset I dragged her into this? Does she want to demand I pay for everything during this trip she only just let slip? "Your food's done. Did you want some more?"

"I'm good, thanks."

 **WRRRRRRRRR!**

"So more spaghetti? They have curry rice and dumplings as well?" She just takes my stomach singing the blues in stride. That's never happened before.

 **Errgggwrrrrrrr!**

Fuck! You traitor! "I'll get you a little of both, just in case. And you don't eat enough veggies. I'll see if they have more salad. Hmm, they have some sate sticks as well. You liked chicken more." And she's off, back out there to tame the beast that is lunchtime chaos.

I turn to Nida. "What have you been telling her?"

"How much do I know about you?" That brings me up short. No one knows about those little quirks. Nida knows me better than anyone, and she wouldn't have a clue with half of it.

Stella North, huh?

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We ride into town early the next afternoon on our hogs. Just Stella, Nida, Terrence, Danica, and me. We drive up to the train station, parking as near the main road as we can. Stella and Danica slip off my ride just as I kill the engine, and we stretch a bit to work out the kinks.

The first thing I do is walk over to the weapon shop, and start bartering for a good price on the gunblades I scored. Tina always used to deal with this side of things, but given he's offering me three hundred Gil a pop, I can see she's been taking more than her fair share. I give the man all ten—I'm keeping the rest in storage in case I need some quick cash later—letting him inspect them before offering twenty-seven hundred for the set. We shake on it, and he takes his new acquisitions into the back. "Do make sure have a look around. And if you promise you'll bring more weapons in, I can offer you a much better rate."

I nod, going from showcase to showcase, wondering what I'd like. I've only ever worked with my pistols and my rifle, but he only has the same models on sale here—he does have silencers, though. So I'll be going with those.

"Ooh! Luciana, look. Leather gloves," Stella calls me over. I find her and Danica ogling the selection on sale. Not the steel-tipped ones what's-his-name gets, though. Just leather, some with fingers, most without. "You need to get at least a pair."

"Probably," I agree.

"No, really. It's my treat. You should get them."

"And how are you paying for this?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"I work for Dr Kadowaki in my spare time. So I've been saving up." Hmm, interesting.

"Nah, it's cool. I—"

"Luciana Lafayette." Shit. She even has the _don't you dare interrupt me_ tone down. "You keep messing up your hands because you don't wear gloves. You are going to select a pair, and you are going to promise me that you are going to have them on before touching any of your guns. Is that understood?"

Um. Huh? That isn't what I was expecting at all.

How do I react to that?

"Alright, alright," I placate, motioning for her to calm down. "I was going to say that I'll pay for it since you've already offered to buy Danica clothes."

"You skipped over the second part," she presses, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

I smile, shaking my head. She's unwilling to give an inch when it comes to my wellbeing. "I won't touch my guns without wearing 'em. Unless I'm oiling. That's never messed up my hands before."

"That's fair. So which pair do you like?" And just like that, she goes back to being sweet as honey. Tina'd never let something go like that. She'd refuse to speak to me for days, weeks even, just to get her point across.

When the clerk gets back, I try on almost every pair. We get into a bit of a debate if fingerless is an option, but Stella remains adamant that I will protect my whole hand, so that includes my fingers. The gloves are fairly inexpensive, so I buy six pairs—only coming up to three hundred Gil, before bulk discount and the offered discount are taken off. I end up walking away with the gloves, three boxes of a thousand cartridges of both calibers I work with, silencers for all three guns, and fifteen hundred Gil in my hand. A good day, if I ever saw one.

Once we get outside, Stella turns to me. "Thank you. I'm glad you finally got the gloves you need." I smirk, shaking my head and about to tell her it's nothing—laziness on my part to come down here and get them.

She kisses my cheek before I get out a word. And to boot, she takes my hand and starts dragging me towards the market.

Definitely a good day.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We spend the day pretty lazily. We buy Danica a selection of clothes she likes, we do lunch at a waterfront restaurant—pretty charming place, really—we even talk to Ma Dintch for a bit. Apparently her son came through recently, on his way to Timber.

Just as we're mounting up to ride home, our bags full of little odds and ends we need—including a cute little moogle bear Stella liked—a blonde blur flashes ahead. Blonde, with white overcoat.

Shit. Fumey's at it again. I don't even think about it. I call Instructor Quistis's direct number. "Seifer Almasy spotted heading to the train station in Balamb Town. I assume you're en route?"

Another blonde blur flashes past, just as the train pulls out of the station. Peachy-pink this time. I don't wait, I just hang up. He's her problem, until we're called on for backup. I give her ten minutes to decide we're needed. With no word, we rev up and start our trek home.

Stella starts asking our little guest this and that—did you enjoy it, what'd you like most, chitchat. Danica turns out to be quite the little motormouth when it comes to her, too. But then, I've always been to myself.

There really isn't anything of note en route. The same woolly clouds, the same springy-looking grass. But I enjoy it all the same. Doubly so now that I have gloves to keep my hands warm. I'm not bothered by the cold, but I'm not immune to it either.

All in all, a wonderful day, and I'm not overly tired for it, either.

We pull into the parking lot, finding the doc there waiting on us. Stella and Danica slide off just as I kill the engine again, and Stella starts digging out our haul. "Good, you're home. No trouble, I take it?"

"A thing with Almasy, but Instructor Quistis was already on it," I say, shrugging. "Did you need to talk to Danica?"

"Yes, actually. But there's no rush."

"Nah, it's fine. Dani, you head out with the doc. When you're done, just come by us. We're in eighty-four-F. Stell and I can show you the ropes with laundry and all the good stuff. Ooh, we did get…?"

"Detergent and fabric softener, yes," Stella assures me. I nod, glad she has a nose for these things. I'm a bit of a klutz when it comes to the home front. "And yes, I think it would work out just fine if Danica comes by later. Not too late, mind you. Tomorrow's a school day, so you need to get your rest, young lady."

"Yes, Stella," Danica and I answer at the same time. We share a look, trying to hide the grin we hope she won't notice.

"Ah yes, about that. Cadets Gina and Stella, you will need to report to Headmaster Cid tomorrow at oh eight hundred hours. You two have an assignment."

"Alright." I shrug, not caring too much.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ah, there you are!" The headmaster greets us as we enter his office. His brown eyes light up, and his crow's feet grow more pronounced with his glowing smile. His short brown hair flutters about excitedly. What'd we do, exactly? "Come in, come in."

"Headmaster," Stella and I greet him, snapping to attention with a SeeD salute. We stand at ease, awaiting orders.

"Yes, yes. Good, good. You two are needed for a very unique situation. You see, it has been brought to my attention that you took our newest cadet to Balamb Town shopping yesterday, at your own cost, mind you."

"Yes, sir?" I narrow my eyes, shaking my head in confusion. "We requested permission from Dr Kadowaki, of course."

"Yes, exactly. She'd mentioned it to me during our little chat yesterday. And I do believe you two would make for the most excellent picks for this endeavor. You see, I want to start junior-senior initiative. And I would like the two of you to select a junior cadet to take as your apprentices for the coming months."

"I'm not sure I understand, headmaster," I lie through my teeth. I understand perfectly, but he's withholding too much information.

"It's very simple, really. What I want is for the two of you to partner up. You see, I believe you two keep each other quite balanced. And if you were to each take an apprentice and teach them your skills, it would allow them the same balance. It works out splendidly, don't you think?"

"Actually, I don't," I tell him honestly. "My skills aren't meant for anything but assassination. Is that really what you want me to teach an impressionable cadet?"

"Yes, I do. Because if that is their path, they will take it regardless. As long as you do not actively encourage them to take up assassination as you have, then it's fine. Furthermore, I believe you would be teaching them so much more. GF junctioning and training, drawing and junctioning magic. Marksmanship. And so much more. Or do you think all you're skilled at is shooting people?"

"It _is_ what I do, headmaster."

"I beg to differ. Why, look at what you've done today, Luciana." I raise an eyebrow, wondering why he calls me so familiarly. "You took a child in need of guidance under your wing. You showed her Balamb Town, showed her the market and how to barter. You no doubt brought her to the weaponsmith, as well. And I'd venture a guess that she saw you bartering your loot from your mission. Ma Dintch called as well, praising how polite you are, and how she's so glad such well-behaved cadets are friends with her son. Not to mention Quistis's report on how you didn't hesitate to contact her with Seifer's whereabouts. And you even stayed in the area longer than necessary if she needed backup."

I nod, agreeing that he's putting this is the most positive light possible.

"So, you see, my dear. I believe you two would make for excellent big sisters to our junior cadets. Please consider it, and give me your response before the end of the week."

"I want Danica," I say, snapping to attention with a SeeD salute once again.

"I'm afraid my skills are far more demanding, headmaster," Stella turns him down, shaking her head, no. "But I would gladly help Luciana in this."

"Excellent. Not what I was hoping for, of course, but excellent all the same. I will need weekly reports on Danica's progress, but given she's meant to be trained up as a SeeD cadet, you will be allowed to give her any martial training taught here at Garden without any special permissions. You will also need to arrange a low-level, low-rank GF for her training. Speak to Instructor Yandre, he is our head instructor in such things. Oh, and one more thing."

The elevator doors slide open behind us. "There you are, Danica. Thank you, Nida, we can take it from here."

"I feel duped," I complain.

"Come now, no need for that. I simply know people better than you gave me credit for. Danica, I'm sure you already know Cadets Stella and Luciana?"

"Yes, headmaster. Are we in trouble?"

"Heavens, no. You've done nothing wrong, child. Nothing wrong at all. No, you're here because Luciana and Stella agreed to take you as their junior. They'll be training you personally from here on out, with the aid of any available instructors, of course."

"Really?!" she sounds overjoyed at that. I can almost see her face glowing out of the corner of my eye. I smile, glad she feels the same way. The confusion that follows is more predictable. "But doctor Kadowaki said Luciana's not allowed to teach me anything."

"Ah, and I'm sure the good doctor has her reasons. Just as I have my reasons for saying that she'll be teaching you pretty much everything." Danica has to force herself not to start singing and dancing, if the look on her face is telling the wholes story—the glowing grin she bites her lip to try and hide, first and foremost. "So, what do you say? Do you want them to teach you all they can?"

"Oh gods, yes!"

I turn to her. "Yes, headmaster," I correct, then snap to attention with a SeeD salute. She nods, mimicking me—her salute needs work.

"Yes, headmaster."

"Excellent! I'd say you start immediately, but I can see I don't have to. So, Luciana, Stella. Danica is now wholly and solely in your care. No one but myself may question you on what you teach her. All inquiries and corrections should be taken as suggestions, and treated as such. As I said, Instructor Yandre should know of the GFs you'll need. Go see him as soon as you feel it prudent. And Garden will take no responsibility for costs you incur. If you need a study panel for her, you may see Instructor Ira to reserve a classroom. But everything else is yours to arrange."

"Understood, headmaster. May I ask where I can find Instructor Yandre?"

The elevator door slides open again. Don't tell me. Instructor Yandre? "You sent for me, headmaster."

"That's starting to unnerve me," I admit.

"Come now, come now. No need, my dear. Yes, Yandre. Luciana and Stella have agreed to the flagship project we discussed last night. Luciana will need your help with GF selection and acquisition."

"Of course. Right this way, cadets. I have a selection ready for your perusal."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The rest of the day is gone in a flash. So much to arrange, after all. Instructor Yandre sells low-level GFs, so I get three for Danica—Flan, Chocobo, and Quezecotl, of which only Flan is low-ranked. I also make sure to get Stella a Chocobo—frankly, if she's stuck dealing with me, she'll need it. I finally get access to the SeeD merchandise store, where I get Danica army boots like mine, gloves like mine, low-caliber dual pistols and a beginner's rifle, and a cellphone like mine—nothing fancy, just something that makes and receives calls.

I also sort out her official registration—which only takes forever, because administration wasn't made aware, and I want her to be officially put under my wing. We end up having to call the headmaster, twice, because the man there wants to confirm and reconfirm everything. Still, we get it done.

I take Danica to Dr Kadowaki to explain the totality of the situation, and carefully point out that it wasn't my idea and that the headmaster gave his clear and explicit approval. She isn't pleased, but that isn't my problem.

As if that isn't enough, we still had to eat, and dealing with that damn line is trying in the best of times. Not just once, but twice! Lunch and dinner! They really need to figure out something for that!

So, after collapsing into the couch in my dorm's living room, I heave a sigh. The clock tells me it's only seven PM, my body tells me it's after midnight. I trust my body more. "Hey, girls. I'm tired."

"I agree. And we've a long day ahead of us. We should get some sleep. Danica, you can take the spare bedroom. But no one is to even consider going to bed without at least a shower!"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 3_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just a heads up, guys. I'm willing to go to chapter 5 to give you a proper taste of what this story could be. But I have other projects that deserve my attention just as much, if not more, than this one. So, I'm going to have to put a review requirement on this one, so I can offer my time fairly to other projects.  
_**

 ** _So, for every ten reviews, you get one chapter. No reviews? No chapters. I find it's a fair deal. Ta ta, darlings._**


	4. Let's begin

**_Daughters of Hyne_**

 ** _"I care for the rules about as much as I care you. In case you missed that, I care for neither." Gina is your typical SeeD candidate—orphaned, cynical, and really only looking for profitable trouble. That is, until she meets someone that turns her world upside down. Warnings inside._**

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 ** _Rated M for: Violence, wartime stories, references to gore and torture, nudity, (allusion to) sex, (allusion to/mention of) rape, and life as a female mercenary._**

 ** _Lesbian main character. SeeD will be depicted as the mercenaries they are. Ninety percent of Garden students are orphans, this will be reflected in backstories. Starts at the beginning of Disc 1. Loosely follows storyline, but with more emphasis on Sorceresses, culture, history, and warfare. World will be greatly expanded upon, given my imagination is not limited by Playstaion 1 hardware. And there will be organizations that use different forms of magic systems, as one would expect from a world that researches these things._**

 ** _Chapter 4—Let's begin_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"From now on, Danica, you are mine to mold. That means I will teach you what I have learned, even if it conflicts with what other Instructors here would have taught you. Do you understand?"

"I do," she snaps a salute—still needs work, and her timing is off. That'll come with time and practice.

"Good. Then we will start with the basics of para-magic," I begin, thinking back on all those long and boring lectures on what it is and how it works. "They would start off with warnings about how dangerous it is. But I ignored them all and learned just how dangerous the hard way. I disagree with both routes, so let me tell this. I usually end up in Med-Bay once a month for overdoing it. Not because the enemy put me there, but because I didn't stop when my body begged me to."

Danica flinches.

"I will force you beyond your limits. A little more each day. Because I've gone down that road. I know the sideways like the back of my hand. However, the second Stella starts getting nervous, we will stop. Immediately. Understood?"

"And I didn't even have to demand it," Stella coos, beaming. She crosses her arms, tapping her finger against her cheek in amusement.

Danica fights back an amused smile, but her eyes give her away all the same. "I understand, Instructor."

"Ah ah." I raise a finger to chide her. "None of that. I am your big sister, not your instructor. As such, you will call me Luciana. If you want to be more formal, then Cadet Luciana, or Cadet Lafayette will do fine."

"Understood." She bobs her head.

"Good. Now, I am known as the Ice Princess. And for good reason. I've mastered Ice-based combat and I work almost solely with Ice elemental GFs. Given you're my little sister, I'm going to train you much the same way. So. We're going to start by giving you your first GF. The Lesser GF Snow Flan."

I focus on one of the Flans, Drawing them out to my hand now glowing white. "What you need to do is focus on the void within you." I point with my free hand to her gut. "Don't think about your body, per se. Rather, think about the emptiness within you. The emptiness that's gnawed at you since you lost your parents."

Tears well up in her eyes, but she nods all the same. It takes her a second before she meets my gaze again, and she nods more confidently.

"Good. Flan's magic will feel like a cube of ice. I want you to focus on that feeling and guide it into that void within you." She nods again. "When you're ready, take my hand."

She takes a deep breath. A few deep breaths. She takes my hand, and the white energy is absorbed into her. I study her carefully—her shivering, her confusion, her trembling as Flan reaches her core, and finally her beaming pride at getting it right the first time—everyone does, but there's no reason to ruin her up-and-up mood.

"Well done, little sister," I praise, enjoying her teary smile more than I should. I look to the Quad around us, mostly not to make a bigger deal of this than it is. The Training Area will be too much for her, but here is just perfect with all the open space and no one ever coming down here. I scored a bale of hay, and I strapped a target on the side facing us.

"Now, this is where things get complicated. You see. Everyone else would start teaching you how to focus your GF's attack at the target. We're not going to."

"Oh." She sounds disappointed.

"No. Because today is about doing something far more important. I'm going to teach you how to properly connect to your new GF. And we'll start with coming up with a name." I focus on the Flan within me, selecting a spot on the ground next to me and focusing on summoning him there. The air grows chilly around me, my breath coming out as smoke. The area I'd selected bubbles up, until there's a white translucent blob with icy blue eyes and gooey appendages that I can only assume are his arms—curious, that there are three little digits that resemble fingers on each.

"Now, the first time you summon, you need to be very clear with your intentions. That's a must. Because a GF will do exactly as you intend them to. So if you intend for Flan to only be summoned, he'll be summoned and nothing else. If you focus on attacking the target, he will only attack the target and unsummon. What I want you to do, is focus on a spot in front of you, and intend for Flan to appear on that spot. Think about nothing else, desire nothing else. If you feel you aren't ready for that, don't do it. Understood?"

"Yes, big sister." She nods solemnly. She takes a few deep breaths again, before she points at a spot in front of her. It starts bubbling up just as my summoning had. In two shakes and a twist, there's a second Flan here.

"Damn, you learn quick." I praise. Most fuck up the first time with attacking. Sometimes they attack the wrong thing—often attacking another cadet instead. Is it because she was so clear in her intention? Is it the lack of hostility? Is it because my teaching style is different?

I don't know. And I'm not sure there is a way to know.

"Alright. Now watch me closely." She nods, studying me as I walk up to my Flan. I plop down in front of him, holding my hand out as if in greeting. "Hey, there. I'm Luciana, but everyone calls me Gina. I dunno if Princess already did introductions, but I'm your summoner."

"Ga. Ur da dra!" he announces, sounding friendly, I guess.

"Sorry, Princess never taught me the tongues. Could I ask you to speak mine until I learn yours?"

"Urr?" he noises, confused. He tilts his head to one side, as if trying to make sense of me. "I no good in tongue yours. I Sanchuan am."

"Sanchuan. A strong name. What does it mean?" I ask, curious and not hiding it.

"Hunter."

"Okay. In my tongue it's possible for your name to be 'Hunter', and it's possible that your job is to hunt, making you a hunter. Do you have the same distinction in your tongue?"

"Yes, but. I Sanchuan am. Name pappy me give."

"Alright. Sanchuan is what I'll call you, then." I assure him, nodding solemnly. But there is more to this than learning his name. "Listen, I know other summoners treat their GFs like trash. Calling you only to fight, and only keeping you around if you are useful. I am not like that. I summoned you today, because I am teaching my little sister how to be a true summoner, just as Princess taught me. So that she can learn to honor her new allies in accordance with your traditions and treat you with the respect you are due."

"Hmm?!" Sanchuan sounds intrigued, but also very confused.

"Princess?" I focus on her dancing about within me. She fades into existence just behind me.

"She speaks truth, little Flan," she vouches for me. "This one we can trust. And if her protégé is to be taught the same, there might be hope for summoners as a whole."

"Me not you make strong?" Sanchuan asks, thoroughly confused.

"Oh no. I would love to work with you so we can grow strong together. But that is because I see my strength as your strength, and your strength as mine. In my tongue, the word for this is symbiosis, where we work together to become stronger as a whole so we can survive. Is this something you would like, as well?"

"You Sanchuan stronger will make?"

"Yes. I would like nothing more than to make you stronger so we can grow even stronger together."

"Sanchuan this like. Very very like. Sanchuan to this agree. Luciana and Sanchuan stronger will grow." He nods over and over, seemingly to process this. He offers his hand, as if to shake on it. I take his hand, ignoring the sticky goo clinging to my glove, and we shake on it.

"Hey, hey. I'm Danica. But everyone calls me Dani. You heard what my big sister just said. What do you say? Can we work together the same way?"

Her Flan looks at her. "Gianchi." He holds out his hand, and they shake on it. Her glove is covered in goo much the same way.

"Good. Now if we can all get comfortable? Class can continue." We all sit around. Sanchuan and Gianchi keep trading cautiously optimistic looks, as if they're happy but still waiting to see how this will play out.

"Now. You've summoned your GF and you've learned the name they wish to be called. This is an important first step. The next thing to remember is that your GF is part of you, just as you are part of them—him in this case. You can hear each other's thoughts, and he can hear everything you do. Act accordingly."

"Understood!" Danica gushes, hugging Gianchi and not seeming to care that she's covered in his goo.

"Now. In order to start growing stronger, you need to start understanding some things about GFs and about para-magic as a whole. Through Gianchi, you can junction magic—this is called para-magic. But you can also utilize items and Draw spells and other GFs through him as well. Here's how you do it. If you focus on the bond you share, you will notice there's a group of little bumps almost, like you can grab that spot with your hand. Don't touch it yet, but I want you to try to locate that spot."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Cool! I can feel so much different magics in you!" Danica gushes. She's feeling around a bit with her Draw, trying to identify what she feels. "And jeez! Most of it is cold!"

"Very good. My most used spells are Ice. The less I use the spell, the deeper in me it will feel. Now, try to focus on each spell individually. You need to learn what they feel like, and how they feel different from similar spells."

"They just feel cold!"

"Good. But focus on that cold. There should be three different kinds of cold. One that feels like an ice cube sliding down your back. One that feels like you are thrown into a tub of ice water. And the last one should feel like walking around in the snow."

She shivers, hugging herself to warm up. "Yeah, I kinda see what you mean. But… it's stronger than that. The weakest one feels like being dumped in cold water. Then walking around in the snow. And the strongest one feels like walking around in a blizzard with no clothes on!"

"That works, too," I concede with a shrug. "In order of weak to strong, they're Blizzard, Blizzara, and Blizzaga. These are the three Ice Element spells, and the ones you will learn best of the bunch."

"Blizzaja?" Sanchuan pipes up.

 _She isn't ready to learn about that_ , I think clearly. He looks to me, understanding in his eyes. Turning back to Danica, I see the suspicion in her eyes. "In time, little sister. First learn and master these steps. Then we will worry about the hidden mysteries." She nods, accepting that with grace. "Now, I want you to focus on your Draw again. Only this time, I want you to peer even deeper into me. Passed the spells, and into the void within me. I want you to see if you can locate the GFs within me."

"No way! That's possible?!"

"It isn't taught, per se, but yes. Most cadets learn to do this on their own." She nods. "What you are looking for is three Ice Elementals. You should feel Sanchuan, he'll feel like a Blizzard. Then there's Princess, who'll feel like a Blizzaga. Try to see if you can isolate the Blizzara in between them."

She focuses, her brow knitted in concentration. She starts to sweat, no doubt feeling the Fire Elementals in there. Then she starts shivering again. "One… two…" She closes her eyes, as if seeing is distracting just now. "Three! Oh, gods! Princess is so strong!"

"She is indeed," I agree, nodding. "Do you sense the middle one?"

"I do."

"Draw her from me."

"WHAT?!"

"I want you to Draw the middle GF from me."

She focuses, but nothing seems to come. I don't even feel her tendrils seeping into me, no matter that I wouldn't fight her.

"Don't be afraid. Fear blocks. Just focus on the task at hand."

Still nothing.

"Let's try this then. Talk to her, through the Draw bond you make. Tell me her name."

She focuses again. "GF Shiva…" she murmurs, her eyes wide with surprise. "She calls herself Katri."

"Very good. Yes, the GF Shiva, the one called Katri, Draw her from me. If you can manage that, we'll start on more combat oriented trainings."

The change is instant. Her tendrils gently wrapping around Katri, she tugs, almost as if inviting Katri to join her. Slowly, Katri leaves the void in me, and a single white glow arcs from me to Danica.

I grin. "That's my girl."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Entering the cafeteria, Danica and her two GFs blitz for the back of the line. They seem so energetic, so full of life. They keep gushing about this or that, and no matter how many incredulous stares they get, they just keep on keeping on.

The other junior cadets stare, most of their chins hanging low. I'm sure they've all heard of GF Shiva, but they not only see her, they see her jumping from one foot to the other, giggling and gushing about eating all the ice cream her black little hear could desire—her words, not mine.

All I can do is laugh. This is what I get for telling Danica her new partners will love anything frozen. A tug, a nervous shiver of emotion rushing through me. My two want the same treatment, it seems. I shrug, telling them to join me if they want to.

If the crowd was nervous before, they are ready to pass out when Princess fades into view. "Hey, Princess. I never did ask you, but what kind of weapons do you like to work with?" I'm mostly being conversational, but the burning curiosity in my fellow cadets, and even the SeeDs around me, is the exact reaction I was hoping for.

"Hmm? Would you mind teaching me those pistols of yours?"

"Sure. We'll pass by the store to get you your own pair. Did you want a blade as well? Maybe a tonfa? Nida is pretty badass with hers."

"Thank you, Mistress, but no. The pistols will be an excellent place to start."

"Alright. What about clothes? It could be an excellent way to keep the heat out."

"Hmm?" She feels intrigued this time. "Yes, that would be an excellent idea. Perhaps leathers?"

"Works for me."

"Ooh. Terrence skinned that T-Rexaur from the other night. I even got it tanned for you. It absorbs fire, which should be perfect for Princess, don't you think?" Stella, you are too beautiful for words sometimes.

"What do you think?" I redirect the offer.

"It sounds ideal. Could we make the holsters of the same leather?"

"Won't know if we don't ask." The rumor mill starts grinding—not only the talking GFs thing, but also how I talk about arming and armoring them. I'd venture a guess that people are going to start experimenting over the coming days, and the bolder ones will ask me for tips.

"Hey, Gina!" Terrence comes running. "So it's true. You can summon your GFs outside of battle."

"Hey, Ter. You were into Lightning Elementals, right?"

"Right you are. Why do you ask?"

"I have a few, and I doubt they'd enjoy my cold inclinations." I smirk, knowing I'm telling him a bold-faced lie. I need his help, and I have two GFs to offer for it.

"You willing to train me?"

"I might. But more importantly, I need your help. Danica will need someone to show here the ropes with computers. We both know I'm hopeless."

"Deal! You train me, I'll train her!"

"Hmm? Are you saying you don't want the GFs?" His face is almost split by a grin. I focus on GF Ixion first, my hand glowing a bright yellow, and crackling as I extend it to him. He doesn't even hesitate, accepting that one and Quezecotl but a moment later. "You can join us in the Quad. Eight to twelve."

"Awesome! I'll take Danica after dinner then, to show her what I can. I'll bring my laptop to your room?"

"Perfect. But not tonight. Danica's likely going to be tuckered out after our combat training."

"I'll come just in case. Worse come to worst, I show you what I've been working on. Oh, and Nida's gonna start bugging you in like an hour. She has a meeting with Xu, so she couldn't come."

"I didn't forget her, don't worry."

"Don't worry, she says." What's with the sass? I didn't!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Nida's a step behind me, glowing brighter than the sun. Having received Ifrit and Belias from me, she's too happy to bother complain that I held out on her this long. So even as I talk to the Garden outfitter, even as Princess is being measured for the leathers he'll be making for her from the T-Rexaur hide, Nida's too busy glowing to pay any of it any mind.

Doubly so, given I mentioned that Yandre has more GFs for sale—though I may have suggested not to mention that fact to anyone.

"Yes, this should do just fine. I'll start working on it immediately," the outfitter assures me. I don't think he's ever made anything for a GF before.

"Uh, big sister?"

"Could you measure her Katri, as well?" The man doesn't even hesitate, taking his measuring tape out again and getting right to it.

"Measurements aren't too different. And I should have some material left over. Alright. I'll contact you when it's ready."

"You have my thanks," I say, bowing low to him. With that handled, we head to the SeeD store, heading straight for their gun section. Princess and Katri start gushing over the selection, already pointing excitedly and discussing which they liked from my memories, and which they'd like to try regardless.

"You're going to spoil them," Stella teases, laughter in her eyes.

"No, Princess. That's too low a caliber. Check the one on the left," I suggest. Two Shivas swoon at the very idea, gushing over the more high-end pistols on sale. "And no, Katri. You have a lot to learn before you can handle those babies." I take out my two pistols, offering them to Katri.

"Mistress!"

"Luciana," I correct. "And you'll be training with my little sister. I need you both to be strong."

"Then I will guard her with all that I am, Mistress Luciana." Katri vows, bowing low as she accepts my pistols.

"Just Luciana. And you'll need holsters for them." The woman behind the counter comes with the same shoulder-strapped twin holsters I have. I offer three fingers, and she fishes out two more. I hand Princess one, Katri another, and the last goes to Danica herself.

The three stare with wide-eyed awe, but joy quickly takes over. "Now. We'll need two twinned sets of this one." I point to the R-94, the best one on sale. The price makes me itch, and that times four isn't helping. But this is what we need, so this is what we're going with. "I'll also need twelve magazines, and six boxes of cartridges."

"Ooh, a big spender. Me likey!" the woman coos. She lays out all the merchandise for me, telling me the total—forty-eight thousand Gil, this'll wipe out my savings. "But I'll tell you what. Since you taught something no one was ever gonna tell me. I'll give you twenty percent off."

"No way! For that kind of discount I'd teach you every trick I know!"

"In that case, I'll make it half off, and I'll join you tomorrow?"

"Eight to twelve, in the Quad."

"I'll be there!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I plop onto the grass. Danica and her two are just ahead, chasing after Bugbites and trying to draw all the Blizzards and Scans they can. She still has a lot to learn before she can even begin junctioning magic, but… well, she's enjoying it all the same.

Nadia and Terrence are to either side of me, summoning their GFs for the first time for no reason other than to talk. I listen with half an ear as they apologize for never considering their feelings before now, how they promise to summon them more to just talk, and even asking them what they'd like for dinner.

Gunshots ring out—a Bite Bug got too close to Danica for Katri's liking. Now it's but a splotch on the grass.

Meanwhile, Stella has her head in my lap, gazing up at the clouds. "Why don't you summon your GFs?" I ask, curious.

"They're feeling lazy. If they come out, they'll just end up falling asleep," she explains dreamily. Ah, she's been talking to them for some time, then.

"Not a bad thing," I point out, scratching her scalp to lull her to sleep, so she can join them. "Don't wander too far, Dani!"

"We won't!" she calls back, waving. She spots another Bite Bug, pointing and dashing off with her team. I really need to teach her how to shoot, but she's doing alright—and Katri's not letting anything anywhere near her. They're fine.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You hold it like this." I show her, correcting her beginner's grip on her tiny pistol. Well, tiny compared to the pair I gave Katri, and even more so compared to the big momma's I now own. "Just keep in mind not to point at anything you don't want to shoot. And always make sure the safety's on before holstering them."

As per Stella's orders, both Danica and I are wearing our gloves. And per my orders, Princess, Katri, and Danica are only allowed to train with one pistol until they hit the target ninety-nine out of a hundred times.

Not even needing a word, both Shivas correct their own grip, focusing on the soda cans I lined up for them to practice with. Like a well-oiled machine, three shots ring out as one, but only one can flies up. As if to make her standing all the clearer, Princess fires off another shot, and her can flies up again. Then another, and again her can missing the ground each time. Then she decides to show off and takes out her second pistol. She starts taking turns with them, shooting her can over and over and over again.

Princess has been watching my marksmanship training from the beginning—she's more than equipped to handle her pistols.

Downtrodden but not defeated, Dani and Katri take their time and aim. They fire at the same time, and their cans fly up. Poor Danica, her can doesn't fly up nearly as high, or as fast. But she doesn't seem to care—I'll get her better pistols in time, and she knows it.

"Keep at it, girls! You can't let Princess show off without putting up a fight!" And boy do they keep at it, taking shot after shot. They miss as often as they hit, but they need to learn this by doing it. When they run out, they come running back to me. I show them the first time how to reload properly, then I give them a second magazine and let them show me they understand.

Once they're loaded up, they go running for their cans again, and open fire. Gianchi is keeping an eye on them, making sure they don't end up in each other's crosshairs. I'm not sure if they notice, but their aim perfectly matches the other's.

Far more interesting, though, is how Nida has her team of four Fire Elementals lined up—Belias, Ifrit, a Bomb, and even a little Fire Flan. She addresses them as warriors, as SeeDs, as she teaches them the timing and stance of a proper SeeD salute.

Terrence is talking to his Ixion—which turns out to be a unicorn, almost, with a curve horn—about getting her a saddle so they can go for nice long rides together, and asking whether Quezecotl can fly.

All I can do is smile as another hail of gunshots ring out.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, the Quad is full of those eager to learn. The girl from the store, every SeeD Op in Garden, including the instructors. Everyone wants to do what I do, and they come bearing gifts (bribes) to make sure I don't turn them away. I wave them off, settling for an IOU when I need a favour.

"Siren?" I summon her, indicating a spot in front of me. The mermaid-like being with wings to either side of her head slithers up onto a rock that pops up out of the ground. "I know you've heard what I have to say. That I would treat you with the respect you are due. So I ask you, will you help me grow strong?"

She giggles into her hand, her yellow eyes lit up with amusement. She nods.

"I know your voice would put the weak-willed to sleep. So I will ask you to project your name to me, so that I might know what to call you."

 _Anuriel_ , her thoughts ring out clear as a bell.

"Very well, Anuriel. This is my offer to you. Help me put my enemies to sleep, and I will help turn you into the fiercest warrior this world has ever seen."

 _You sweet talker_. I smirk, letting her sense my amusement at her thoughts. _Very well, Mistress Luciana. I will be your spear. You need only point and I will strike._

"I thank you, Anuriel. Your strength will no doubt prove invaluable. Please, tell me what weapon you would like to work with."

 _A trident, my mistress. And a dagger, if you've one to spare._

"Trident and dagger, huh. I'll see what I can come up with. What do you like to eat?" I continue talking to her, asking her about things completely unrelated to combat. From cuisine, to music, to how she keeps her hair all shiny and silky—she giggles at that one, but won't tell.

The outfitter from yesterday comes running with two bags. "Cadet Gina! Cadet Gina! I have your order ready!"

I smirk, liking the sound of that. Princess fades into view beside me, not waiting for me to summon her. The man offers her one bag, then runs to Danica with the second—Katri joins us as well. The pair of them unsummon and I can feel Princess rummaging around within me, trying on her new outfit with a gleeful cackle.

"Say… uh, I don't suppose… you'd be willing to… teach me?" I smirk. "I'd be more than happy to offer both outfits, free of charge! I mean, you did give me the materials I needed, so it's no trouble!"

"Alright. Line up with the others and keep your ears and eyes open." _Ready, Princess?_

 _I am, Mistress Luciana._ Needing no more than that, I summon Princess, Sanchuan, and Chocobo—I need to talk to him anyway. "Mistress Luciana? I believe I'm out of rounds."

Princess stands before me. Most of her leather armor is the same blood red as the T-Rexuar we got it from. But her tummy's covered with a black patch, as are her knees and elbows. The black leather holsters strapped over her shoulders contrast beautifully, and the silver pistols within gleam with a hint of carnage waiting to be unleashed. She looks beautifully dangerous—just the way I like her.

I nod. "We need to get you your own bags. I'd prefer it if you have your stock of cartridges with you," I drawl, wondering if I should trade in those other gunblades for cash.

"As you wish, Mistress." Princess digs into my bag, taking out two hip pouches. Hmm, not a bad idea. I did score quite a few from that last mission. She feels pleased, though she doesn't show it. She wraps the two pouches around her now black-leather-clad hips, and goes about reloading all her magazines. Once she is satisfied, she holsters her glimmering pistols, stows her extra magazines, and zips up my bag, offering it to be as carefully as it was offered to her.

"A suggestion, if I may?"

"Speak freely, Princess. If anyone's earned the right, it's you."

"Perhaps you should offer Sanchuan a gunblade. Though I find the Galbadian model tacky, it has its uses, and he would make an excellent protector for Mistress Luciana."

"You don't say," I murmur. "What do you think, Sanchuan? Would you like to wield a gunblade?" His elation washes over me, along with his vow to rip everything I dislike to shreds.

He vocalizes something in his mother tongue—I guess—but I don't need to understand the words to get his meaning.

"Very well. I will see to that." I bow to my team in thanks. "What about you, Princess? Are you tempted to try a blade?"

"Will you?" she asks.

"I am considering it. After all, should I run out of ammunition, I will need something to keep me alive, no?"

"You are most wise, Mistress. Yes, I believe I should take up a blade as well."

"Iiiiiiiii!" my chocobo chirps out, running over and rubbing her beak and forehead against me. I laugh, petting her and scratching the base of her beak to see if she likes that. "Iiiiiiii!" I guess she does. She's a sneaky one—I didn't even feel her summoning herself.

"Someone couldn't hold their chocobos any longer, huh?" She warbles out something, rubbing against me again. I laugh—her feathers tickle. "So what about you, then? What do I call you?"

"Ayiiiiiiii!" It's funny. Even though I can't make out her warbling, and her thoughts are unfocused, I can almost tell she means Ariana.

"Ariana, huh?" She swoons and warbles and croons, her happiness spilling over into all of us through our link. Her cyan feathers and golden beak remind me of looking up at the sky, and her coal eyes are filled with nothing but love. She's begging for a treat, no doubt. "So, Ariana. What do you want to eat?"

The picture of a carrot pops into my mind. "Carrots, huh? What about lettuce and radishes?" I picture the vegetables so she'll understand what I mean. She shakes her head, no.

"Ayiiiiiii!" She croons again, the picture of fish and carrots popping into my mind.

"Fish and carrots? That's a new combination."

"How could you know that?" Yandre asks, his face slack and pale. "Trabian chocobos will only eat carrots in the summer, but fish to survive the rest of the year. There's no way you could have known that."

"I didn't," I admit freely. "Ariana showed me. You see, there's a mental link between summoner and GF. They see our thoughts, and we can see theirs just the same. So just ask them. As long as you treat them with respect, they won't have a reason to lie or turn you away."

"Mistress Luciana?" I turn to Princess, wondering what's wrong. "There are cadets eavesdropping."

I laugh, shaking my head. "I was wondering why they weren't here begging for lessons." With little more than a shrug, I ignore them. "You see, Princess here taught me a lot about GFs, about their own training. I've been working with her for about two years now, trying to unlock the mysteries the pair of us have since figured out, including their direct link to magic and spells. Princess is able to focus Blizzard, Blizzara, and Blizzaga spells, and store them in my stock, allowing us to keep a healthy supply of them. We've also learned how to let her use my senses. That way, even when she is unsummoned, she can keep an eye on me, even as I sleep. After all, our lives are linked. If I die, she dies. And neither of us wants that."

There's a murmur of agreement.

"More than that? As you've seen, they can learn to wield any weapon you've learned. And they will wield it just as masterfully, by using your memories as framework for their training. I don't know if they can learn spells we haven't stocked. I haven't tried that. Nor do I know if they can wield weapons we've never trained with. There could be a link there as well. Truthfully, there is so much about them we don't know, and the only way to find out is by talking to them."

"So your Shiva will be just as dangerous with those pistols?"

"She is GF Shiva, but she is called Princess. And yes, that's exactly right."

"Ah. And they choose their own name?"

"Sanchuan told me his pappy named him. Princess didn't have a name when we met, but liked my suggestion to call her that so much that it stuck with us. Anuriel hasn't yet told me who named her, and Ariana is much the same in that regard."

"So why didn't you come to us with this information?" Yandre asks, honestly curious.

"Because I'm still learning. Princess and I keep finding new little avenues to test, new ideas to try. Our latest culminated in my Limit Break's second attack, but don't ask what I named it." There's a murmur of interest, but most agree that I'd name it something vulgar. "And our next is not something I wish to discuss."

Danica looks curious. She mouths, _Blizzaja_. I nod, tapping my finger against her lip to shush her. She nods, understanding.

"Would you be interested in joining our R&D team?" Yandre begs. "We could use someone to delve into these mysteries."

"I cannot. I've already agreed to training Danica. She takes precedence." Dani comes running, glomping me and squealing happily. "Besides, if you are interested, just ask your GFs. They'll tell you what they think, what they suspect. The more they respect you, the less they'll hold back. The more they share in your passion, the harder they'll work to get there."

"I see. Are we limited by element?"

"I don't know. I've only worked with Princess before this last exam. So I work best with Ice thanks to her. I can imagine I'd never get along with Fire because of that, but I honestly haven't tried. And to be honest, I don't know if Ariana is an Ice Elemental."

"She is."

"Ah. That explains that. But like I said, I don't know. Try. Test the boundaries. See what you can come up with. And whatever you do, don't disrespect your partners. They have egos and hopes and dreams, just like you."

"Ayiiiiii!" Ariana nudges me again, the image of a carrot popping into my mind.

"Alright, miss bossy. We'll get you a carrot," I tease, letting her feel my joy of how she is with me. "Oh, Dani. I have one last GF. Another chocobo. Did you want him now?"

"I love you, sis!" she swoons, hugging the shit out of me.

"Cadet Gina? What if I were to offer you a part time position in R&D? It would come with a handsome salary, and you would only need to work four hours a day? Plenty of time to train Danica, wouldn't you agree?" Yandre is really itching to get me into research and development.

"Only SeeDs work R&D. And I'm a cadet," I point out.

"Then I'll just have to promote you," headmaster Cid announces, peeking out from behind the curtain on stage. "Truly, there is no one that would argue you haven't earned a field promotion with this groundbreaking work!"

 _Is he the cadet you mentioned?_ I project my curiosity for Princess.

 _He is. But there are three more with him, they smell of silk robes._ I nod, figuring Ariana's nose would be sensitive enough to spot that.

Garden staff, not cadets. Not that it matters. "Very well, headmaster. Might I know what Rank I would be starting at?"

"Rank Six, of course." Four thousand Gil a week. Not bad. "With a raise for every new project that strengthens our forces. I'll of course have to promote Terrence to Rank Five. Seeing as he and Nida will be your assistants."

"With that kind of offer, I'd be a fool to turn you down, headmaster," I coo, grinning ear to ear—mostly because of what I'm going to do. "But I'm going to have to push for Stella to get at least Rank Five, anyway."

"I thought you might. But she's needed in Med-Bay. Surely you won't wish to steal such an able assistant from Dr Kadowaki?"

"No. Just the rank. And I want to keep my current dorm. With her and Danica as my roommates."

Headmaster Cid looks confused. "Stella's been your dorm mate since Nida's graduation."

"Ah…" Well, that explains a lot. "I thought I got another roommate, but they were too scared to come in." Everyone laughs, some while rolling their eyes.

"But, I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn down your dorm request. Double rooms are only for cadets."

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist. It has the space I want."

"But you'd be offered a far more spacious room as R&D staff. With an office, a kitchenette, and en suite bathroom."

"Sold," I coo, beaming.

"I thought you'd approve." He smiles, shaking his head in amusement. "I'll need you to hold lectures like this once a week, so all instructors can update their material for classes. And I would appreciate it if you would allow for a question now and again from Ops, to ensure they are getting the most out of their training."

"With two able assistants? I can handle that."

"In other words, I'll be taking the questions and Ter will be giving the lectures." Nida, you couldn't be more right.

"See. Able assistants. The world just doesn't have enough of you. Now, off with you. I still have Danica's lessons to see to."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I look around my new apartment. This is too big to be a dorm, after all. There are two bedrooms, a spacious bathroom, with tub and separate shower. The kitchenette takes up a corner of the living room, but not so much that it overpowers the space. There's even a porch, overlooking the quad, complete with privacy shutters that seem strong enough to stand up to any storm I've gone through on this island.

And as promised, there's an office, with a computer for my research and notes, and a manual safe where I can store anything I desire.

"More importantly, as a staff member, you get full access to the store, including fifty percent discount." Son of a bitch! She knew I was going to get the position, and offered me what I'd get anyway!

"Thanks, Yandre."

"You are quite welcome. Now, I have a suggestion for our first project. GF Bite Bug."

"Stealth and espionage?"

"Quite right. I have one selected for you, and it is an Ice Elemental, just as you prefer." He offers his already glowing hand. I accept, seeing no reason not to. "You also have your own parking space. So you won't have to worry about your bike."

I could leave it where it is for years, and no one would bother it. "It's where I'm already parked, isn't it."

"In a matter of speaking, yes. But only because Terrence moved it for you. It's one floor down." I didn't know there was another level to the parking lot. I shrug, not caring too much. "Oh. I've taken the liberty of drawing up another little project for you, based on the GF Bite Bug research. That is a proper reconnaissance team. And you happen to have the prerequisites."

"Chocobo and Bite Bug." He nods. "You want this tested."

"Oh yes. And I have just the idea for it. If you succeed it would mean three raises in one, would it not?"

"Tell me the idea."

He hesitates, his eyes flicking to Stella and Danica. "Infiltrating a Galbadian Military installation, stealing blueprints, and hijacking a selection of their airships." I agree, Stell and Dani wouldn't do well tagging along on that.

"I'll need another GF Bite Bug. And I'll need to talk to my team about what they'll need."

"We'll hold a meeting in the morning. But I'd ask that we hold it here. I don't trust…" He flinches, obviously catching what he's saying.

The Garden staff members, huh. "Alright. I'll need a location, and all intel we have on it. Depending on what you give me, I may or may not accept the mission."

"Oh, I think you'll love it. I'll brief you in the morning." He sees himself out, and Stella locks the door—we actually have a fucking lock on the door!

"So you're taking a mission, huh."

"I don't doubt it'll be in and out. I won't be gone long."

"We need to do some shopping first."

"Of course we do. We have an empty fridge, no art on the walls, your moogle bear is all alone, little Dani needs a moogle bear of her own. And let's not forget no dining room table, no pots and pans to cook with, and no dishes or silverware to eat with."

"I want a carpet," she demands, her eyes half-lidded. "And a dishwasher. And bath salts. And we finally have enough room in our closet to keep more than just a few drawers worth of clothes."

"And with both of our recent promotions, it's less of a risk to spend a little to make this apartment into a proper home," I agree, smirking. She nods, her gaze never leaving my lips. "But, me oh my. Whatever are we going to do with that empty bedroom?" We have two bedrooms, after all.

"Danica," she demands. My smirk blossoms into a smile, then into a grin. "Or… are you… suggesting that…?"

"I could be suggesting a lot of things, SeeD Operative North. What do you think I mean?"

She bites her lip, her eyes twinkling. "Are you…?"

"Am I…?"

"Suggesting I… that we…?"

"I dunno. We've been sleeping together for a while now." She swats me, her mouth forming a little 'o'. "When's the last time I didn't wake up in your arms?"

Instead of answering, she leans in. She claims my lips with a peck. Innocent, sweet. But not nearly enough for me. Just as she's pulling away, I steal another kiss. Her eyes close this time. Mine soon follow.

I feel her hands slithering down my arms, taking my wrists and guiding them around her waist. Taking the hint, I hold her. My palms are lain on her lower back, pulling her closer to me. Her fingers dance up my arms again, over my shoulders.

The whole time, we continue exploring each other's kiss. The raspberry flavor of her lip gloss is intoxicating, the unique scent of her even more so.

I find my fingers scratching her shirt, just as my scrunchie is suddenly missing and her fingers are combing through my hair.

"Come on, guys," Danica complains. She sounds happy, but is probably trying to sound disgusted. "Seriously. I'm nine. Keep the R-Rated material out of sight!"

"We're not naked," I counter, stealing another few kisses, just because.

"Luciana!" Stella complains, pulling back and swatting me. Or well, trying to steal another few kisses.

"What? I'm teaching her to shoot people. And _this_ is too much for her innocent mind?" Stella raises a finger, about to give me a telling-off.

…

She squints her green eyes, as if the point she's trying to make is out of focus.

Still waiting.

"She has a point, Stell," Danica sides with me.

"Fine. Let's just go get some dinner." I grin, high-fiving Danica on the way out the door.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I get back to my office about an hour after sunset. I turn on my computer, and check the programs already installed. Finding the log-in program for my back, I open and find my information already filed in.

"Terrence was here," I mutter, a smile taking over me.

"Damn right," I hear. I don't look up, though. Pointless. I know Nida and Ter are there in the doorway. Instead of worrying, I check my balance and recent transfers. Garden already paid my weekly salary, along with a five thousand Gil bonus for the crash course. Don't wait for me to complain.

"You hear from Yandre?" Nida asks, no doubt hinting at the mission.

"He showed me around. Said we're holding a briefing here tomorrow," I say, swiveling my chair and getting up. I pull the curtains—plain white ones that are sooooooo getting replaced—closed to keep in the warmth. I can tell winter isn't far off.

"Yeah. So what do you make of all this?"

I'll need four one-seaters in here, along with a coffee table, and maybe set up in here as my weapons cache. Stella won't want my guns lying around, and I don't want them in the bedroom—though I will keep my pistols there! "Simple in and out. It's why I was checking my balance. I'm putting Stell and Dani up in Balamb Town. And we're going to pick them up and the way back."

"Huh?"

Yandre already let slip that those robe-wearing asshats aren't just moderators around here. They have an agenda. And I'm not going to be on it. "I have my reasons." We need some family portraits. A fancy one, like the kind you see in paintings. And a few informal ones, like a day at the beach or something. We need to get a camera, and I'm going to start pestering Ter about where I can get those pictures developed—just not tonight.

"Seifer fucked up again," Nida changes the subject. I raise an eyebrow. "He attacked the Galbadian President. On a live broadcast."

"They can't broadcast live. There hasn't been any radio streaming since the Dollet…" It hits me. Their true goal. "The Dollet Radio Transmitter. Son of a bitch."

"That's why Garden wants to strike, and strike hard," Terrence lays it out. "That's why they want you as a SeeD Op. They know you'd mow them down, and I'd get every last bit of data they have."

Decorating choices will just have to wait. "Nida. How are you these days with explosives?"

"Better than the last time you asked. And I now have four fire-starters itching for revenge on their previous captors."

I grin. "Oh. And _what a shame_. That Dollet just had a major blackout," Terrence almost brags—he's trying to sound distraught, and sucking at it. "We're expected to travel there tomorrow. They hired us to fix what I fucked up remotely."

"So that's how we make it to the mainland without causing a fuss."

"Uh huh. But here's the thing. The problem? It's in Galbadia's network. I plan on informing Dollet's duke of this after _extensive_ research. So you may want to bring your darling and pseudo-daughter with you to Dollet. We're of course being given the red carpet treatment. And they'll need about a week to set up a proper meeting with Galbadia's power company. Adding the _oh so recent_ _situation_ and the problem being traceable to Galbadia?"

"That gives us the time to sneak in and cover our tracks. And we'll have our alibi covered by the duke of Dollet himself."

"Exactly. So you spoil your darling, we go hunting for more GFs to free from Galbadia's reign, and we get out give the enemy hell in one fell swoop."

"You seem to be taking this well, considering how you were last time," I tease, grinning.

"Are you kidding! I was more worried about you shooting me than that army!"

"So sweet," I coo, blowing him a kiss.

"Wait. How so?" Nida asks, confused. She's immune to my charm, so of course _she_ doesn't get it.

"I don't live within striking distance of G-Soldiers. I was only a floor down from her." I snort, loving how dryly he says that. "So anyway. What's the plan? We can't use motorcycles. Too loud."

"Oh, that's easy. Chocobo express."

"No way!"

"Oh, yes. I already have mine. Yandre is going to hook you two up in the morning."

"Does he have a Fire chocobo?" Nida all but begs, exposing her lie about the two chocobos thing. "I traded my last one, because it was Earth." Oops. Good thing I didn't say that out loud.

"Dunno. Ask him after the briefing. But he knows to expect you two asking about super low-ranked GFs. He has an idea about GF Bite Bugs."

"Bite Bug? You mean for stealth and intel gathering?" Terrence catches on quick. I nod. "You going for a non-Ice?

"Yeah, not too happy about that." I make a face to show I'm really not happy with that. "BUT! Imagine how awesome it would be if you two could cause a critical short-circuit or ignite your bombs while safely on the other side of the base as we're making our exit."

They share a look. They grin. "I already have my Bomb, though," Nida opines.

"Don't assume the worst. He might have something far more low-key," Ter argues.

"Fair enough."

"Oh, Gina. You'll be needing these." Ter hands me three electronic keycards. "These are the only three keyed into your new security system. No one gets in or out without you, Stella, or Danica's permission from now on."

"You work fast," I praise.

"Tsch," he snorts, shaking his head. "With installation, or having Nida leave a hickey on my chest." She swats him. Hard.

"Let me guess. You two are… _roommates_?" They blush, her unable to meet my gaze, him grinning and scratching the back of his head. I nod, knowing all I need to. "Stella and me…"

"We figured," Nida assures me. "We're right across the hall, by the way."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I go over the official briefing. I was wrong. This isn't just in and out. This is sending a message to Galbadia so strong they'd shit themselves before messing with us again—a proper Balamb greeting card in response to the Dollet situation.

It's an airfield, filled with their elites, half their aircrafts, and quite a few of their experimental projects. We're going to wipe them out in the middle of the night, and we're to target one experimental aircraft specifically—the X-14, which we know next to nothing about, even their classified documents only hint at it being based on stolen Esthar plans—along with getting Ter to hotwire five smaller scouts to auto-pilot-follow us out.

Everything else we already knew. I close the file, passing it through the shredder. Nida's and Terrence's soon follow, though Nida takes it a step further and burns the remains then flushes the ash down the toilet. I'm grateful it was all hand written—no one can tap into his computer to 'peruse'. And our names weren't mentioned anywhere.

I look to Instructor Yandre. "This is Garden sanctioned?"

"Not in a million years," he admits, his eyes laughing. "No. Norg would never agree to this aggressive a move. But Cid approves, and he is the head of SeeD. You three will make your way to Dollet using the train and our SeeD cabin. Between Timber and Dollet there is no proper connection, though, so you will have to travel a section on foot. Theoretically."

"About that. I really want a Fire chocobo."

Yandre's hand glows crimson. Nida almost jumps for joy, taking her new GF. Then his hand glows amber. Terrence doesn't have to ask. "I also have a selection of GFs that might prove even more useful than Bite Bugs."

"Oh?" That's his derailing me from bogging myself down with a second one, I don't doubt.

"Yes. You see, I got the idea from your Princess. When she changed her clothes to the leathers you got her?" I nod, motioning for him to continue. "Well. There are three GFs that would work splendidly with that principle in mind. Here, let me show you."

He summons one that looks like shadows, hovering just over the ground. "This is GF Creeps. Lightning Elemental, though curiously weak to Holy spells. They're typically found in city's sewer systems."

He summons another, this one looks like a straight up zombie, and smells like death itself. "GF Zombie. Dark Elemental, with a natural Zombie status, so be careful with Cures and Revives. A little makeup and you have yourself the most humanoid looking GF available, if you figure out how to mask the scent." I snort, shaking my head. Ariana would likely pick up on it regardless, meaning if they have any chocobos, they would as well.

He summons the last one. A boy. A boy with feathered white wings, bald head, and the most startling blue eyes I've ever seen. "GF Seraph. Holy Elemental. He's my best bet on this mission. But you'd have to convince him to hide his wings. Let alone covering them well enough to don a G-Soldier uniform."

"Ooh. Seraphs. They usually have a flaming sword, don't they?" Nida just loves that idea.

"That's the legend, though he is unarmed. You might be able to find something he would like."

"I love him already. What's your name?" Nida starts her bargaining. I smile, shaking my head. Technically, I already have a humanoid, though I doubt Princess would ever care to pass as a G-Soldier. A little makeup would make it entirely possible, if she wanted to.

"I can think of a few interesting jobs a Creeps could pull off," Ter says. "And I would love to have me a zombie to scare the hell out of people. He'd make an automatic distraction, no matter the situation!"

Oh good. Then I don't have to come up with something for saying no without hurting his feelings. "Then I'll stick with the Bite Bug plan, and I'll do recon."

"Actually, Gina. I have one more option. An Ice Elemental. But one meant purely for combat."

"Oh?"

"GF Wendigo," he brags, puffing out his chest. I blink.

"You say that name like I'm supposed to know it."

"Trust me. You'll find this one most useful." His offered hand glows white.

I shrug. It's not as if he's ever steered me wrong. I take his hand, guiding the icy energy into my void to join the others.

"Good. You leave immediately. You're expected in Dollet tomorrow evening. You know what you have to do. Get it done."

"Yessir."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I toe the kickstand, leaning my ride onto it as I kill the engine. Danica and Stella slip off, already stretching out the kinks and giving me the elbow room to lock the steering and extract my key. I still haven't found a cute keychain—Stella promised to keep her eyes open in Dollet while we're there.

The parking lot of Balamb Train Station is as empty as it always seems to be. So Terrence and I easily found two spots next to each other to park. We fish our bags out, everyone carrying their own.

Not much gets said. Mostly just us complaining about the long ride as we make out way to the ticket counter. "Five tickets to Timber please."

"Ooh, there ain't no trains going in or outta Timber," she says. That's pretty much the first stop from here. Are we screwed?

"Is there another route to Dollet? Or anywhere near it?" I ask, concerned. "The duke himself is expecting us by tomorrow night."

"Well. Yes, and no. There is a train running that'll take you to the mainland. But it stops pretty much in the middle of nowhere."

"It'll have to do," I complain.

"You can always take a boat. There's a ferry to Miniville, from there it's only a day's hike to Dollet?"

"Hmm?" I've never even hear of Miniville.

"Here, lemme show you." She fishes out a map. It has the train tracks clearly marked, along with ferry routes—clearly this is meant for travellers in this area. "See. If you take the ferry to Miniville," she taps the dot clearly marked as Miniville, imagine that, "all you gotta do is follow the coast east to Dollet. But if you take the train, you stop about here," she taps a seemingly random spot on the map, "and you gotta make it over the mountain pass. Much harder on travel and time. My advice, miss, is the ferry. You can still buy the ticket right here, then just make your way down to the port. There'll be a boat in dock with 'Mega Mini' painted bold on the side. And it leaves in two hours. You'd be in Miniville by morning, and you can rent a car there. But rent it or don't, you can easily make it to Dollet by nightfall."

"What do you think, guys?"

"Ferry it is," comes the unanimous agreement.

"Alright, thank you so much. We'd like five tickets on the ferry."

"Return or one-way?"

"Better one-way. We don't know when our business will be concluded there."

"That's a smart choice, then. Alright, that'll be six thousand Gil, please." I pay her with a glowing smile—she just saved our asses. "Here are your tickets, your brochures for Miniville, and some coupons. Be sure to ask about Miniville's famous waterfront cafés. Their cuisine is divine, and the price isn't all the steep. I hear Dollet got pretty messed up, so I can't tell you if any coupons will do you any good. But if there's a tourist bureau in the town square. There's a big sign of a chocobo on either side of the door, and pink tinted glass windows. You can't miss it."

"You are a darling!" I coo, taking the thick envelope with our things. "Next time we're travelling, I'll be sure to talk to you before deciding anything."

"Oh, honey, no problem. I love to travel. I've been to Dollet dozens of times. Ooh. If you go to the Duke's palace, ask if Pierre still works there. Tell him Florence sends her love, and that I'm still waiting for that call."

"I will. Thank you so very much!" I bow low, before gathering our group and steering us towards the port. Exactly as Florence described it, a big white dual hull ship is there waiting, with 'Mega Mini' in bold black letters and a red 'stamp' as if to draw even more attention to it. We show our tickets to the man at the gangway—already fishing out our travel documents.

"Very good. I'll just need to see your, ah, passports. My, my. Not everyone is as diligent as you lovely ladies." I'll pretend he isn't flirty, it'll keep his manhood safe. "Yes, everything is in order. Please board at your leisure. We set sail for Miniville in just under two hours. There's a bar in the main lobby, and you're booked for one cabin. I trust that isn't a problem?"

"Not at all," I assure him.

"Excellent. If it becomes too cramped for your liking, please ask for our purser, Mister Langhe. He can upgrade you even en route. It isn't free, mind you, but there are options available. And please, don't hesitate to ask for a complementary drink at the piano bar. Miss Selena Bornefree will be performing tonight from seven to ten. And she has quite the lovely voice. Dinner is available in every bar on board, and they each have their own menu. If you look in your cabin, you can peruse all menus at your leisure."

"Thank you," I say. I'm not used to people being so nice to me. At all. In fact, it's starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Please, think nothing of it. If you require any assistance, please feel free to ask any of my colleagues on board. We are always happy to serve." He hands us back the envelope with all our passports safely tucked inside. "And please watch your step as you board. If anyone suffers from motion sickness, there is a store in the main lobby that can help you. Tell them Julian sent you, and you get ten percent off."

"Why thank you," Stella takes over, no doubt sniffing out my quickly souring mood. Somehow, a woman being overly friendly comes off as the most natural thing in the world. But when a guy does it, it feels like he's trying to get into my panties. He could be gay for all I know—or care—but that feeling just never goes away.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 4_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: There we have it. R &R, darlings._**


	5. Really?

**_Daughters of Hyne_**

 ** _"I care for the rules about as much as I care you. In case you missed that, I care for neither." Gina is your typical SeeD candidate—orphaned, cynical, and really only looking for profitable trouble. That is, until she meets someone that turns her world upside down. Warnings inside._**

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 ** _Rated M for: Violence, wartime stories, references to gore and torture, nudity, (allusion to) sex, (allusion to/mention of) rape, and life as a female mercenary._**

 ** _Lesbian main character. SeeD will be depicted as the mercenaries they are. Ninety percent of Garden students are orphans, this will be reflected in backstories. Starts at the beginning of Disc 1. Loosely follows storyline, but with more emphasis on Sorceresses, culture, history, and warfare. World will be greatly expanded upon, given my imagination is not limited by Playstaion 1 hardware. And there will be organizations that use different forms of magic systems, as one would expect from a world that researches these things._**

 ** _Chapter 5—Really?_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The doors are too narrow, and it's so easy to trip over the little step-over. But it's the assholes at every corner that well and truly fucking piss me off! "The next son of a bitch that offers to hold a fucking door open for me is sleeping with the fishes!"

"Easy, now," Stella soothes, pushing me back into the couch in our cramped cabin. She straddles my lap and just… she just holds me. "Shhh shh shh shhhhhhh." Danica and Nida come sitting on either side of me, squishing me into a group hug.

 _Sigh_. Fucking cockroaches.

Between the comfort of being surrounded by those I trust, and having Stella's boobs firmly planted in my face, there isn't much hope to stay mad for long. "It's alright. I'm fine," I say with as much conviction as any who has their face between someone's tits and enjoys it, and my arms are still wrapped around Stella. As my reward, her boobs are still very much in my face.

Well. I've got nothing to do until morning.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Miniville is pretty much a bigger version of Balamb Town. Fishing village with everything centered around the port. Still the people are just as nice, and there are cute little stores everywhere that Stella wants to check out—I promise her she'll get the chance on the return trip.

We make our way to the car rental on the edge of town, where the lady behind the counter is more than happy to offer us a detailed road map of the surrounding area, and another one of Dollet City. Terrence and her get into a brief debate of the shortest route to Dollet, but I don't bother with it too much.

It isn't long before we're all piled into a four-seater Tempest, with the roof down. All our bags still fit into the trunk, too. So Nida starts her up, and pats Terrence's thigh just because she can. We drive off down the long, winding road with the sun still just rising off the horizon.

The scenery isn't too different compared to Balamb. Sure, there are more hills, and plenty more mountains. The coast is plenty longer, as well. But that's about it. The same type of trees hug the landscape, the same gorgeous ocean air whips through my hair.

Danica decides she's still tired, so she curls up half in my lap, half in Stella's. I wrap an arm around Stella, and tug her into my warmth. And we just gaze out at the never ending beauty of this world.

"You'll need to get it off your chest eventually," Stella butts into my zoning out.

"I know." And I really do. I think I'd be able to tell Stella. I mean, I haven't actually told her a whole hell of a lot about myself yet, but it just doesn't feel like she needs me to. "Today just isn't that day."

"Didn't say it has to be. I'll be here when the time is right." I nod, leaning my head back and enjoy the clouds just loafing on by.

It isn't ten minutes later that Stella's gentle snores kiss my ear. Not that Danica even lasted this long. Figuring now's as good a time as any, I summon my Bite Bug. He flies up into the brightly lit sky, heading north. I'll know when he finds what I seek.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

It's not even noon when we arrive in Dollet City, capital of Dollet Dukedom. The streets have been mostly cleared of debris, but there are more than enough buildings that clearly need to be torn down. There are some grocers that are boarded up, but have painted onto the otherwise bare plywood that they're open. Even restaurants and cafés and bars, everyone's sustained some kind of damage.

We stop a few times, and Nida asks for directions to the duke's palace. Everyone is so welcoming, so friendly. I even recognize a few faces—they wave enthusiastically and point as they tell their friends something. They recognize us, no doubt. One guy even tosses his son a set of keys, telling him to show us the way so we won't get lost. The young man gets in his dad's car, driving us all the way to the front gate of the largest mansion I've ever seen. Our guide even gets out, and does a proper introduction for us with the guards.

"Yeah, Pierre, I'm telling you. Dad recognized 'em. These are those SeeDs that gave Galbadia the rod. No doubt in my mind. And the brunette in the back? That's Gina. _The_ Gina that had them pissing their boots. We couldn't be better off if those two guys with gunblades were here!"

"In that case. Open the gate! Tell His Grace the SeeDs he sent for are here!"

"Hey, Pierre?" I wave to the guard. "Florence from Balamb Town sends her love. And to say she's still waiting on that call."

"Well, well! Thank you, Miss Gina! I'll be sure to call her!" We drive up to the main entrance, the red carpet already lain out for us. Another guard motions for us to stop, opening the door for Terrence.

"Thank you, my good man. Will you be parking our rental somewhere?"

"I will, sir." A curt response, but a fitting one. We pour out of the car, and Nida pops the trunk. We take our bags up the fifty stairs—didn't count, but it feels like fifty—to the huge double doors. A man with a stern gaze takes a look at us, and immediately takes a dislike to us—feeling's mutual, penguin.

"Welcome to His Grace's humble manor. I am Geoffrey, his servant." And a dick, but that's beside the point. "I will have to ask that none of you are armed whilst in His Grace's presence."

"Then we might as well leave now," I say, shrugging like I don't care. They need us, plain and simple.

"Nah, it's cool, Jeff. I'm not armed, and I'm the one he really needs to see. If you could have my associates shown to a guestroom while I discuss the matter with His Grace?"

"Very good. Luanne will show them to their quarters." A maid eases into the picture. "And you, sir…?"

"Terrence Smith, the tech nerd he sent for from Garden."

"I assume you are referring to one who is well-versed in matters of technology."

Ter looks to us, confused—the look in his eyes pretty much screaming _isn't that what I just said?_ "Luanne, please lead the way before I barf," I complain.

A stifled giggle and a curtsey later, the maid leads us up some flights of stairs to a large door she swings open for us. It's all pretty much what I'd expect. Everything is spacious and well lit and the high ceilings never give us the feeling of being cooped up. I'd still trade this gig for a quiet evening in our little apartment with just Stella, Danica, and me. And maybe Nida and Ter over for dinner.

"We'll be serving lunch shortly," Luanne explains, curtseying again. "And please allow me to welcome you into our fair city. You cannot possibly know how much your presence means to us in these dark times."

"I can guess, Luanne. But thank you for your kind words. Please, if there is any trouble within the city while we are here, do not hesitate to call on us," Nida plays the diplomat once again. She's good at that.

"Oh, thank you. Your offer comes at a most opportune time."

"Is that so?" Nida asks, seeming confused.

"Yes, My Lady. You see, I've heard whispers that Galbadia sends a general to discuss Dollet's breaking our peace terms. With the blackout, the tower they wanted operational won't work, you see."

"I understand. And you fear things will end poorly?"

"How can it not?!" the woman almost cries out, tears in her eyes. "Please, My Lady. We've only just gone through…"

"It's alright, I understand perfectly. We were part of the force sent here to aid you. We saw some of what Galbadia put you through." Luanne just stands there, crying into her hands. "If they try anything. We're already here. And we will stop them again and again and again. I promise."

I stroll over to a side table, grabbing the gilded box of tissues and bringing it for her. Nida grabs a few, offering it to Luanne with a warm smile. "Luciana. Would you mind taking Stella and Danica into the city? See if you can keep an eye out for trouble, and perhaps help the people as you can?"

"Alright. We'll grab lunch while we're out. Call me if anything happens."

"I will."

"Sorry, Luanne. Could you tell us if there is any part of town that needs the most help?"

"The Lower Trabian Quarter. It's the poorer part of town, so the guards will likely get there last."

I fish out our street map. "Could you show us where that is?" She doesn't even think about it. Tears streaming down her cheeks, trembling finger as she points. But she knows the way there without fail. She lives there.

"If anyone asks, tell them I asked for your aid. They'll know you're a friend."

"Gotcha. Nida. Be good. But not too good."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Luanne was right. This place is hell. There's still collapsed walls in the streets, and nails sticking out from everywhere. There's a few groups with sledge hammers trying to break it all down, and there's a human chain to move all the pieces out of the way, but there just isn't enough equipment. And there are no guards anywhere in sight.

"Hey!" I call out, getting the guy with the sledgehammer's attention. "Name's Luciana Lafayette. But everyone calls me Gina."

"Yeah. That supposed to mean sum'un to me?" he asks, hefting his hammer up onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, it should. Luanne from the palace told me you guys could use a hand." The change is instant. Everyone's eyes light up, hope reaching them at long last. "Look. We need more tools. I'mma need three of you to take some cash and go get us the sledges we need. And they're gonna need to bring back some wheelbarrows and sheets of plywood to keep you guys outta the rain."

Not missing a beat, the sledgehammer guy points to three guys and orders them up over to me. I fish out a thousand Gil and give it to one of them. "Spend every Gil on whatever we'll need. And if they ask how you got it? Tell 'em Balamb sent aid."

"You got it, boss!" The three men dash off, a spring in their step.

"Alright. Sledgehammer guy. I can smash better than you can. You tell me where I need to aim." I summon Wendigo, the large hairy ogre comes, bashing its huge fists on its chest bare chest as its red eyes seem to glare at everything that moves. He's easily twice my height, maybe even triple, and as wide as I am tall. In fact, each of his arms is as thick as I am, and though covered with fur that poofs out even more, the bulging muscles beneath aren't hard to make out.

The man's eyes light up, even as tears well up. "Start right here. We'll cart it off for ya!"

Wendigo tramples up to where he's standing, so the man and the others back off. With a heave, my largest GF hefts two balled fists into the air and rains down blows to turn a chunk of wall into far more manageable rocks.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We work out quite a system once the guys bring back six wheelbarrows and a dozen sledgehammers. Wendigo and I take the big chunks, while the boys all work on the smaller pieces. We start setting up temporary shelters for anyone that lost their home, and Stella tends to anyone with injuries.

By the dinner time, we have the square—which wasn't a square before—cleared out, and everyone has a warm and dry place to sleep. Stella gathers some of the women, and they go get the ingredients they need to cook. We set up a proper open fire in the middle, and one of the guys even fashions a proper chimney so no one's bothered too much with the smoke.

It isn't until dinner is stewing that Luanne herself comes in, tears in her eyes. Everyone welcomes her with praise and thanks, and she's offer the seat of honor for—mostly because Stella, Danica, and I flatly refuse it. Everyone is offered a bowl, whether they were fit to work today or not. Everyone is welcomed by the fire to stave off the night's chill. Even some folks who admit they live a few blocks over, in a far better part of town, if the guilty wince means anything. No one is turned away.

Soon the singing starts up. Songs of thanks, songs of praise, and songs a warm meal by the fire. Everyone sings along, though I can't claim to know the words. Stella comes back in, having scampered off somewhere once again. She and the women come bearing blankets, sharing them out to everyone—though anyone with children are given extras, just in case.

"Hey, you lot!" I call out over all the singing. "We're heading out for the night!"

"Aye!" they call out, most raising a tankard in salute.

"Hey, errand boy. You got enough to get what you need in the morning?"

"Enough?" he asks incredulously. "Milady, you gave us enough to start rebuildin'! We'll have this place top-tip in in a lick, you mark my words!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Not that I even know what that means. "Alright. You boys keep at it, then. I'll see if there's anywhere else that can use a leg-up. You let Luanne know if we're needed. She knows where to find us."

"To Luanne!"

"TO LUANNE!"

"And to Balamb!"

"TO BALA~AAAAAAMB!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Sitting down to an overly polite breakfast the next morning, I find myself in the duke's company—for some reason. Luanne's been doting on us all morning, of course. Constantly scooping up more for us to eat, pouring more tea for us to drink. She even took Stella's notice that I'm a coffee person to heart—black gold has been pouring into my cup ever since.

"Hey, Lafayette. I'mma need you here today," Ter announces. My eyes harden instantly. "His Grace informed me that the Galbadian General he's been expecting should arrive around noon. "

I lay my chin on my palm, idly stirring my coffee. Luanne isn't happy, though. She even spills the cream she was pouring for me—not that I care about that, I'm more worried about the implications.

"There's going to be a meeting, where the general is going to try to blame Dollet for not upholding the terms of Galbadia's retreat. My obvious suggestion is to have our power hitters there, so their threats will have less leverage."

"I agree. We should call Garden and inform them of this, ensure there's a team on standby," Nida suggests.

"I already did. Headmaster said we have permission to use whatever force is deemed necessary to protect the people of Dollet. But there won't be another team. Headmaster seems convinced we won't need one." I grin. "That's right, Lafayette. He said that you will be given free reign. Same privileges as last time."

"Remind me to kiss him when we get back?"

"Not so fast," Ter cuts into my prelude to a wet dream. "We aren't allowed to engage until His Grace feels every peaceable avenue has been tried."

"Psh. That's his prerogative."

"And his right," Stella adds, subtly nudging me to shut up. "Come what may, Your Grace, Balamb Garden stands ready."

"Thank you, my dear. Though, I must confess my curiosity. Why does Miss Lafayette seem to inspire a sense of dread in me for what is to come?"

"No need, Your Grace," Stella soothes. "Luciana is… _rambunctious_ at times, but she's also very protective of us. If it were to come to violence, it is her that we would turn to. And it is her that would winnow the very coals of hell to keep us safe."

There's a collective gasp. One maid even faints. Why? Language usage? Where the fuck have these assholes been that 'hell' is too profane for their ears?

"I say. She seems like the sort I ought feel most comfortable around, with praise as absolute as that."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Is everything in place?" I ask, shutting the door behind me. Danica offers me the drawing paper she asked Luanne for, and the crayons—gag me. But this will just have to do, for now. I start drawing out the layout, using a different color for patrol routes and shift end times. We don't discuss anything, words aren't needed. We know what we're best at, and I make sure to point out where they will find their targets.

Once I'm convinced I gave every detail they'll need, I roll up the paper and offer it to Nida. She'll burn it and dispose of the ashes. Nida takes it, mouthing, _tonight, after lights out_. Ter and I nod, agreeing that makes the most sense.

To think my Bite Bug sent me this information over a hundred and fifty miles away! The implications alone are mindboggling!

With our strategy meeting handled, we head towards the 'grand hall', where we're to meet this pompous windbag. However, I veer of course. "Stay with Stella," I mutter to Danica. She nods, fear in her eyes. Instead of heading for the official greeting, I head outside to the main entrance.

The jackass that 'greeted' us yesterday is already on the top stair, strutting down towards the expensive car with a gryphon hood ornament. He opens the door, stepping well out of the way and already greeting politely—just barely not groveling before the ass stepping out. He's wearing quite the uniform, highly decorated with medal upon medal. He's seen more combat than most countries.

His gray eyes peer up at me. All I do is cock an eyebrow.

As he's ascending the stairs, he keeps on noticing me. I no doubt stand out like a sore thumb in this place. With my green leggings and black long sleeve shirt, and my nipple-teaser. Can't forget the nipple-teaser, or the gloves—Stella would have a fit. The thing is, these guns are longer than my last pair, so the barrels peak out—and not by a little.

He stops just after the last stair, when some ass ungracefully slams the doors open. "And who might you be, I wonder."

I don't answer. I don't even acknowledge he's there. "I'm General Caraway, envoy to President Deling."

I look as bored as I can. Not a feat, really. He's boring me to tears. I've already counted his little ducks, so I know how many I need to fuck up if it comes to that.

"You look to be about fifteen. Younger even than my daughter." That's an interesting cloud. It looks a lot like the bullshit this dude's spouting. "Just as rebellious as her, too, I'd wager. Tell me, girl. Are you part of the envoy meant to welcome me? Or the one meant to shoot me when I turn my back?"

"Tsch." I noise, shaking my head. "If this is how the day's gonna go, I'd shoot you purely out of boredom." I turn and walk into the manor, straight down the hall and into the meeting room. I walk around the ginormous table, and take my seat between Danica and Stella, somewhere in the middle of the two extremes. Duke Asshat to one side, and Major Migraine to the other.

Unsurprisingly, the general strolls into the room. He starts when he sees Danica coloring beside me, but it's my bored expression and how I lay my chin on my palm that intrigues him. He eyes my guns again, before turning to the slew of G-Soldiers following him in.

"Wait by the car. And if I hear one complaint about any of you, you'll be demoted back to cadet," he warns, his tone showing he isn't playing around.

As he turns his attention back to us, he eyes the little bulges on the sides of Danica's chest. He claims to have a daughter, so he knows that isn't breasts she's sporting—not because of her age, it's the shape.

"Your Grace. Thank you for receiving me on such short notice. I am General Caraway, envoy to President Deling. Please, allow me to assure you that I am here to ensure all parties are satisfied with this meeting's results."

"The last meeting I had with Galbadia's army didn't give me that impression, General," dukey slaps him with a silk glove. "Let's get right to it. What has Galbadia to say about hacking into our power network and cutting us off? While we are still busy rebuilding from your incursion, no less."

"I assure you, Your Grace, we are doing all we can to isolate the problem."

"I have my doubts. Are you here to lament the communication tower that you so wanted operational? Or is it to sing the praises of your sorceress ambassador that requests peace talks with us not a week after you slaughter my people? And be truthful, good sir. It's the least you can do."

"Again, Your Grace, we are here to broker peace." This time dukey goes silent. "I assure you, our two countries coming to a peaceable agreement is all I intend to achieve."

"And what does peace look like to a Galbadian general who serves a dictator allied with a sorceress?" Stella grabs my hand under the table, seeking comfort for some reason. I give a gentle squeeze—I'll need to ask about that when all this is over. "After all. If you'd just asked to use that damn tower, I'd have had no reason to tell you no. But you instead invade, asking not with pen or phone call, but with the tip of your blades. You threw away the lives of your soldiers just as callously as you did my people. What could peace possibly look like to men like you?"

"Peace is achieved through understanding, Your Grace. And presently, that understanding is couched in rebuilding your nation."

"I would sooner argue that it's in a rogue faction within your nation seeking to stir up even more trouble. My only concern is if it's government sanctioned or not. So I will rephrase my question, general. In the current situation, where we have been invaded without cause, then cut off from electricity and find ourselves incapable of meeting the demands you mete out, both such actions initiated and executed from within your borders. In such an egregious calamity, what are we supposed to understand you want from us?"

"Your Grace is most aggrieved. I apologize for th—"

"Damn your apologies." Ooh, this just got good. "I want to know why you are here. And you are so busy dancing around it that I can't tell if your men are outside slaughtering my servants!"

"I—"

"Miss Lafayette. Please check where the general's men are and what they are doing. If you find so much as one of them where they shouldn't be, you have my blessing to shoot first and ask questions later."

"So this can get interesting," I drawl. "Nida. Mind the munchkin for me?" I nod to Ter.

"Aww, Gina, that's just hurtful," Terrence complains, as I knew he would. But Major Migraine took note of that name—he's already connected 'Gina' with ' _the_ Cadet Gina' of their invasion, I don't doubt. "I'm a big boy!"

"That you are, Terrence. That you are." The general's eye twitches at another familiar name. After all, it was us and the Trabian that got called by name during the entire mission. And Ter and I got called most.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I re-enter the meeting room, with Stella and Danica in tow. Poor Stella looks a little queasy, but Danica is pretty stoic about it. We walk around the table, taking our seats once again. I plop my bag on the table, a noticeable squelch oozing out of it.

"And?" dukey demands.

I open the bag, and Stella covers her ears, forcing her eyes shut so she won't see or hear anything. I take out the first hand and toss it towards the general. It lands almost exactly at the end of the table, blood splattering onto his once pristine outfit and marking his medals with the blood they were earned with.

"Forty-six men entered with him. Only thirty were at the car as he ordered. That one was in the kitchen ordering your chef to 'cook up some grub'." I grab the next hand, tossing it the same way. "This one was dumb enough to grope Luanne. And his buddies?" Another two hands fly towards the general. Each hand still has part of the uniform sleeve frozen on, though not cold enough to stow the blood from flowing. You'd almost think whatever froze them, didn't have enough time to freeze the blood. "They took exception to me slapping them with that last hand." I continue telling him exactly what his jackasses did that pissed me off, though really their being Galbadians is enough for me.

"So, all hands tallied, I'm missing sixteen soldiers?" the general asks.

"Soldiers are disciplined men and women who fight to protect their homes, their country, and their head of state. I'm a merc, and I'm more a soldier than those corpses now tied to your shiny car." Major Migraine sighs. "Now. I believe we were busy not getting answers from you on why you've come. Please, continue boring me. I'm sure His Grace will gladly send me to mop up your pissants sooner or later." And just like that, I plop my chin back onto my palm, as if I hadn't stolen the first asshole's gunblade the hack off the hands I needed as evidence—let alone the sixteen new GFs I have. Lucky me.

"Let me guess. You were the Cadet Gina Intel kept hearing about."

"And you're the General Caraway that didn't deign to step out onto the battlefield," Nida counters. "One might almost think you were against invading. And yet, here you are, stalling for time you aren't being given."

The general sighs, shaking his head. "Very well. We don't know who is causing the issue. We are here in hopes that we might find out. Those men were meant to scout for any clues they could find, though obviously they took that to mean they were to harass your people further."

" _Congratulations_. You've shown yourself to be a dumbass. There's no electricity in this nation. Nowhere. How do you use a computer to hack, when you have no juice to turn it on?" I drawl, turning to him and glaring dully.

"The same way the last sixty probes were sent digitally from this manor, to locate the source of the problem."

"That would be me," Ter announces. "And frankly, that was done via a diagnostic I was running. With His Grace's blessing. And yet, you see that as… what? Relocating the problem? A pigeonhole for you to cast blame?"

Another sigh. He just can't get a leg-up here. Or he's coming to terms with us being able to kill them all—not that anyone on the planet would blame us, other than Galbadia.

"So, instead of solving your problems. You come here to stir up more trouble. My good sir. I suggest you answer my question. What are you here to achieve? And rest assured, another delayed or obfuscated answer will absolve all parameters on which of your soldiers Miss Lafayette is permitted to kill."

"My orders were to deduce to source of the probes, and to ensure your continued compliance to maintaining the communications tower," he says, seemingly laying his cards on the table. "I've found the probe source. Will you continue maintaining the tower?"

"I have agreed to maintaining it, if you keep your soldiers out of my dukedom," dukey gripes again. "Solve the problem created in your borders, and we will uphold our part of the bargain."

"I'm afraid I cannot report that as cooperation." No, of course not. This isn't about a tower, your message was already sent. This is about power, and showing who in this relationship between Dollet and Galbadia wields it.

I unzip my nipple teaser, my pistols' grips seeing sunlight for the first time today. Stella's hand is on my thigh, no doubt to warn me to behave until I get orders.

"Are you trying to ask us to power a tower with the electricity we don't have, general?" dukey asks, understanding full well that I am ready to put a cap in that shitfaced ass.

"My orders were clear, Your Grace. I am not to return to Deling City until I have your compliance. Whilst the tower is inoperable, that is impossible to ascertain."

I take out my pistol, laying it on the table with the barrel pointing at the Galbadian.

"I am willing to report those men as casualties to the beasts en route here. And I am willing to order them to stay only in your garden around my car."

I pull back the slider, popping a round into the chamber. The general keeps his hands on the table, his fingers intertwining and the muscles showing tension.

"But until that tower is fully operational, I'm afraid orders prevent me from leaving."

I click off the safety.

"Then you effectively offer yourself and your men as my prisoners until your government solves the problem you created. Is that assessment correct, General Caraway?"

The man's cellphone rings. He flinches, no doubt mistaking it for being shot. He fishes it out of his jacket pocket and answers.

"No, sir. I've located the source of the probe. Dollet was running a diagnostic, trying to find the … No, they have no power whatsoever… No, they answer all my questions readily, and they've tended to our wounded soldiers. They've been superb hosts, Mr President… I'm not sure I understand."

"I SAID TO KILL THEM ALL!" he shouts so loud that the Galbadian has to jerk back the phone to protect his hearing. "WHAT DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

I agree. That was pretty clear.

"Understood, sir. Caraway out." He clicks his phone closed, betrayal obvious in his eyes.

"So. Does this mean I get to kill them?" I drawl.

"No need, Gina. That is an order I would never carry out."

"Aww. I _hate it_ when an **obviously** psychopathic dictator ruins his _perfect image_. I mean, he _never_ ordered the **slaughter** of innocents before, _right_?" If that drips with any more sarcasm, I'm going to have to wipe it out of my eye.

"Before Sorceress," again, Stella grabs my hand," Edea came into the picture? No. President Deling never did. I believe she is the source of our problem."

"And what, pray tell, is your solution?" dukey asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry. I will deal with the sorceress." Another squeeze. Third time isn't a charm, it's a problem. "If you'll excuse me. I need to get back to the capital."

"Miss Lafayette. Please see him out." I reengage the safety, picking up my pistol and holstering it.

"Permission to engage?" I have my doubts, but asking is always more profitable.

"Approval pending his lack of adherence to those words."

 _Sigh_. "Fine."

I escort the man out to his car. I rather enjoy the pained look as he sees his men piled up on top of it, and the rest of those pussies trembling at the sight of me. "Men! We're leaving! If anyone even _looks_ like he's going to disobey that direct order, I won't even bring your corpse back for proper burial! Is that clear?!"

"Wait! We're just gonna let her get away with this?! She **murdered** them!"

" **Let** her?!" Caraway bellows. I think he's starting to see just how damaged his army is. Or maybe he understands I could probably take them all out before he even reaches for his sidearm?

"You want to avenge your comrades? Then you may stay here." I grin.

Caraway starts tugging his men off the car, letting them drop like ragdolls. He gets into the driver's seat, and he just pulls away. Ooh. Christmas came early this year! They still have their motorcycles, and I see a much cuter keychain!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I walk in, studying Stella. She's just sitting there, morose and unresponsive. "I heard gunshots," dukey states the obvious.

"Apparently, they believed they had the right to kill me. Something about avenging their comrades?"

"And yet, you don't have a scratch on you," he observes. "Curious. And Caraway escaped. You want to see what he intends to do about this."

"I shot his hand. He'll argue he fought his way out. If you play dead, he might get away with it."

"I think I'll keep Balamb Garden on speed dial instead. Miss Lafayette, I thank you and your team for everything."

"Uh. You should direct that at Terrence. I'm just the backup."

"Be that as it may, please stay as my personal guests."

"Uh, shouldn't we head back to Garden?" Stella asks, confused. Protocol would agree with her, if not for that other things we have to do.

"We were expecting this to take longer anyway. And I still need to check a few things. We can stay a few days," Terrence offers.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Got the first one in my sites. A team of two. Their green uniforms telling me this is going to be sweet. Nida and Ter already slipped through the patrols to handle their bit. So my job is cleanup, and keeping patrols off their asses—boils down to me shooting people.

The picture of Stella crying and holding Danica to her chest as I was leaving flashes across my consciousness. No heroics. I need to get home to her. Even if that means rescuing almost no GFs.

I cast sleep on one, the other freaks out—a bullet via silencer solves that, right in the forehead where he's most likely to survive. I focus my Draw, finding they both have two GFs—a battler and a support—and they have Stop, Reflect, and Firaga. These are far more prepared. I'll have to be extra careful. I'd love to just suck them dry, but I only take the GFs, before shooting them both in the eye.

I make my way down the lineup, passing another eight teams just like that last one. Same setup. The problem is, shift change is in an hour, and I still have four teams that take semi-random routes. Still, my team needs me to find them, and I need to get home to the cuddly warm body in my bed waiting for me.

Curious, I take the headset from the last shithead. I hear talking, in a dialect I'm not familiar with. There's laughing and the word 'drink' comes up often enough. They aren't on anything remotely high-alert-y. Good. Movement catches my eye, heading towards one of the hangars.

Nida should be in there!

I rush, keeping as quiet as I can. The idiot leaves the door open, so I peer in, finding the lights all on. There's three guys sitting at a table, laughing and motioning to the fourth seat. I look around, finding another table, with much the same. The last four teams—no wonder their patterns were so random.

But Nida's still missing. I look around, finding an extra 'leg' on the aircraft. And those idiots didn't spot her? Hell, I'm grateful, but that's too sad for words.

I focus Sleep again, only this time I don't focus on the one—I broadcast it. Five hit the table, fast asleep, three jump to their feet, reaching for their gunblades. Two die instantly, the last gets shot in the forehead.

I Draw the two GFs on the forehead-shot, before shooting him in the eye. "Nida. You mind cleaning up for me?"

"No can do, Luciana. I'm busy rigging this thing." I shake my head. The lazy hoe. "If it helps, Ter and I had to clear out the guards in his target."

"No. That doesn't help in the least." I start drawing all the GFs, shooting the soldiers as I go. It's starting to get crowded in me—will need to do something about that when I get back to Garden. Or maybe see if Stella wants a few new friends? I like that idea.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Okay. The barracks. This place is going sky-high for breakfast, so I need to make sure no one is alive to sound the alarm before then. I focus my Draw…

…

I check the next row…

…

Nothing. They switch GFs to the on duty soldiers. Well, that makes things easier! I just walk up to the first, and shoot him in the face. Then the next, and the next.

I just keep moving down the line, the room getting ranker and ranker as I go. The dead don't need silly things, like the contents of their bowels or bladders. One ass jerks up, and gets put down just as quickly.

I pause, switching magazines. A presence fades into existence next to me. Princess takes out her pistols and picks up where I left off. She never did like me taking so long to reload.

Once I'm good to go, we make short work of the remainders. Sure, we still have six barracks to go after this, but it's a work in progress.

"Done!" Ter announces over the radio. "Hey, I've isolated your receivers and knocked out power to the others." That means he's already done with his bit, and he wants to be our eyes so we stay safe.

"She's in the barracks. She can't talk," Nida explains for me.

"I know. But she now knows that my bit is done, and that I'm watching for shift change for her. They're holding a meeting in the command center. They're talking about latest updates, and the one who looks to be in charge is talking about Caraway's meeting in Dollet. It would seem the general had a run-in with a well-organized Timber Resistance group. He claims they've stepped up their game since Galbadia's latest boot against their face and advises extreme caution when dealing with them again." Done with the last asshole, I change magazines again.

So he means to hire Garden to assassinate the sorceress. "What's your status?" I ask.

The barracks door swings open. I point, ready to blow a hole into whoever that is.

I lower my pistol with a sigh. "Don't do that."

"What are you talking about? Go on, shoo. I'm busy here," Nida runs me off. All I can do is shake my head.

"Hey. You might want to get down to the command center."

"What happened?"

"Some guy just ran in. Says he found bodies all over the place."

I dash out of the barracks, heading down the road and towards the command center where trouble is brewing.

"Ah… uh… Guys, we need to leave. Now."

I freeze. "What?"

"The guy that strolled in? He's eating the soldiers."

"I'm sorry. I could almost swear you said he's eating people." Nida's making about as much sense of this as I am.

"I did. Could be a Blue Mage. And if he is, he'd think us tasty snacks."

"We have a job to do," I remind him.

"He's doing it for us. Just set the charges. We need to leave." Gunshots rings out in the night. "He just took a bullet through his brain. And he's still walking. This isn't a fight we want. Move."

I nod, agreeing fully. Turning on a dime, I rush back towards Nida. "Is there an inflight meal planned?"

"Of course not. I'm keeping her warm all the same." Nida runs out of the barracks, a Flame Flan and Bomb staying behind to get the party started, once we're safe.

I nod to them, thanking them wordlessly. They bob their heads—though the Bomb bobs his whole body.

We dash for the hangar where Ter is waiting for us. "Status?" I demand.

"He's looking at the camera with a weird glint in his eye. It's as if he sees me in it, and he likes that."

"Sill in CC?" The brightly colored airship reminds me of a wyrm—long and thin. The wings are almost negligible, and there seems to be exhaust pipe pointing in every direction. I have no idea what that's about, and I'm not in the mood to care just yet.

"Yeah. Shit! He just lunged at the camera! Dude looks like a fucking reptile!"

"Good. Winter will kill him off." I shove Nida through the door and shut it behind us. "You figure this thing out?"

"Uh, yeah?" I hear his voice up ahead. I enter the cockpit, finding him waving at me. He shuts down his laptop, the live feeds going down with it. The lights on the whole base just died, too. "Sit down, buckle up, and don't ask questions. Trust me, you won't like the answers."

I take out the earpiece, and jab the power button on it. The little red light flickers and blinks out. "I haven't liked much about this mission. So, spare me." I plop into the seat in the back—there are six seats, but I figure these two can handle this. Nida—unsurprisingly takes her seat beside Ter.

There's a dropping feeling in my gut, and suddenly we're off the ground. What the fuck? I grab my seatbelt quickly, strapping in. No warm up, no building up speed. Just FOOF!

Fuck this bird!

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

As if the night wasn't strange enough. The airship stops. Mid-fucking-air. It just stops. "Alright, let's go."

"GO?!" What the fuck is going on here?!

And yet, Nida and Ter usher me out to the middle of the airship, and the floor fucking opens! Wind rushes into greet us, bringing the scent of impending doom with it—we're at least a few hundred feet above ground.

"I fucking hate you both." Instead of worrying with me, Nida grabs some harpoon looking thing, and shoots the fucking ground—it still takes a dozen seconds to actually hit.

"Ladies first," Nida announces, jumping forward and grabbing the cord. She just jumps, and she just grabs it. And she fucking falls down to the ground.

"And I'm the suicidal one of this squad, huh?" I complain, shaking my head in disgust. "If I die, you're telling Stell yourself." I jump and grab the wire, grateful Stella got me to buy these gloves. They'll be fucked, no doubt in my mind, but better the gloves than my hands.

I takes almost a minute—or an eternity, but same difference right now—of falling, and holding on for dear life. The chilly winds suddenly feel extra cold as they rush passed me, the early morning dew clinging to my face in the worst way, before I hit the ground running.

A few steps in, I stumble and I fall. And I fucking curse. Who in the flying nine fucking hells would come up with that?! Let alone ACTUALLY FUCKING BUILD IT!

"Come on. We need to get back in before sunup." I know that! But fuck! "Come on. Up." Nida grabs my arm, jerking me up onto my feet. We summon our chocobos, mount up, and we ride, heading back towards Dollet.

"Strangest fucking night of my life."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Entering our guestroom, I quietly close the door behind us. "Where the hell have you been?" Stella demands, crossing her arms. Nida and Ter share a look—deciding this isn't their fight, they head off to bed without a word.

Stella just stands there, her arms crossed, and tapping her foot impatiently. "I wake up in the middle of the night, and you aren't there. Instead I have Danica in my arms. Why?"

I hold up my hands to tell her to give me a minute. I take off my army boots, unzip and strip off my nipple-teaser, and remove my holsters. I set them on the little table—my boots going under it.

"I can't talk about it. And not because I don't trust you," I soothe, making a come-here motion. She stays put. Figuring it couldn't hurt, I walk over to her, but she walks away. She's emotional. Why? What's going on? And frankly, we still haven't talked about that 'sorceress' reaction of hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Bullshit.

"Then come here," I demand. She walks to the window instead, peering out at the stars. I walk up behind her, and suddenly she needs to walk around. She wants me to comfort her, but she's afraid of me at the same time. She isn't upset, she's scared. "You had a nightmare. Something to do with sorceresses."

She flinches, tears streaming down her face to confirm it. I nod, having figured as much. "I'm going to sit down right here," I say, taking a seat. "I am not going to come to you, and I am not going to run from you. I want you to come to me on your own when you're ready."

She hugs herself, tears almost becoming a river as her shoulders start quaking with the sobs ripping through her. "Fuck that," I mutter, getting to my feet and going to her. She doesn't fight me this time, letting me wrap my arms around her middle. She buries her face in the nape of my neck and her trembling hands take two fistfuls of my shirt. Including my bra strap. Painful as it is—she's putting almost too much pressure on my boob and my shoulder in one fell swoop—I say nothing. I just hold her.

I scoop her up, holding her like a toddler against me, and I walk us over to our shared bed. Danica's mumbling something, but she cuddles up to me the second she notices a warm body in the bed with her—her breathing evens out instantly and her gentle snores kiss my ear.

With one munchkin handled, I focus on the other. I don't know what her deal is, but it has something to do with sorceresses. That much anyone can guess. But more importantly, thinking back, she didn't even react to the first time the word was said—was it the semi-neutral context?

I need her to open up, I need her to talk to me, to tell me what's wrong so I can help her. But really, I've given her no reason to do so. I've never talked about my past, and the only mention of it is in direct reference to Tina—not the best route.

"I was an only child, you know," I say, knowing she won't answer the same way I know she can hear me just fine. "My dad was a Galbadia Garden dropout. He just couldn't hack it."

The sobs lessen, but the tears don't. "He always used to talk shit about them. Galbadia Garden this, that and the other. And he loved his wine. Almost as much as he liked slapping mom around."

The tears have stopped. She's so confused she doesn't remember she's crying.

"He just got back from his shift that day. Some commanding officer was in a mood, and demoted dad for it. Told him his next salary was cut, and some other shit he was griping about. Somehow this ended up as mom's fault. Especially since she just spent the last money on buying me my first trainer's pistol."

"Your mom… bought that?"

"Yeah. Dad hated it, of course. Said my mom was raising me like a boy, that I should learn to cook and clean like a proper wife. So anyway. Dad started drinking earlier than usual. Mom was just showing me how to clean and oil my gun. Said that it was my birthday present, even though my birthday was months off. It was like every word coming out of her mouth just pissed him off more."

"What happened?"

"Dad forced me to shove my new pistol in her mouth." She starts tearing up again. She can tell where this is going. "She was on her knees, begging him not to do this to me. She didn't even care about her own life, she didn't want me to hurt like that."

"Is that how you broke your finger?"

"No. That came later." She stiffens, not liking the sound of that. "After the funeral, he started bringing home women. Told me to call them mom. Told me to listen to them like a good little girl. Then one night, he came home alone. Drunk, as usual. He got this look in his eyes, like I would be the tightest little pussy he'd ever fuck. When he put his hands on me… I… I snapped."

"What happened?"

…

"Tell me what happened?"

"No… nothing."

"Luciana?" she pleads, her desperation obvious in her tone. She doesn't want to hear, but she wants me to trust her enough to tell her. "Please tell me?"

Sigh. "I grabbed the closest thing I could. Candlestick I think it was. And I just started wailing on him." Tears well up, my voice starts quivering. "The whole time, all I could hear was mom begging him not to hurt me. All I could see was her on the floor, bleeding from her head. And it just upset me more and more."

She pulls back, showing me her tearstained face. "When the candlestick broke, I went for my gun. And one of those heavy metal hammers fell on my finger from a higher shelf. Broke it, of course, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to hurt him."

I swallow the bile threatening to jump out.

"I wanted to hurt him worse than he hurt mom."

She kisses me, soft and gentle. Her salty lips quivering, as if my pain hurts her more than it does me.

"Lafayette is mom's maiden name." She kisses me again, an odd combination of comfort and anguish in her eyes. She aches for me, but I don't doubt she feels so much more comfortable with me now.

"You refused to take his?"

"Damn straight. Son of a bitch lost his child the day mom died."

"Is he why you're into girls?"

"Nah. I always used to dream about marrying a hot chick. I used to look at old movies with mom. And I would always imagine myself in the lead role, sweeping the leading lady off her feet."

"That sounds like you," she teases, laughing a little. "So why'd your mom teach you to shoot?"

"She was a country girl, taught to hunt her own food to survive. She figured it served her well, so I should learn it, too."

"That makes sense."

"She thought so. And she was right. I was picked up by Garden almost immediately after being put in an orphanage. The only thing I wanted to bring with me was my pistol and a box of cartridges, so they knew it was either call Garden or risk me shooting people that pissed me off. They tried to stick me in Galbadia, of course, but I told them it was either Balamb or I start shooting people on principle."

Her shoulders shiver, a laugh taking her by surprise.

"So you wanna tell me about it?"

"My parents?"

"The sorceress thing you have."

"…"

"I'm not going to get mad if you don't. But talking about it helped me. Maybe it'll help you?"

"…" Some other time, then.

"So anyway. I want to take you shopping in Miniville. Check out the stores, see if we can't turn our little apartment into a home for us and our brat."

"…" Her tears come back full force, along with her heart wrenching sobs.

"Hey, did you want some more GFs? I haven't sorted through them yet, but it's starting to feel crowded in there."

"I'm a sorceress."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"…" Her chin quivers as she struggles mightily to form the words. "I. Am. A. Sorceress."

"What does that have to do with shopping?" I ask, honestly confused. She looks up, just as confused as me. I blink. She shakes her head, as if to chase away the cobwebs. "What? I'm talking about decorating and us claiming Danica as our brat. And suddenly you're on and on about that? So what color rugs should we get for the bathroom. I want the fluffy ones, mind you. I hate those linen ones. They just feel so rough on my feet."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah. You're a sorceress," I relay her words back to her, even more confused now. "Is… that a bad thing?"

"I…" She's shaking her head, a lost look in her eyes. "You do know what a sorceress is?"

"Hmm? It was on the exam. A woman who inherits the ability to directly control magic from a sorceress before she dies. Notable sorceresses are Edea, who seems like a dick, Adel, who was a dictator and a dick, and… ooh, what's her face? I can never remember that third one. The one that saved the town under attack?"

"And… you're not afraid of me?"

I narrow my eyes, even more confused. "Seriously?" I half demand. "No, seriously? I've only ever seen you use spells to heal people. What's to be afraid of, exactly?" I stab her nose with my finger, my eyes smiling to show feel more amused with her than frightened. "You're about as scary as a puppy."

She lunges forward, forcing my finger out of the way as she claims my lips. Hot, hard, and starting to get me moist is all the right places.

"Guys," Danica butts in, obviously awake. "It's the middle of the night. But I'm right here. Save your honeymooning for when you have a private room."

I burst out laughing, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her brow. Little baby snuggles up to us, throwing an arm around Stella.

"And seriously. What's Edea got to do with our Stella?" Got me, kiddo. "She seems like a dick."

"My thoughts exactly," I agree, grinning. "Come on. Sleep. We'll discuss your abnormal worldviews when we get home."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 5_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: And there we have it, chapter 5. I have the next chapter already ready and waiting. So, 10 reviews and you get the chapter. Otherwise, I frankly don't know if continuing this story even makes sense, if no one's reading it._**


	6. Uh… Check please?

**_Daughters of Hyne_**

 ** _"I care for the rules about as much as I care you. In case you missed that, I care for neither." Gina is your typical SeeD candidate—orphaned, cynical, and really only looking for profitable trouble. That is, until she meets someone that turns her world upside down. Warnings inside._**

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 ** _Rated M for: Violence, wartime stories, references to gore and torture, nudity, (allusion to) sex, (allusion to/mention of) rape, and life as a female mercenary._**

 ** _Lesbian main character. SeeD will be depicted as the mercenaries they are. Ninety percent of Garden students are orphans, this will be reflected in backstories. Starts at the beginning of Disc 1. Loosely follows storyline, but with more emphasis on Sorceresses, culture, history, and warfare. World will be greatly expanded upon, given my imagination is not limited by Playstaion 1 hardware. And there will be organizations that use different forms of magic systems, as one would expect from a world that researches these things._**

 ** _Chapter 6—Uh… Check please?_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Riding down the same old road on our motorcycles, I find a sense of peace washing over me. Just knowing that I can predict what's around the next bend, what's over the next hill—it comforts me.

"You're gonna teach me to drive this thing, right?!" Danica begs, squeezing me to show she's aiming that at me.

"Of course!" A sharp pain erupts from where Stella's holding me. "As soon as Stella stops pinching me for not telling you no!" That's going to leave a bruise, I think. She really isn't happy I'm even considering it.

We make it into Garden's parking lot, going down to the lower level and taking up my private space. I'm so spray painting it yellow and purple so no one ever thinks it's available. Toeing the kickstand, my girls slide off and start stretching out the kinks. Ter and Nida park right beside us, both beaming at finally being home.

We take our time, unloading bag after bag after bag of stuff we bought. Ter and Nida aren't any better—they have three duffel bags, same as us. Though I think I bought more bags than them—my GFs will need the storage space!

Still, we scrounge up our haul, and we start making our way home. We pass Xu, who looks at our bags and shakes her head. She welcomes us all the same, and promises to come ogle all we got. Yandre is just passing with a few junior cadets, he's lecturing about something—too many words and not even enough directed at me for me to care. He nods to us, though.

"Oh, hey! Gina! You're back!" one of the cadets gushes, starts in his eyes. There's a wave of excitement, and everyone keeps welcoming us home.

"Alright, calm down. Instructor Yandre is talking about something important. You should be paying more attention to that."

"Yeah, but even he admits you know more about GFs. Can't you teach us?" a girl asks, giving me the puppy eyes treatment.

"You brats think you're ready for my kind of crash courses?" I tease, knowing they're going to swear high and low that they are.

"I dunno, Luciana. You've been taking my brains for a ride lately," Danica complains, rubbing her temples to stave off a headache.

Suddenly they don't look so sure.

"Listen to what Instructor Yandre has to say. It'll make things so much easier when you start taking lessons from me. And besides, Nida and Terrence here learned from Instructor Yandre, too. And I barely have to teach them anything."

"Really?" another little boy asks, looking to her instructor in a whole new light.

"Yeah. It's boring as all hell, don't get me wrong. But. If you can handle what he has to teach? Yeah, you'll end up taking lessons from me in no time at all."

All of a sudden, everyone's hanging off of Yandre's every word. He inclines his head, ushering his class through the hall again. We run into another familiar face just as we're heading up to the dorms—sure, we're on the fourth floor, higher than the others, but we're still in the same section of Garden.

"Hey, the honeymooners are back!" Tina teases. I cock an eyebrow, but don't answer. "Aw, no love for your honey?"

"Stella gets love from her all the time," Danica snipes, also cocking an eyebrow at Tina's obvious jealousy.

"Shit, Stell. Did you clone me while I wasn't looking?" I tease, nudging Danica with my elbow. Dani just rolls her eyes and we keep walking.

"So that's how it is?" Tina asks, clearly fuming. It's called moving on. You should try it.

"Hey, Luciana? Can we do a resource run later?" Dani practically begs, wrapping her free arm around my elbow and hugging it. "I could really use some Cures. Stella's been teaching me how to mend broken bones with it."

"You don't say," I murmur, thinking about that. "Well, we can always use another capable healer around here. So, yeah. We'll head out after lunch."

"Alright!" Danica jumps up excitedly, tugging Stella and me ahead to make us go faster.

"Hold your chocobos, young lady," Stells gets on her case. "We still have to unpack. And I haven't even figured out how to use that washing machine yet."

"Aw, come on, Stella! How often do I get Luciana to myself for the afternoon?"

"More than I do." I mouth, _ouch_ , shaking my head. "Nida, Terrence, will you be joining us for lunch?"

"Love to…" Nida trails off, blushing. "But, uhhh… we have… a… research! Yeah, totally researching the rest of the day."

"Yeah. Top secret, you see," Ter chimes in, his eyes twinkling with mischief. I get the impression they bought that whipped cream for dessert… only not the dessert you order in any restaurant I've ever eaten in.

Stella and I share a look, both of us blushing up a storm.

"So they'll be screwing all afternoon."

"Dani!"

"What? It's true." I don't think that's Stella's point.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I shoo Stella into the kitchenette to unpack the frozen goods—I have Sancuan helping her, since he was keeping them cool. Dani and I start unpacking the clothes we bought, and the stuff Stella wanted for our little porch. I take out two little DIY shelves, already going through the instructions to figure out how to put it together. Dani's pretty happy taking out the bag of soil and the dozen pots and bags of seeds Stella wants to plant either today or tomorrow.

By the time the second shelf is standing on its own power, the scent of a warm meal being prepared tugs my attention inside.

"Do you have any idea how lucky we are?" I ask dreamily. Seeing Stella wearing a fluffy yellow apron, her hand flying around in circles as she beats the eggs into a consistent batter for whatever she's making, it does things to me.

"We, or you?" Danica teases, elbowing me with a knowing smile.

"Definitely me." No point in denying it. "But I'm pretty sure you're lucky to have her, too."

"Point," she concedes. "So. She's a sorceress, huh?"

"She seems convinced." I shrug, not caring.

"Could you possibly care less?"

"If she is, she is. If she isn't, she isn't. What I care about is whether those eggrolls she's making will be salty or sweet."

"So if others find out and try to hurt her?"

"What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"Shoot 'em all, and let the gods sort 'em out." She sighs, finally getting my point. "So you're really okay with this?"

"The way I figure it, the three we know about had to inherit their powers from someone else. Who then inherited their powers from someone else. Who got it from someone else. That's a whole lot of sorceresses we know nothing about. So why didn't history record them?"

"So you think they kept their powers a secret?"

"It's a possibility. And it makes a certain amount of sense." I shrug, setting the two shelves over to the side so they won't get in the way. I start stacking the empty pots on them, so Stella will be able to find them when she's ready for it. "But more importantly, can you imagine Stella ever trying to hurt someone?"

"Psh," Dani shakes her head, no. "She's still pretty pissed you didn't say no to teaching me your Limit Break."

I scoop up the bags of seeds—why did she want cilantro?—and stuff them into one of the pots for safekeeping. "So why should I worry? If she treats me right, I'll stay by her side. If that means taking on the world, so be it."

"Dang, and you're the lucky one? Miss Knight, I think Stella's far luckier to have you."

I roll my eyes.

"Oh, give it up, Luciana. Anyone else would have been running for the hills."

"Maybe. But that isn't my style. So what do you make of it? I mean, you've been reading up on the Sorceress Wars. What do you make of them as a whole?"

"I…" She furrows her brow, deep in thought. "I dunno. I mean, yeah. Adel was clearly a dick. And she used her power for herself and no one else. But… It didn't make sense. Why would she do that? It doesn't make sense. People don't just up and start killing each other. There has to be more to it than that."

"You see?" I tease, poking her shoulder playfully. "There's more to it. So, all I have to do is make sure our Stella is kept safe, and there's nothing we need to worry about."

The door slides open, Stella standing there with a soft smile in her eyes that seems to only glow brighter as her lips curl up. "You two should go wash your hands."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Sitting down on the carpet—we need couches, and we need that dining room table with matching chairs—Stella starts dishing out food for all of us. The purple dishes and yellow chopsticks seem to strike a balance between us.

It isn't an elaborate meal—just rice, greens, some meat, and those eggrolls—but it's home all the same. Stella really took her time, making sure the sauce is just right, making sure the rice is soft and sticky and just salty enough. It tastes like a meal that was prepared with love, and that's all I could ever ask for.

"I'm sorry we couldn't fit those things on the motorcycle," Stella apologizes, looking around. She no doubt means the table and chairs she saw on sale in Balamb Town. The owner didn't mind delivering, but he thought Garden was too far out of the way.

"It's fine," I assure her, pinching another eggroll between my chopsticks and popping it into my mouth. I'd rather be sitting here on this carpet, eating a meal she cooked herself, than spend the rest of my life in that palace eating cuisine made by the best chefs with best ingredients Dollet has to offer.

"Hey, maybe we could rent a car in Balamb Town to deliver it?" Dani suggests. It isn't a bad idea.

"We'll see what we can arrange. If anything, we can ask Nida and Ter what they've come up with. We could try to make one trip out of it, or maybe see if we can book a car here in Garden."

Stella and Dani both agree that's a good idea, but we quickly get caught up in enjoying our meal again. Just as Dani is leaning forward to grab some more chicken, her holsters grab my attention. She's as safe as can be in this room, but, like me, she wears them anyway.

"Oh, Luciana?" I freeze, an eggroll just barely not touching my lips. Stella giggles, her eyes lighting up at my antics. "You can put it in your mouth, you know."

"Better safe than sorry," I tease, sucking it in and chewing.

"I was just wondering. You said you got more GFs. Did you happen across a GF White Rabbit?"

I narrow my eyes, filtering through the crowd. "Yeah. And a GF Carbuncle."

"Perfect. When you feel Dani's ready for another GF, I want her to have one or both of them."

"Sure," I agree. "You want me to give them to you for safekeeping?"

"It's fine. I know you'll take care of them until our little girl's ready."

"Not little," Dani grouses and blushes and pouts.

"Alright," I agree, ignoring the big baby. "But I have one that I want you to have."

"Hmm?"

"GF Snow Wolf. Ice Elemental, of course. But I've been talking to her. She's very protective of her summoner, and she kinda shows that…" I blush, wondering why I went there.

"That Balamb's Ice Princess is watching over me?" I blush even deeper. "Aww, that's so sweet!"

"Yeah, yeah. Ease up. We're eating here."

"Can I have one?!" Dani begs, hearts in her eyes.

"I have two. But Stella just asked—"

"What if I get a wolf and a rabbit? I wouldn't summon them at the same time, and you just said the wolf is very protective of their summoner. He or she could keep an eye on me when neither of you is around."

Stella and I share a look. We're both impressed by her sound logic. She subtly nods to me.

"Alight." I isolate one of the Snow Wolves, drawing her out to my hand. Dani practically jumps at me to take her. I quickly coax the White Rabbit to join her, who Danica takes just as eagerly. "But no more GFs for a long while. I'm spoiling you rotten as is."

"And I love you for it," she coos, pouncing on me and hugging the life out of me. She kisses my cheek, thanking me wordlessly.

"I thought she'd end up being the disciplinarian," Stella teases, beaming at us. Dani's foot almost knocks into the bowl of rice—accidents happen. "Please don't go spilling all the food, Danica. A little restraint won't kill you, you know."

"But, Stella~aaaa! Shouldn't I thank Luciana for spoiling me?"

"Not like that, you shouldn't. You're just trying to butter her up to bring more GFs for you!"

Dani and I share a look, grinning—Stella has a point. And it's not like it didn't cross my mind.

"If you put half that energy into your healing studies, you'd put Dr Kadowaki and me to shame," Stella grouses, shaking her head. Even now, she knows that if I go on another mission, if I come across more Galbadians, I would gladly shower her and Dani in all the GFs they can handle.

"Aw, don't be like that. Luciana was talking about how I could junction Cure to my bullets, and how I could shoot people into good health!"

"Luciana!"

"What? It's true!"

"That's not the point! How do you think people in dire need of medical aid are going to react to being shot?!"

"About the same as a Galbadian. Doesn't change the veracity."

"Stop missing the point!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Ah, there you are. Rested up, I see," headmaster Cid greets us. Nida and Ter are stifling a hot blush as best they can. But Stell, Dani, and I really did spend the afternoon pretty lazily. "His Grace called after you left Dollet. He had but the highest of praises for you all. And he sent a healthy bonus to Garden as thanks for sending such a capable squad. Truly, I am most impressed with the glowing endorsement."

"Headmaster," we answer as one, snapping off a SeeD salute.

"So, naturally, I will be promoting you all. And, it would seem you were also there researching the limits of your GFs as well?"

"Yes, headmaster. We were testing the limits of our bond in terms of distance, ability to control them even surrounded by unknowns, and ability to have them do work they were never intended for. For example, I was able to have GF Wendigo aid in demolition work, while GF Shiva organized the workers, and GF Bite Bug surveyed our surrounds to ensure maximal security. Additionally, I have been attempting what should theoretically be impossible."

"Oh?"

"I am attempting to teach Wendigo spells. Thus far, he seems receptive on learning Reflect and Protect, but I simply do not have the resources to stock so many as to teach him."

"You don't say. Well, most impressive all the same, my dear!" He thinks about that, wondering what else GFs might be capable of in time, with the right training and the right learning environment—or am I projecting my thoughts onto him? "Yes, yes, that could prove most beneficial to our forces. I will have Instructor Rika see what he can do for you. He seems to have a knack for stocking spells faster than anyone else."

"I would be most grateful."

"Yes, yes. Most interesting research, indeed. I would like to see a presentation on your research thus far, if you don't mind."

"Headmaster," I snap a salute again.

"And I think I know just the solution to your resource issues. Operatives Yuka and Prendal have a knack for coaxing beasts to do their bidding. I've had them procuring a selection for the Training Area. Though we've had to section off some of it to protect the less experienced cadets."

"Hmm?" New enemies, new spells. Interesting. "I will have to see what I encounter in there, then."

"Do be careful."

"Headmaster?"

"No, it's just… Yuka has a… _unique disposition_ towards what I would otherwise consider dangerous monsters."

I grin, shaking my head. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Operative Luciana Lafayette." I turn to the Garden staff member, wondering what that one wants with me. "Master Norg wishes a word with you."

"And who… is Master Norg?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow. Is _that one_ already making a move to try to control me?

"He is Garden Master. Head of all three Gardens. And your master," I'm informed, quite snidely, might I add. So he's a pretentious little shit that thinks he can order me around.

"Very well. Where might I find Master Norg?" Stella elbows me, warning me to be on my best behavior.

"I will take you. Follow me."

"Headmaster," I snap off a salute.

"You are all dismissed. I will be coming by after dinner for that presentation. And I'll be bringing Yandre, Prendal, Yuka, and Xu, if you don't mind."

I turn to Stella. She beams and nods. "We'll be expecting you, though I'm afraid our apartment isn't as furnished as we'd like."

"It will be more than sufficient for a simple demonstration, I'm sure." I snap one last salute, turning to follow the impatient shit already tapping his foot near the elevator. I summon Princess, wordlessly asking her to keep an eye on Stella and Danica for me while I'm busy.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I stand at attention, facing what I can only describe as three baubles—two of which cast light on me.

"THREE!" The announcement comes out of nowhere, and suddenly the middle bubble pops open, revealing a blob of a being with an irritable look on its face. "WHERE IS OPERATIVE LAFAYETTE!"

"She is here, _Master_ Norg. As y _o_ u summ _oned_." There's a quiver in that little shit's voice. That means his short temper isn't restricted to verbal abuse. I may not have Princess with me, but I think I can take him all the same.

"OPERATIVE LAFAYETTE! I NEED A REPORT ON THE GALBADIAN AIRBASE YOU ATTACKED!"

"Master Norg," I snap a salute, mutely bitching about it. I don't know this shit, but he strikes me as the type that won't care about those details. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME! MARTINE ALREADY CONTACTED ME! GALBADIA BLAMES GARDEN! THAT MEANS SOMEONE KNOWS SOMETHING!"

"Forgive my simplemindedness, Master Norg. But Galbadia is also responsible for invading Dollet, demanding they maintain the communication tower, and then cutting off their power which effectively cripples their ability to uphold their retreat accord. Is this not just another such tactic, to cast blame wherever they desire?"

"HMM?" His meaty appendages wave about—if he were human, I'd think he was stroking his chin.

"Furthermore. Galbadia's president ordered his general to slaughter the duke and all his servants, while in hearing distance of myself and His Grace. I believe his exact words were, 'kill them all', heedless that the general portrayed us as the ideal hosts prior to the announcement. You may contact His Grace, the duke of Dollet, for confirmation of my claims, if you so desire."

"THAT IS CERTAINLY SOMETHING TO CONSIDER. GIVEN THEIR RECENT PROCLIVITY TO VIOLENCE." I knew you'd see it my way. "AND THERE WAS A REPORT OF A MALBORO SUMMONER AS WELL. THERE ARE NONE HERE WITH THAT GF."

"None that I am aware of, no."

"TELL ME, OPERATIVE LAFAYETTE. YOUR RESEARCH INTO GFS. IS IT EMPOWERING MY GARDENS?" Why is he talking so loud? It's not that he's shouting anymore, his voice just feels like it's booming off of every surface, even in this spacious room. And the room is quite spacious, easily the size of the cafeteria, and twice as tall—if orb-shaped with a flat surface to walk on. If I could turn this room in… not the time, idiot. Focus.

"All research is discussed with Instructor Yandre, who updates all classes so that our cadets will learn the most recent and accurate picture we have of what we can do with GFs as a whole. And I have already given a crash course to all SeeD Operatives who were present in this Garden at the time. Though the fruits thus far are limited, I believe we may expect great changes over long periods of time. However, I am unaware if this information is being communicated to other Gardens. I will discuss the matter as soon as I am able, and correct this if it is not already in effect."

"GOOD. GOOD. AND YOU ARE, OF COURSE, GOING TO PRESENT ALL NEW FINDINGS TO ME?" There we have it, the first issue. I don't answer to you. I don't know you. And my research is classified—if for no reason other than that I say it is.

"Forgive me, Master Norg. But I do not know of the chain of command in as much that it places you in a position to allow such a thing. Surely you would not have me reveal such delicate information to anyone that says I should tell them? Why, the power now in the hands of Garden could fall to our enemies!"

"SO YOU WOULD DENY ME?!" You're loud enough. Stop shouting.

"Perhaps I should highlight the precarious situation I am in, Master Norg. You see. Before today, I'd never heard of you. Though you are no doubt an influential man, I was never made aware of your very existence, let alone your position in the chain of command. Before I offer anything that could jeopardize your gardens, would it not be wise that I first obtain permission within the chain of command I am aware of, thereby ensuring that no confidential or classified information or raw data is given to anyone, simply because they say I should?"

"YOU HAVE QUITE THE SILVER TONGUE, OPERATIVE LAFAYETTE. VERY WELL. I WILL GIVE CID THE ORDER. HE WILL INFORM YOU WHEN YOU ARE TO MAKE A PRESENTATION FOR ME."

"I am most gracious for your understanding, Master Norg." Hanging around Nida all these years has paid off in unexpected ways.

The bubble plops closed. Obviously, I am dismissed.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

With a group of SeeDs standing in a circle in my office—it's not as if I have the seating to offer them—I summon Sanchuan, showing off the skills he's been building up. He dances around with his Galbadian Army model gunblade—need to get that replaced—doing a kata I've seen mutey and fumey doing over and over again for years.

"I've found no easy way to teach them these things," I explain. "But I've found that they learn anything I've learned. And I've discovered a way to teach them spells directly. If you have a hundred of any given spell stocked, they can absorb that, learning to cast the spell directly, as opposed to para-magic."

"Fascinating!" headmaster Cid praises.

"In this way, Princess has learned Blizzard, Blizzara, and Blizzaga. We've also learned that if she focuses the spell, she can funnel it directly into my stock. Though, I would advise caution. If they are unwilling to learn a spell, pushing them seems a dick move to me."

"Yes, I see what you mean," Yandre agrees readily. "And you say you discuss this with them before each spell is taught?"

"Of course. It's only right," I say, narrowing my eyes at him. He laughs, holding up his hands in surrender. "But, because I am so open with my allies, they have come to trust me. So much so that Wendigo is willing to learn two spells. Reflect and Protect—as I already discussed with headmaster Cid. Now, here's the thing. I need to have a hundred stocked, or there's no hope. But, I haven't yet discovered a spell they can't learn, simply spells they don't desire to. It could be there is a natural barrier that keeps Ice Elementals from learning Fire spells. It could be they just don't want to. I don't know, and I'm not going to force them into anything to find out."

"Of course not," headmaster agrees instantly. "No, this is already shifting the tides of combat in our favor. There's simply no need to cause a rift when unreserved cooperation is far healthier for summoner and GF alike."

"Agreed," Yandre chimes in, stroking his chin. "What if you try teaching them via items. Like Wizard stones?"

"I haven't considered or tried that. It could be that the right combination of items teaches them things I haven't yet considered, but I have no elbowroom to attempt that avenue just yet. Let alone the resources it would take."

"Agreed. They could absorb the items and produce nothing. Yet, it isn't an avenue we should shy away from."

"You're more than welcome to try your hand at it. As I said, I haven't the elbowroom."

"You're talking quite proper, Gina," Xu points out, her eyebrow suspiciously high.

 _Sigh_. "Yeah, sorry. Had a meeting with Norg. He's trying to loosen my tongue on my research, but what the hell do I know about where he fits into things?"

"Good point," Yandre agrees, skinning up his nose. He really doesn't like Norg.

"Yeah, but he'll just order Headmaster Cid to force her hand that way. It's only buying time. And he'll no doubt want us to teach Galbadia Garden all about it. I don't mind Trabia, but…"

"Agreed," Prendal chimes in. He's been quiet the whole time. Obviously he's more for taming the beasts headmaster says he prefers. "Galbadia's wildlife grows restless. A shift in the winds is coming."

"Sources say Sorceress Edea has her sights on Galbadia Garden. That she wants to make it her HQ," Xu says, her eyes flicking to Cid for some reason. And why does he look pained?

"That Edea. She always was headstrong," Cid mutters. His shoulders slump, as if under a strain that wasn't there a moment ago.

There's a knock at the door. Stella and Dani come in, my midget looking nervous for some reason. "Let me guess. It's bedtime, and someone wants a kiss goodnight?" I smirk, cocking an eyebrow.

Danica blushes furiously, suddenly fiddling with her pink moogle bear's poofy antenna.

"Come on, munchkin." I beckon to her with open arms, and she comes running. I scoop her up and blow a raspberry into her neck, teasing a surprised squeal from her.

"Luciana~aaaaa!" she complains, trying to sound annoyed with me. Her eyes twinkle all the same, so I don't buy it.

"What? You get a kiss, I get a laugh, everyone's happy."

She pouts and gives me a dull glare, crossing her arms and hugging her moogle bear tighter.

"Aw, no pouty grumpy face," I pout, just to tease her some more. "Hey, did you already talk to your new GFs?"

"Of course. Lucy likes summoning herself whenever someone gets too closed to me, so I've had to warn the other kids that she really will bite them if they aren't careful."

"I thought so," I say, my eyes smiling for her. "It's why I'm glad I got her for you. I can't have anyone picking on my little girl, after all."

"Luciana~aaaa! I'm not a little girl! I'm almost ten!"

"And that's ten times more adorable than you think it is." She pouts again. I smile and shake my head, kissing her goodnight. "Come on, to bed with you. You have a lot of work to do if you and your GFs are going to grow strong together."

"Yes, momma," she sighs. Her hands snap to her mouth, as if she can't believe she just said that. I'm too busy glowing to mind.

"Don't look so surprised," I chastise her gently, but the wide-eyed shock doesn't go anywhere. "I've only been spoiling you for weeks." She laughs, biting her lip nervously. "If you want to call me momma, I don't mind. If you want to call me Luciana, that's also fine. As long as your eyes smile when you see me, it's cool any which way."

She hugs me with all her might, crying a little. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm adorable. Now go on. I'm not getting in trouble with Stella because you're trying to stay up late." She giggles, kissing my cheek one last time as I set her down. She scampers off with Stella, still blushing at how that went.

"Right, I think we might have a problem," I say the second the door closes. "We'll have to be careful with GFs. It's been steadily growing more common that my GFs summon themselves without my instruction. While I don't mind in the least, it is something each summoner must be made aware of. And if they upset their GFs enough, there is a chance they will refuse to come when summoned, and they may discover a way to block the summoner from using their powers entirely. Let alone the easy access to the summoner's mind. They could start toying with things that I cannot predict."

"Hmm?" Yandre strokes his chin again. "Yes, there has been some research suggested that GFs affect our memories. Could this be why their raw data was so inconsistent?"

"It's at least plausible. After all, none of my allies have ever been upset or annoyed with me. And I try to offer each the chance to make their own happy memories. It could be that my approach doesn't cause a rift or jealousy, thereby sparing me from that fate."

"I can understand that," Xu agrees, a faraway look in her eyes. "Ever since I've been summoning my buddies just for a chat or a cozy meal, I've noticed memories I haven't thought about in years are slowly coming back to me."

"Yes, yes, that is most intriguing. And you say you they summon themselves?" Yandre presses, getting back to what he thinks is far more interesting.

As if to prove a point, Princess fades into existence beside me. "Yes, of course," she answers for me. "If my mistress dies, I die. As such, I do what I must to keep her sane and healthy."

"You see," I press. "It's the same with the Snow Wolves I gave Danica and Stella. I knew they'd become protective of them. And that means, if anyone tries to harm them, they'll have a pissed off wolf to contend with. One that will only grow stronger in time, might I add."

"I see. Yes, this is most vital information that all summoners treading this new path should know. After all, if your Wendigo were to become protective of you, and someone were to attack you, or even appear to do so?" Yandre might have a point, but…

"Tsch," I snort, shaking my head. "I'd worry about Princess and Ariana. These two are far more likely to shoot such a person, or peck them to death." Wouldn't that mean that Wendigo would very well become protective of me, if it is in any way in his nature? "You do have a point, though. It could be that Wendigo simply hasn't been around me long enough to be possessive of me."

Something to monitor, at any rate. "But that aside. My research with Bite Bug has proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that they would make ideal scouts and spies. I was able to scout out towns a hundred and fifty miles away, with enough clarity to make a map from Bite Bug's memory. I could monitor the people's movements. And I was able to study tells, if not as clearly as if it were with my own eyes. Terrence has suggested much the same with his GF Creeps, and if you take that into account with Nida's pyrotechnics and her Fire Elemental GFs?"

The other's shiver. That's a scary combination.

"Furthermore, if a summoner were to grow close enough with a powerful GF? Like Princess and me? What do you think Princess would do to keep me alive?"

"What wouldn't she do?" Xu laughs, beaming.

"Exactly. And seeing as she has my weapons skills, and I'm going to be getting her and myself far more specialized sniper gear? Let alone that she's grown curious of Sanchuan and his recent gunblade trainings."

"If you don't mind, Mistress Luciana?" I turn to Princess, wondering why she would word it that way. "I would prefer to only take up the gunblade."

"If that's what you want," I agree, nodding. "I wish you'd just call me Luciana, though."

"I am most grateful, mistress." I laugh, figuring she won't give in this time either.

Turning back to the others, I see nothing but furrowed brows and faraway looks. "So you mean to say, that the more powerful the GF grows, and the more potent the bond, the more dangerous the summoner becomes, in every aspect of the word?" headmaster Cid asks, just to be sure.

"That is it exactly. Let's say I had a GF Phoenix, who could resurrect me every time I was felled. And that Phoenix grew closer enough to me that he or she didn't want to lose me? Never mind that he or she wouldn't want to die, but consider what that would do for the summoner. In theory, you could send such a person into the frontlines solo, and they could decimate the enemy."

Their eyes grow cloudy. "That's why I don't want my research falling into anyone's hands. It risks more than Norg knows. It risks more than we know." I look to the door, wondering about that. "Not that I can guarantee no one else has come to the same conclusion, mind you."

Hmm. The man eating people. Norg said a Malboro summoner was spotted. "Another interesting thing. What if I was right, and this is a completely symbiotic relationship. Consider the effect our GF have on us. I am considered the Ice Princess, because of my cold personality. Nida is far warmer, which matches her Fire Elementals. It could be the GFs are attracted to a certain personality type, one that matches their element. But it could also be that they affect us as much or more than we affect them."

"Meaning?" Xu asks, worried.

"Meaning if we choose Dark Elementals, we could stray into the darkness. If we choose Holy Elementals, we could become as rigid and unbending. We might lose our natural state of being, and meld with the elements we bond with." Yandre is good at rewording my meaning.

"Exactly. And I don't have an easy answer for that. I mean, I'm quite comfortable with where my road takes me. But… if you have someone like… Seifer, purely as a reference. And he were to have a Dark Elemental GF?"

They baulk, not liking the only picture that combination could paint.

"Is it not wise," Yandre is the first to compose himself. "To advise that new summoners take opposing elements to bring this back into alignment?"

"Maybe," I shrug, not really caring. "But that isn't my call to make. I do research, I don't make judgment calls on protocol or wisdom calls on what this could mean. I have no conclusive data, and I have little interest in researching it beyond my idle speculation. And moreover, I'm not taking responsibility if any one of you takes a young cadet as a lab rat, whether they are informed on the matter or not."

"Hmm… what would you suggest, Gina?" Yandre asks.

"Let the summoners choose for themselves. Inform them of the risks, show them clear examples from previous summoners, and arm them with the information they need to make a personal decision. But do not make it for them."

"Agreed. I love my Dark Elementals. They're a blast to be around, and we always get the job done," Xu points out.

"Hmm. Yes, there is wisdom in that," Yandre agrees. "What if we were to form a council of summoners? Where the highest ranking summoner of each element can show their standing?"

"To what end?" I ask, curious.

"To have a proper chain of command," Xu weighs in. "I agree. Diablos and I aren't the friendliest you'll ever encounter, but fact is that we've come up with damn good ideas over the years. And a proper council would allow our ideas to be heard."

"It certainly would allow for new summoners to see how the Elementals play out in our personalities. And perhaps even prevent the higher ranked GFs from falling into the wrong type of person's hands?" Cid weighs in.

"I'm against that on principle. But I see the value of what you say," I drawl, annoyed they're taking my hypothesis and blowing it out of proportion. "I wouldn't be against such a council if we were geared towards research, though."

"Alright. I think that's enough for one night. But we certainly are learning a great deal," Cid says, clapping his hands for some reason. He's used to dealing with kids. Orphans, perhaps? Is that why so many SeeD cadets are orphans and come here as young as possible? "Luciana, my dear. I want you to focus on that spell-teaching angle. Focus not only on what they can and desire to learn, but how much they can use it. If you were to compare it to stocking the spells, how often can they use it, and why is there a limitation, if there is one. Have Nida focus on the items route Yandre suggested. It could prove most beneficial. She'll need a budget, though. Have her make a proposal, and I'll approve funding on a case by case basis. And I want Terrence focusing on what he can do with his Lightning Elementals. Could you imagine what they could do if his GFs could learn to hack into systems without a terminal?"

"Headmaster," I snap a salute.

"Amazing. What you've uncovered in such a short time. Simply amazing."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The next morning, as I'm working Danica through her morning lessons, as she's running around with her wolf and her rabbit on her shoulder, and her Gianchi chasing after them like a bunch of little kids, a group approaches me. Nida, Ter, a junior cadet I'm not familiar with, and three senior cadets—I only recognize Jonathon James, simply because he seems on friendly terms with Ter and Nida.

I blink, but seeing as they say nothing, I go back to Dani's training. "No, sweetie. If you get too excited about this, they'll get excited, too. Try to control your emotions, focus on the task at hand."

"Alri~iiiiight!" she shouts back, not dimming her excitement in the least. I shake my head, smiling. Kids.

"Hey, Lafayette. I've got a group here you might want to meet," Ter speaks up at last.

"And I want to meet them, because…?"

"Because they'll be joining our research team. And they'll be specializing in Earth, Wind, Holy, and Water Elementals."

"Do they have their specified tasks?"

"They have ideas, and headmaster Cid says they'll be getting permission from you until he believes they are solid enough to propose their own research projects to him directly."

"Right. Then listen up. I work only in the afternoons. Mornings are dedicated to Danica and her training. And evenings are for Stella and Danica. Infringe on either, and I'm not going to be nice about it." There's a collective gulp. "Chain of command is simple. I'm in charge. You answer to me. Terrence and Nida are second and third. Let them tell you who is which. And I am not going to proof read any of your reports. Give them to me with spelling errors, and I'll put them in the shredder before finishing the document."

"Understood, Miss Lafayette!" They snap a salute at me. I just shake my head.

"Ter. I'll need you to see if we can reserve a classroom. This afternoon preferred. I need to bring them up to speed. And look into a plausible location for regular meetings. Weekly preferred. Nida. I need you to talk to headmaster Cid about that siblings program he suggested. I think it's working out a little too well. I'm not ever going to give up my Danica. If that is his goal, I'd call it a success."

"Got it," they assure me in stereo.

"As for the rest of you. Come up with proposals. We'll discuss it after I bring you up to speed on what we've already learned, and what my hypotheses are. And if anyone dares slack off while I'm captain of the ship…?" Another collective gulp.

"Alright, Dani! Come on! We're gonna to do that resource run you've been needing!" Those four couldn't fly at me faster than they're running.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Standing in front of the class, my research team sitting in front of the student panels. It's fucking off. Still, I'm more concerned with the additional junior cadets.

"Nida?"

"Headmaster Cid said that is indeed what his goal was, and as such requested that each member of this research team take a junior cadet under their wing, like you did with Danica. Of course, Kanda over there can't, since he's a junior cadet himself."

Ah. That makes sense. "Alright. Then let's start at the beginning and work our way forward. For those who don't know, I am Operative Luciana Lafayette. Call me Gina. Miss Lafayette usually mean orders are involved, and that leads to me shooting people."

They're shivering. It's not cold in here, is it?

"Now. Seeing as the purpose of this research team is to research GFs and what we can do with them, I'm going to start by telling you that if anyone here has a problem keeping secrets, they're going to end up dead **real quick**."

"Luciana."

"No, Nida. This is reality. We're going to be delving into what might well end up as forbidden knowledge. It's inevitable when it comes to research. If they can't handle that? They shouldn't be here."

There's a knock on the door. Xu comes in. "Ah, our Dark Element specialist." I welcome her, motioning for her to have a seat. "I was wondering when you were going to elbow into this council."

"Council?" Ter asks, confused.

"Yes. We will be functioning as a research team, given that is our primary goal. But the headmaster thinks we could double as a Summoners Council, offering our insights to the headmaster and deciding things that I don't care to even consider. And quite fucking frankly—"

The door opens, Stella and Dani walk in. I groan. Now I'm going to have to censor myself. Stella is such a mother hen when it comes to that.

"Dani. You can take a seat. Stell, you're up here with me." They do as I ask. "No showing up late. It sets a bad example."

"Sorry, momma," Dani apologizes, blushing. Stella just kisses my cheek and steps back to give me the floor.

"As I was saying. The members of the council will likely be given roles within Garden, and responsibilities to go with it. I don't know the extent, and I am not going to play a guessing game about it. But understand that until the headmaster says otherwise, I am in charge. And even you will have to answer to me, Xu."

"I figured," she accepts it with grace.

"Good. I understand that all 'councilmembers' will be required to take a junior cadet. You will be in charge of training them. In everything. We're allowed to ask any and all available Instructors for assistance, but we are in charge and we have the final say. Now. Stella isn't officially a member of this council. She is here, no doubt, to keep me from flying off the rails." Stella's giggling tells me I'm not far off the mark.

"More importantly, she is the one that helps me to raise Dani. I would suggest to all of you to consider such a person. And you damn well know what I mean by that." Blushes abound, so yeah, they get it. "If anyone here has a problem taking orders from a lesbian, or a woman, then let me assure you, you can go fu—"

"Luciana?"

 _Sigh_. "Moving on. I believe I've made my stance perfectly clear, and you know what you are getting into. I'm offering you all one last chance to step out. There will be no repercussions. And most of the research will be made available in time."

No one backs out. "Alright. Ter. Seal the door." A click tells me he was just waiting for the order.

I start at the beginning. I summon my GFs—the ones I work with. I discuss the learning curve hypothesis I've come up with, how I believe it is linked with our own learning curves. I discuss how Dani's GFs learn at the same speed she does, how they have the same accuracy, and the same personalities, almost. I update them on the Bite Bug project, and the long-range uses of GFs a summoner has bonded with. I let Princess show off her armor, and Katri jumps in to show off hers as well—which leads to the introduction to GFs summoning themselves, and the risks and ramifications of that.

I discuss a few GF type quirks I am aware of—wolves being territorial, chocobos being touchy-feely, Flans leaving a trail behind them, Bombs exploding if they're pissed. I also discuss the eating habits I'm aware of.

Then it comes down to the hypotheses we still need to test. "You will be providing your junior with GFs. It's just the kind of thing a big brother or sister would do. I won't tell you what to give them, or whether you should dictate what it will be. That's on you. What I do want, is for you to be mindful of the implications. And I want you to document any sudden mood shifts. With Danica, for example, she has been acting more and more like me. I don't know if that is because she looks up to me, because she sees me as her mother, or because of the Ice Element influence on her. It could be a combination of these stimuli, and that can only be made clear with more data. But that data should not come because you choose research over the person. That is why Stella is consistently given equal say in how we raise and how we train Danica. If there is a link, so be it. If there isn't, so be it. Let the data show that for itself. I want your juniors to be treated as if they are your sibling, as if they are your child. Raise them and train them with that kind of care and diligence. If that leads to data we can use, so be it."

They just keep soaking it all up. Their gazes are zoned in on me the entire time, their interest in the subject worn on their sleeves. It's enthralling.

"Alright. That's all I can think of. Now, I have acquired quite the selection of GFs. I will be giving them to you. If you need more, and you will always need more, talk to Instructor Yandre. I make no promises if he will help you. You'll have to figure that out on your own. But you will be arranging your own GFs outside of that I am offering. I propose that we help each other out in this, that if you acquire a GF of an element you do not desire, you offer it to someone on this council before you offer it to someone outside of it. But that just isn't something I am getting into. I know if I don't trust you, I won't be giving you much of anything. So if I find out you are hurting any GF for the sake of research, bet on my putting a cap in your—"

"Luciana."

"The point stands." I shake my head, knowing she's going to make dropping in a regular thing.

Stella comes to me, wrapping her arms around my middle and kissing me on the base of my neck. I shiver, liking that a little too much.

"However. Understand this. While you are under my command, you are under my protection. If anyone becomes a threat to you, your junior, or your partner, you will come to me immediately. In fact. I want you to call me on the spot." Stella kisses me again, giving me a gentle squeeze. "I protect my people. And the second you chose to stay on, you became just that."

Stella kisses my ear, noising so I can hear her smile.

"Your work schedules are your concern. As long as you get the research done, I won't have to make it mine. I work afternoons. Mornings are for Danica. Evenings are for my family." Stella kisses my ear again, obviously liking the sound of that. "But I am available every afternoon. And you can find me most mornings in the Quad training Danica. Any questions?"

"When are proposals for research topics due?" one of them asks.

"I want them in my hand before the next meeting. You will hear if you've been approved during the meeting. And if anyone here has an issue with hearing my honest response, you will need Stella more than you think." There are some chuckles about that, but overall they seem okay with it.

"Will this count as a SeeD field exam?" another asks, the most junior of the bunch.

"I doubt it. I was promoted because of my research, it's true. But I proved myself capable during a field exam all the same. Nida will ask the headmaster, just to be sure. But I honestly wouldn't hold my breath."

"If we get approval from you for a research topic, will we be given free reign how the research is conducted?"

"Free reign is too vague a term for me. I like knowing what I'm signing onto. I expect for you to tell me how you propose to conduct your research. What limits you want to explore, and how you plan on doing that. I don't want vague proposals like 'getting stronger'. Define strong, then define stronger, and propose how you plan to get from point a to point b. I'm very explicit, in case you missed that."

"Will we need approval for every project?"

"For the time being, yes. When you've earned a name and the trust of the council? I can overlook some things. I mean, I am technically doing research while training Danica. And I don't call half of that a project, but when it comes time to show my work, I'll use that data if it suits the hypothesis I am arguing."

"So if I say I've been trying to teach my Brothers to dance?"

"That's cute. But I believe those are two GFs that work together. Refer to them by their names. And that's more a reference data call if you ask me. But, if you were researching learning curves, and that matches or mismatches the data, then yes. It becomes valuable information, and might hold more weight than you think."

"If we're SeeDs, will we still need to take missions?" Xu asks.

"Yes. If you are better suited for a mission, you should take it. We are here to strengthen our forces, not sacrifice capable Operatives in the name of progress. But, I used my last mission to test three projects in a live situation. Use it to your advantage, as long as it doesn't jeopardize the mission."

These questions just keep coming! I like it! "Promiscuity is a punishable offence. How do we work around that?"

"Nida will ask the headmaster to define promiscuity. If it is sleeping around, as I understand it, then a stable monogamous relationship isn't against the rules. But I will still advise caution. Getting pregnant before you are ready is a risk you take into your own hands. Don't look to me to solve that."

"Will these meetings get us out of other classes?"

"Discuss that with the Instructor of that class. We aren't trying to hamper your own training and/or growth. And I am never going to argue that we should be given any kind of special privilege."

"Everything we're researching, is it classified?"

"Yes. By definition, anything in the research phase is classified. Once we've seen the research through to completion, and we all agree it will strengthen our cadets' and operatives' chance of survival or success rate of a mission, then and only then will that information be shared. And I would prefer it if everyone were to present their own research to both the council, and to the headmaster and instructors. You should take credit for your own research. But, as I said, not everything will be taught, and not everything will be used. That doesn't mean it shouldn't be researched."

"Lafayette! We have a situation!" My eyes harden and I unzip my nipple-teaser. "Garden staff is rounding up all cadets, they're turning on the SeeD Operatives. Everything is all fucked up. And they keep saying to find the headmaster, and to kill him!"

"Then it's time for you to see just what I mean by under my protection. Nida, Terrence, you two are in charge here. Keep the door locked and let no one in or out. Xu, you're going to find the headmaster first. He'll be in his office, knowing him. Come up with a plan, and keep him safe. I am going to do what I can to keep casualties at zero. Stella, call Kadowaki. Relay any information to her you can, but you will do it from this room. Ter will keep eyes through the cameras. And Xu, see if you can't score those comms pieces. Terrance will be able to hack in and update you from here. You should find me much the same way."

"Momma?" Dani comes running, not liking how it sounds like I'm going out into that.

"You listen to me," I tell her hugging her tight before pushing her back and looking her in the eyes. "Keeping Stella safe is your job until I get back."

"But I wanna go with you. You know I can handle this."

"Not this time, sweetie. I'll be back as soon as I can. Alright?" She almost violently shakes her head, no. "I need you here, baby. You know that." She looks about ready to cry. "Besides. Who in this Garden is dumb enough to pick a fight with me?"

Dani laughs, even with a few tears dripping down. I wipe them away all the same.

"Luciana?" I nod, kissing Dani's brow before turning to Stella. I go to her, taking her in my arms before flooding her will all the GFs I needed to give the others. She seems to have expected that, taking them all without a fuss. "I'll handle it."

"Stay safe."

"You, too."

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 6_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: No, I didn't get the 10 reviews. I know. But the first review already had me tempted, purely for the quality of the review. Seeing as this chapter isn't that action-oriented, I figure it couldn't hurt. Maybe I'll be as generous with the next in-depth review, but I make no promises._**


	7. In my Element

**_Daughters of Hyne_**

 ** _"I care for the rules about as much as I care you. In case you missed that, I care for neither." Gina is your typical SeeD candidate—orphaned, cynical, and really only looking for profitable trouble. That is, until she meets someone that turns her world upside down. Warnings inside._**

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 ** _Rated M for: Violence, wartime stories, references to gore and torture, nudity, (allusion to) sex, (allusion to/mention of) rape, and life as a female mercenary._**

 ** _Lesbian main character. SeeD will be depicted as the mercenaries they are. Ninety percent of Garden students are orphans, this will be reflected in backstories. Starts at the beginning of Disc 1. Loosely follows storyline, but with more emphasis on Sorceresses, culture, history, and warfare. World will be greatly expanded upon, given my imagination is not limited by Playstaion 1 hardware. And there will be organizations that use different forms of magic systems, as one would expect from a world that researches these things._**

 ** _Chapter 7—In my Element_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

If you take chaos and pandemonium, put them together and they have a baby. This is what I'd expect to find. Everyone is running every which way, some more frantic than others. There's screaming, and the sound of weapons clashing. I never expected my home to become a battlefield. But fuck it. It is, and I'm here to fucking solve that!

The first thing I do? I run to the elevator, down to the lobby, then to the training area. There are new monsters, and Garden staff will think it's cute to use that against us. I dash up the hallway heading to the Training Area, finding I'm already too late. A group of them are coming right at me, two T-Rexaurs, and Bombs. Heh. Weakness to Ice. Your funeral.

"Princess! Full swing, baby!"

She juts up from the floor, encased in ice. She rolls her neck, shattering the cocoon as she gathers her magic for one all-out, _fuck 'em all_ attack.

The hallway is bathed in ice, freezing them all in place, even that damn asshole that thought he was being cute. Princess bathes them all in a downpour of the coldest fury she has to offer. Everything turns white, the very moisture in the air liquidizing and dropping on them, only to freeze and join the attack.

And she snaps her fingers.

The Bombs are cracked from the force, the staff asshole keels over, bleeding from every patch of exposed skin he has. The T-Rexaurs are doing half okay, though. They're made from tougher stuff.

But when I summon Sanchuan, Anuriel, Ariana, and Wendigo, giving them and Princess free reign to fuck these assholes up? Well, I have the time to focus my Draw and see what we're working with. No GFs, and no spells I'm interested in.

"Finish this quickly! We have bigger fish to fry!" They go to town on these asses.

"Hey! Gina!" Xu comes running. I turn, knowing my team won't let me down. "I got those promised comms. Everything's set. Terrence has eyes."

"Good. You guard this hall. I don't want those assholes getting any more backup." I take the comms, looping it over my ear. Ter's already welcoming me, updating me on it all.

"Five more of them got through. Cafeteria, Dorms, Library, Parking Lot, and Entrance. Kadowaki's holding her own in Med-Bay. I'm gonna need you spreading the love. Get every Op on comms, I'll organize while you crack skulls."

"Remind me to kiss you when this is over." I take the box with earpieces. "How many Ops are on premises?"

"Eight. Versus almost three hundred cadets."

"Steep odds mean jack shit. I'll handle this. Is anyone in the Training Area?"

"Negative."

"Highest concentration of Ops?"

"Library. Curiously enough."

"Gina, out." I snap a salute to Xu, wordlessly telling her not to die today. She mimics the sentiment. And I haul ass with my team, who're already bored with not seeing action—poor T-Rexaurs just can't hold a candle to Ice Elementals.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I blaze into the library, guns drawn and safeties off. My team comes in behind me, ready to kick up hell. The cadets that were fighting our Ops find me on their six and damn near piss themselves. "I will offer you only one chance to stand down. Use it wisely."

They don't just sheathe their weapons, they drop them.

"Smart." I click on the safeties and dig out the box of comms. "Terrence is on eyes. Xu has the Training area. We need this place locked down yesterday. I'll need one of you here. The rest need to come with me so we can end this before people get hurt."

"Understood." The four of them snap a salute. Each dons an earpiece and reports in.

"I'll stay here. I know these three. They're friends of mine," one of the Ops offers.

"I want no one injured, if you feel them aiding you helps in that, I'll trust your judgment."

"Understood, Lafayette." That one snaps a salute again. "I trust you boys are smart enough to know she'll be the one to shoot you if you keep acting stupid?" The cadets nod so fast they must be getting seasick. "Good. Then pick up your weapons and sheathe them. I am in charge of this post. Understood?"

"Understood!" The cadets snap a salute. Why am I watching this again?

"Ter. Library clear. I have backup. Where am I needed?"

"Cafeteria. Idiots think now's a good time to loot hotdogs." Idiocy will never die out in the human race.

"Gina, out."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"No, I need two of you here, to secure this hallway, and I need the third scouting out the dorms. We need to make sure everyone is safe. You. You're as non-threatening-looking as they come." I point to the youngest girl Op. Then I point to three senior cadets that are well-known for always being together. "And you three will go with her, to make sure everyone knows this isn't one side or the other. This is about keeping everyone safe. Understood?"

The four of them snap off a salute, "Understood, Miss Lafayette!" They scamper off, ready to do as I say. Shaking my head in amusement, I turn back towards the hallway, and the felled garden asshole.

"Gina, here. Talk to me."

"SeeDs are guarding every hallway. Cadets are backing them up once again. Only the entrance left. And we've got incoming."

"Tell me you have good news?"

"I hope so. Squall, Zell, and some brunette I dunno."

"Odd." Where are the Trabian, the instructor, and fumey? "Heading there now. Gina, out." I point to the last two Ops, making a come-hither motion. They snap a salute, knowing they're coming with me.

We haul ass down the hallway again, rounding it quickly to the lobby, and out through the entrance gate to the front gate. Another Garden asshat, the last of them, it would seem. He blows that stupid whistle, almost as if summoning the monsters…? Were they really recruiting them? Or are they being summoned? Is Norg already using little snippets of my research?

He rushes off, leaving them behind to do the fighting, but he ignores that he runs right at me. I punch him in the kisser, knocking him on his ass. Hmm, just some Grats. Mutey can handle that no problem. So I focus my Draw, wondering just what this ass has on him.

GF T-Rexuar, GF Grat, GF Bomb, GF Forbidden… a shit-ton of GFs. Interesting. But now just isn't the time. "Raise a hand to me, and I will chop it off. Is that clear?" I warn.

"Crystal!"

"Good." I look back at mutey. The brunette with him isn't an Op, that's for sure—too graceless, too unsure of herself. She doesn't even move like a cadet. She must be the client. But why are they here?

Mutey hacks off the Grat's slappy-leafy-things, and blazes a shot right into its gut. The Grat falls, and doesn't get back up. They come running, as if time is against them. "Hold!" I call to them, holding up a hand, but keeping my nipple-teaser zipped up. "We're in a shitstorm here. I need to know. Are you with the headmaster, or the garden master?"

"The garden dude asked the same thing," hotdog mutters, pointing to the on his ass asshole. "Yo, Gina! What the hell is going on here?!"

"Clueless. Good. Then you aren't a problem. What's your situation?" I change the subject.

"Galbadia fired rockets at you. They could be here any second!" the client shouts, as if feeling guilty about that. She's Galbadian, huh?

"You need to see the headmaster. This way!" We start running back towards the lobby. I don't wait until we get there to dish out the update. "Ter. Incoming. Missiles. Galbadian welcome. Inform the headmaster. Start checking for a secure location for all present. Squall and party en route to headmaster, to see what we can do. I need a plan. You and Nida get on it. Stat."

"Understood. Elevator's on ground floor. Opening doors now." Just ahead, the elevator doors slide open. No one's on it. I love that boy.

"Much obliged. You two! Guard the lobby. Stay inside, and drag in anyone dumb enough to go outside. Ter, check the grounds and inform the Quad team to haul ass inside as well."

"Understood. Stell and Dani need you, Lafayette."

"I know. En route. Gina, out."

The two break off from our informal formation, and the four of us dash up the stairs and into the elevator. The second and third floor buttons are already pressed. How the hell does he do that?

I fish out the box o' comms, handing three to mutey-leader, so he can stay in touch. This problem is far from over.

"Our situation in a nutshell. An ass ordered all cadets to kill the headmaster. We organized the Ops, and put an end to the fighting. If the headmaster asks, tell him the situation has been neutralized. No casualties on either side. But I ain't vouching for those staff asses. If they bleed out, that's on them."

"Understood." Mutey speaks. In my presence. I'm honored! "I need you to keep this one safe."

"She's not my problem."

"She's my client."

"And whose problem does that make her?" The elevator slows, the doors open. All the invite I need. I start running down the hall.

"Gina!" Mutey calls out. "Please!"

"You want her safe?! Keep her close to you! That's what I'm doing!" I take a right, dashing down the hall to the already open door. I run inside.

"Momma!" I barely set a foot in. Footprint only half-formed. And I already have the pair of them in my arms.

"Ter. Status update," I demand, hugging my girls even tighter.

"Picking up on those rockets. Stealthy likkle fuckers. Blind orders. No abort possible. Hack-proof model. They mean business."

"ETA?"

"Fifteen minutes. Tops." Hyne's left testicle!

"How's that plan coming, Nida?"

"Our best bet is going underground." Norg's basement. I nod. "But we have nothing on the lower floors. We know nothing."

"Alright. First basement. Norg's chambers. That's where we need to be. Gina reporting. All hands, gather in the lobby. No one gets left behind. I need a team checking every dorm to make sure we have them all. Get the Instructors to do a roll call of their homeroom class. No fuckups."

I get a wave of 'affirmative' and 'understood'.

"Alright, people, that includes us. Move out!" I get everyone moving, ushering them down the hall to the elevator. Just as we reach the turn off, I see mutey and his two heading down. Wherever they're going, good luck to them.

When we get to the elevator, I press the button. It lights up. And we wait. I don't like that it takes more than ten seconds. "Ter?"

"Logging in… shit!" I groan. "Stuck in the lower levels. Squall and team had to use the emergency escape."

"Fuck!" There goes that plan.

"I don't like the sound of that," Xu complains. "What's going on?"

"Give me a second. Ter. Nida. We need another plan. We can't get everyone into the basement without the elevator. Where's the next best place?"

"Dorms, ground floor," Nida says after a moment of thought. "There's enough steel to dampen the blast. But it carries the risk of everything falling on top of us."

"Better than we have now. All hands, Gina reporting. Change of plan. I want everyone in the dorms. Ground floor."

"I need more to go on, Gina," Xu demands.

"Plan was to take to the basement. Elevator's fucked. So new plan is to get in the dorm. Mutey's down there trying something. We hope he succeeds, we plan for if he fails. Questions?"

"None. MOVE OUT!"

"The headmaster," Nida says, worried. "He's still in his office."

"Don't you kids worry about me," the headmaster chimes in. "Get down to the dorms, save everyone you can. This old man can take care of himself."

Captain goes down with the ship. I can respect that. But we're still on the second floor!

"I need flyers, who's got one?" Stella summons a winged GF, furred, and colorful. All I care is that he looks strong enough to take a few at a time.

"Valefor? Could you fly us down to the lower level?" Stella asks, scratching the base of that one's beak. A crooning cry erupts, and Valefor nods. Stella points to three people, but they shake their heads and summon their own. With everyone having their own wings, Stella, Dani, and I get on Valefor, letting him—I assume 'he' is a guy—fly us down.

It takes far too fucking long for my liking, but we make tracks for the dorms. We run. Danica starts lagging behind, so I pause, and scoop her up. We run. I don't know how much time we have, and I don't like the sudden eerie silence. Our footsteps echo against every surface, in a hall usually so full of sound, so full of life. And earlier this hall was full of the sounds of battle.

Now it's so quiet that I can hear people's hearts throbbing in their throats.

We make it to our turnoff, dashing down the hall, up the stairs, and into the most secure part we have on offer. Everyone's here. Hundreds of heads, all herded together, sitting around in a heap. Sounds abound, but not sounds that are easier on my heart.

Children sniffling, older cadets soothing them as best they can. But it's the ones crying on the inside that tear at me. Their eyes are wide, panicked. They cover their ears as if expecting an explosion any minute. Dr Kadowaki is still tending to those Garden asses. She tries asking a cadet to give her a hand, but a frightened tremble is all she gets.

This is the time bomb ticking away, only no one has a timer to warn me if I'm already too late.

I plop Dani onto her feet, nodding to Stella. She's hesitant, but Danica shuffles over to the equally freaked out healer all the same.

"Listen up!" I call out, one of the cadets bawls out, as if I'm the rocket come to claim his life. "Calm down. I know everyone's scared."

Slowly, their eyes turn to me. SeeD Op, senior and junior cadet, everyone looks like they need a word of comfort.

"We don't know what's going on, but you know what?" What the hell am I even saying? I'm the worst person to comfort people! "There is no way I'm letting so much as one of you get hurt."

I summon Princess, wordlessly giving her the order to freeze the hallways and shut us in.

She focuses her ice, a concentrated beam shooting out of her palms that slams into the floor and slowly grows up to the ceiling. When she's satisfied, she does the same with the two remaining hallways.

"I know it's going to feel cold," I soothe, my voice echoing so much worse now. "But that cold is going to keep us safe. I swear to you, we'll get through this."

And now that I've wasted words on them, while leaving my Stell and Dani shivering from fear, I feel so much more like leaving them out to rot.

I go to Stella, plopping onto the ground beside her. Dani, sobbing uncontrollably, wraps her little arms around me, burying her tearstained face in my neck. Stella seems to like the idea, so I have the pair of them clinging to me, trembling.

"Shhh shhh shhh shhh shhhh," I noise as soothingly as I can. "It's alright. Momma's not going to let anything happen to you. Not now, not ever."

"BINGO!" hotdog boy belts out over the comms. They've been quiet. "HA HA! Oh yeah!"

"Something to say, Dincht?"

"We've found the control room! Garden is going mobile, baby!"

"And that means…?"

"Don't worry, just hold on!"

I wait.

And I wait.

Nothing happens.

Instead of worrying with that shithead, I hold my girls, and I kiss their brow. Stella pulls back, her lips slamming into mine. She kisses me, needier than she ever has. I pull her closer to me, wanting nothing more than to tell her I'll make this okay. I can't, I don't even know if we'll survive.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you," I promise. She just kisses me again, her tears dripping down my nose and my lips from our contact.

The world shifts.

People screech, unsure what the hell is going on anymore.

The hall tilts.

We shift along, slamming into each other and against the wall. I try all I can to shift people around, trying to make sure no one gets crushed—Xu and the Ops follow my lead, trying to save every life we can.

The explosions.

Not one. It seems like hundreds.

The icy walls glow red.

Smoke comes, slamming into the subzero barriers.

Light grows dim.

Crying and screaming grow louder.

I hold my girls. I hold them, and I don't let them go.

Even with my back against the frozen barricade, I don't care.

I have my girls. And I'm going to keep them safe.

A ray of light.

The smoke clears.

The room grows bright.

No one knows what to think. Least of all me.

"WHOO HOOO!"

"Squall reporting." Finally, someone is going to enlighten us. "The missiles missed us. Garden is safe."

"WHOO!" Xu cheers. "Squall, I'mma kiss you, you gorgeous bastard!"

The murmuring starts up. No one is sure what to think, but I see hope in their eyes.

"Hey, Gina. Get these walls down. It's cold in here!" Xu orders.

Cheers! Whistles! Hurrahs! Everyone's on their feet, high-fives sharing out like they're going out of style.

I sigh, relieved.

Safe at last.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Nida and Xu work together to tear down my walls—I can do it myself, but frankly it means shattering it, which could end up injuring people. Once all three are mostly down, I start organizing people, AGAIN! I seem to only be organizing shit lately.

"Alright, people. Here's how we're doing this. SeeD Ops. I need a status report on the garden. Same hall you were guarding before. Check for any damage, structural or otherwise. Xu, I need you to be especially careful in the Training Area. Those monsters could be so afraid they forget we're higher on the food chain."

"Ha ha! You hear that, Diablos? We get the fun job!"

"Ter, Nida. You two are on the elevator. We need it moving." They salute and are already moving. "Dr Kadowaki. I need you to take every cadet that specializes in your field. You'll head to Med-Bay, and check the status there."

"Alright, Gina. All healers, with me! Let's go!"

"Instructors. You will be taking your homeroom class. Keep an eye on your cadets, you know what that means. Dr Kadowaki will have the hands she needs. Don't hesitate if your cadet needs someone to take a look at them. When the elevator's working, you'll take an empty classroom, and you'll do what you can. Keep your comms in, and let us know if you need anything."

The instructors don't hesitate, gathering their groups and already asking if everyone's okay.

"Summoners Council. This is the one time you're getting a pass. I need you and your juniors with me. So Nida's and Terrence's juniors, you're coming as well."

I scoop up Danica, showing them exactly why the juniors are coming with us, and take Stella's hand, leading everyone down the hall, and around to the elevator.

Reports are already trickling in. Quad's fine, cafeteria's fine, library's fine. Dr Kadowaki announces no structural damage, but her things are all over the place and she'll need some time to reorganize. Parking lot comes back with the okay, but some of the cars shifted about so they'll need more time to check every vehicle individually. My bike's gonna be fucked up. Oh well.

We make it to the elevator just in time for it to pop up from the basements. "Elevator's operational," Nida announces. I nod to them, their juniors barrel into them, obviously needing them just now.

"Instructors. You know what to do. Those with junior homerooms, please take a senior cadet or two as you assistant for the day," I try to offer them what I can. However, we're needed in the headmaster's office.

"Training Area's undamaged. A few T-Rexuars needed a lesson in manners." You don't have to sound so pleased, Xu. "Going to collect my brat, coming to you."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

The headmaster paces in front of us, his brow furrowed in thought. "This is troubling. Troubling indeed." The Summoners Council stands ready, but we're offered no direction, no guidance. Only the obvious—this is bad. "I no longer know how this will play out. This is bad."

Every time he says 'bad' or something in that vein, Danica holds me a little tighter. She flatly refuses to let me put her down, needing comfort like never before.

"Headmaster," I get on his case, ignoring Stella's elbow to tell me to shut up. "We have bigger things to worry about. We need to contact Trabia Garden, to see if they need aid. We need to organize our troops. We need to contact all Ops not on premises. And we need to start figuring out where we are and where we're going. We don't need you fretting about how bad it is. Focus, or I will do it for you."

"Hmm. Yes, yes. You're quite right." He thinks about that. "Quite right. Very well. Squall. I'm appointing you as SeeD Commander."

"What?" mutey and I ask at the same time.

"Headmaster. This isn't the time for jokes," I warn him that he's threading on thin ice.

"This is no jest, Luciana my dear. Squall will be in charge of SeeD. You and the Summoners Council will aid him, so I don't think it should be a problem."

"Fine. Take the easy road, you—" Stella elbows me, hard. _Sigh_. I mutter under my breath about cowardice and shitfaced asshats. "Alright, people. If that's how it's gonna be, then here's how we're gonna do it. Xu, you have the most experience as an Op. You'll be in charge of Operations. Ter, you're obviously our head tech nerd. I'll take Organizational, seeing as I end up doing that anyway. Nida. You'll be in charge of keeping the needs of our people as top priority."

The other council members look confused, likely wondering what their roll is. "We'll get to your rolls in time. For now, we have other priorities that need handling. Nida. Get on the phone. We need Trabia Garden on the line."

She dashes to the headmaster's desk, already picking up the receiver.

"Terrence. Find out where we are. Xu, find out which Ops are not here and contact them. They need an update on our situation, and we need an update on theirs." The pair snap a salute and get right on it.

"Luciana!" I turn to Nida. "Trabia's lines are down. To me that can only mean they were hit."

"We need boots on the ground. Summoners Council. This is where you come in. We'll need every flyer you have. You'll need to take food, clean water, blankets, and healers with you." With each priority listed, I point to a different one so they know who's arranging it. "You have thirty minutes. Decide for yourself if your partner and/or junior is staying here. Hop to!"

They snap a salute, running to the elevator to head back down.

"Gina. We have three teams deployed," Xu updates me. "I've brought them up to speed. They'll call me when they're ready to come home and are aware of the Galbadian threat."

"Good. Then I'll need your input here. One of us needs to go with the council to Trabia."

"I'll do it. I've been there before, so I know the headmistress and their instructors," she offers. And really, her presence there makes more sense.

"Alright. Keep your comms on you, they have their orders to organize what you'll need. You'll have operational command, obviously. Get there, save every life you can, and if you deem their Garden uninhabitable, get them back here. Call me if you need anything."

"Makes sense. I'm on it." Xu snaps a salute, and heads out. "Summoners Council, this is Xu reporting. I'll have operational command. When you have what you need, meet me in the Quad." She heads down. She'll get it done. No doubt in my mind.

"Lafayette. I've got our coordinates, heading, and speed. If we keep following the currents like this, we're heading for Fishermans Horizon."

"Alright. Nida. See if you can call them and explain the situation." She was already dialing a number, no doubt planning on doing just that. "Terrence, I need a judgment call. Do you and Nida need to head to Trabia?"

"With the team you're already sending? No. They can handle it. And I'm better equipped to guide our forces here."

"Good point. Alright. Lafayette reporting. All SeeD Ops not currently being sent to Trabia, Instructors not included. I need you to report to the headmaster's office as soon as your current duties are handled." I get a slew of affirmatives.

"What's the plan?" Ter asks. Nida's already schmoozing with the FH people, so she can only listen with half an ear.

"We have boats in Balamb Town. Galdabia might see that as a sign of their allegiance to us. We need them here." Ter nods, agreeing with me. "We also have our nest eggs we could use right about now."

"Agreed. How are we going to handle that?"

"How long would it take you to get there?" I ask.

"From here… A day and a half?"

"And if a boat were to take you to the coast?"

"Faster, obvi… o~oooh."

"Exactly. We need to pool our resources. If between us we have enough wings to get everyone to Balamb, one of the boats can take you there, and we speed things up considerably."

"And how are we going to respond to Galbadia?" Ter presses.

"That isn't my call to make. But I think we need to deal with this first. _The_ _commander_ can figure out that next part. What we do need, headmaster, is to assign you a new room. Obviously, we'll need this one for our command center."

"Yes, I feared as much."

"You may, of course, be here all day every day. But you'll no doubt want a private space to change and sleep." He nods, his eyes out of focus. Something's weighing on him. Something bigger than an attack on our Garden.

"Whoa… since when is Gina calling the shots around here?" Dincht asks. I glare at him.

"Shut it, hotdog boy." The elevator comes up, carrying the Ops I need. "Good. Nida?"

"I assure you, Mayor Dobe, we have no control of the matter ourselves. If your engineers could help us, we would be out of Fishermans Horizon as soon as we are able." Obviously occupied.

"Ter. Do you know how many flyers she has?"

"One. Same for me."

"I have two," Stella chimes in. "We could send them in waves, then unsummon when they arrive?" I nod, liking that idea.

"Instructor Yandre?" I know he's been listening, so he's aware of the situation.

"No flyers that could transport one or more humans. Sorry." Meaning he doesn't trust the Ops the way he trusts Nida, Ter, and me. I know he has more chocobos, at least. Not that I blame him.

"It was worth asking." The Ops line up, snapping a salute. "We have a mission for you. We'll get you to Balamb Town. Get our boats, and get back to us. One of you will need to drop Nida and Terrence on the coast of Galbadia, they'll inform you where. We expect no real combat, and we expect this to take no longer than a few hours. Get in, get the boats, get out. Questions?"

"When do we leave?" The only question that matters to a professional.

"Ten minutes. Get what you feel you need, get to the Quad." They snap a salute and they head out.

"Headmaster. Please call our contact in Balamb town. Inform them of the situation and how they can best contact us from here on out. I'm afraid my attention is needed elsewhere."

I take Stella's hand, tugging her along with me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I make it down to the Quad with my girls—one still in my arms, the other using any and every excuse to touch me. Yandre is there already waiting for us. I smirk, knowing he's here to help even when he turned the others down. He takes out his comms piece, turning it off so I'll see he wants no one to hear this. Stella takes out mine for me, turning it off—my hands are a bit full, after all.

"I have eight GFs that would help. Only one you'll enjoy very much, GF Thrustaevis. But I have four on offer, if you're interested."

"Interesting," I murmur, wondering about that. They're as fragile as they come, but they should carry at least one person if I can coax them into it.

"As for Stella, I have something far more potent. Though I fear this one will do you no good today. She'll need far more coaxing, being a legend in her own right, and quite headstrong."

"Oh?"

"GF Garuda." Garuda? Seriously?! Damn. I thought they were just a myth.

"What's her name?"

"She won't tell me. She's yet to answer so much as one of my questions, and I honestly don't think she'd care if I died today and took her with me."

"I'll take care of her." Stella sounds sure of herself. His hand glows the purest white again. Holy Elemental, huh. And from the brightness, she's a powerhouse, no doubt in my mind. Stella takes her without hesitation.

"And Gina?" He clasps his hands. He's quite the character.

"I'll need all four if you can spare them." In short order, I have all four within my void. "Thank you, Yandre."

"Very few have taught me much of anything, Gina. Let alone as freely as you have." I smirk, bobbing my head out of respect. He doesn't answer to me, he doesn't see me as all that important, but he respects a fellow researcher.

"Call me Luciana." His eyes widen, his eyebrows almost kiss his hairline. "Anyone that comes to my aid as consistently as you, earns the right." His face relaxes into a smile. If I didn't know any better, that might look eerily similar to—

Stella touches my ear again, no doubt putting back in my comms piece. Distracting, but not in an unpleasant way. When she's satisfied, I turn to her, righting my glasses that dropped from her ministrations. Her green eyes peer into me, into the depths of all my sharp and broken edges. And she smiles. It's as if she doesn't mind, like she has long since tamed the demons sleeping in my head.

The Ops pour into the Quad. I need to handle this, but I have time for a kiss.

I lean in, studying her lips so she'll know what I want. I look back up, into her eyes, finding that her gaze never strayed. I smirk. "You have it bad, Operative North." She leans in the rest of the way, claiming my lips.

My eyes close.

Breath stills.

For a moment.

One.

Brief.

Instant.

We're all there is.

She pulls back, but I steal another taste. Breath catches in her throat, coming out in a guttural moan. I smile, liking the effect I have on her.

"Careful, Luciana," she murmurs, petting Danica. She kisses our baby's crown, letting her know that neither of us minds that she's clingy after the day we've had. "Your heart is on your sleeve."

My smile only widens. "Only when it comes to you and Dani."

The assembled SeeD Ops snap off a salute. My eyes harden, my face receding into the porcelain mask everyone's come to expect of me, but my gaze lingers on the miracle that somehow found me. I turn, snapping a salute as best I can with my girl still clinging to me.

I focus on the ground between us, summoning the four Thrustaevis—the anal part of my brain helpfully supplying that Thrustaevis is a non-countable noun, and therefor has no singular/plural difference. Their dual-layered wings strike me as odd, the skull-motif on their craniums equally so. Still, they are easily twice the size of the largest Op here, they have the strength we desperately need. All four look at me, constantly tilting their heads to see me from different angles, so their brains can form a three dimensional picture of me.

Not wanting this to take longer than needed, I also summon Ariana. Stella takes my lead, summoning Valefor and her chocobo—snow white, with adorable red eyes. Dani's too mentally scrambled, so she doesn't summon—not that I blame her. But Nida and Terrence do—both chocobos, one a festive red, the other canary yellow.

"Thank you for coming. We will need your strength today, to carry our allies quite a distance. I don't know you all that well, other than Ariana, of course."

"Aaaaiiiiiii!" she croons, dashing for me and rubs her beak and forehead against my cheek. I pet her and scratch her just the way she likes.

"If you help us, I promise there will be quite the treat when you come back." Four chocobos warble and croon, loving that idea. "And yes, Thrustaevis, that includes you." The four newbies flap their wings, itching to aid us. "Nida and Terrence will lead the way. Please follow their lead, and keep an eye out. I'm counting on you to keep our people safe."

Needing no more input, I beckon to one of the Ops. She comes with a tall, strapping lad, both mount my Ariana. The others quickly follow. I barely have time to wish them well before Ariana nudges the red chocobo, telling her to hurry the hell up—she wants her treat!

That's all they need, blitzing towards the wall and lifting off. There's one last cry, all four chocobos no doubt saying they'll be back soon. The last three Ops climb onto Valefor with a shake of their heads, left behind for reasons I'm not sure I'm meant to understand. He takes off down the Quad, lifting off and flapping his wings like mad to build up speed quickly so he can catch up.

"I didn't think it'd be _that_ easy." Stella laughs, kissing my cheek as if to call me a cutie.

"The Trabia team is arriving," she murmurs. Xu already has a brat with her, holding his hand as they walk with a bounce in their step. Curiously, Prendal's a step behind her. Does that mean what I think it means? Well, none of my business either way.

It takes another ten minutes before the last of the Trabia team arrives, along with the healers. Xu summons a huge bird, one that almost takes up the whole Quad. Everyone piles up onto… him—definitely a penis sack—and they start strapping down the equipment and bags they'll need. Xu keeps petting the avian, his spine seeming to ooze a black fire that somehow never harms her, cooing how good he is and how momma's gonna get him something nice as a thank you. Once everything's ready, everyone other than Xu and Prendal climb down, and the ginormous wings start flapping.

I hold onto my girls, to make sure they don't fall or get hurt, watching a gigantic GF only Xu could control with such ease.

With the 'runway' clear again, the others summon their partners, and they start mounting theirs. Three to a GF. And frankly there are so many kinds, from chocobos to Valefor to huge serpentine creatures—that one has fifteen on its back, and room enough for the rest of them.

With no words needed, I snap a salute. They salute right back, and they take off—the serpent just crawls over the wall and down into the ocean.

Anuriel summons herself, slithering over the wall and diving down as well. _What are you doing?_

 _I will keep Mistress Luciana updated on her people._ That works, too.

 _Thank you. Stay safe._

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

There's **another** knock on the door. Princess fades into view beside me, already standing, and walks over to answer. Mutey, hotdog, and the client are there. "It's dinnertime. Mistress doesn't take uninvited guests," Princess says, as cold as her element would imply.

"Shiva…? You're Shiva!" Congratulations, hotdog. You've been paying attention.

"I am GF Shiva, but I am called Princess. Refer to me as such, or don't bother." I turn to Stella, mouthing, _ouch_.

"Forgive him. He's an idiot," mutey speaks up.

"Squall!"

"Please. I need to discuss something with Gina. This shouldn't wait until morning."

"Speak. My Mistress may listen."

"I need to know what's been going on in Garden since I left. I need to discuss how we're going to organize the new curriculum Instructor Yandre's suggesting. And we need a plan for dealing with Galbadia."

"All of which can easily wait until tomorrow afternoon. From one PM to five PM. The rest of the day belongs to her family." Princess presses the button, closing the door in their faces. The knocking starts up immediately. Princess brandishes her dual pistols as she taps one of the barrels against the button to open. The three of them baulk at the obvious hostility.

"Tomorrow at one, then?" the client gets out, a tremor in her voice. Princess presses the button to close it again.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You can do it," I encourage. Dani nods, nervous and unsure. She takes a deep breath, focusing her draw on Bite Bug. She furrows her brow, closing her eyes to concentrate. "Tell me what spells you can Draw."

"…" She squints her face as if to peer stare even deeper into the abyss. She groans, and turns back to me. "Sorry, momma. I can't sense anything."

"Very good," I compliment her. Bite Bug comes hovering towards me, his little wings buzzing loudly with his controlled flight. I take my whole stock of Blizzards, offering them to him in one go. There's a flash of light, but I offer no explanation. "Try again."

She narrows her eyes at me, but shrugs and gets right back to it. She focuses her draw, but doesn't even need to furrow her brow this time. "Blizzar… you just taught Bite But that spell?!"

"Excellent deduction, Dani. Yes, I taught Bite Bug Blizzard by offering him all one hundred stocked spells." Her eyes go wide as dinner plates. "But wait, there's more." I focus my Blizzara stock, and offer him all one hundred of them as well. Another flash of light, much brighter this time. "Try again."

She grins, focusing her Draw. "Blizzara. You really can teach them spells!"

"That's right, baby. I spoke to Bite Bug after you went to bed. He was eager to learn all three."

"THREE?!"

"Yes, baby. Watch." I focus, and an almost blinding light flashes from me to him this time. "Check again."

Her chin almost drops onto her shoes. But she focuses her Draw all the same. "No… way…"

"Now, there's a reason I'm showing you this." Her slack-jawed awe doesn't diminish. "I want you to practice Drawing on him. Start with Blizzard. When you have a hundred, I'll explain."

Her face is almost split by a grin. Her eyes twinkle.

"Come on, hop to." Bite Bug flies over to the stage, and plops down onto it—his elongated face somehow looks bored. She's not far behind, almost flying after him. That leaves me here with Stella spreading a picnic blanket. I squat down to help her straighten it out.

We plop onto it together, snuggling up to enjoy each other's warmth. Her White Rabbit hops over to us, a picnic basket in her mouth that gets dropped beside her summoner. Not that the others care. Our chocobos have their faces almost buried in the salad bowls containing carrots. My Thrustaevis aren't much better, their faces covered in fish as they gorge themselves on this morning's catch.

At least Carbuncle is showing restraint, happily nibbling her leafy green salad off her plate.

"Momma~aaaaa! Blizzara's super hard to Draw!"

"I know that," I shush her. "That's why you need to work on Blizzard first."

Stella laughs, but opens the basket and fishes out a little tub of salad for her White Rabbit. Once she pops the lid off, the little one starts nibbling away—she wanted to run off with all our food, but Stella was one step ahead, keeping them all lidded so she couldn't open so much as one of them.

With that little tantrum handled, Stella grabs two more little tubs and plops them in front of us. These have sandwiches. A six pack of canned teas soon follow.

"Could you chill them for me, hon?" I place my hand on them, mentally preparing to slap them. All it takes is a good tap, and the bottles all feel cold to the touch—junctioning Blizzaga to my attack is just too useful for words—even if I only have ten back by now. I nod to Princess in thanks, but she's too busy guzzling her ice cream to care.

Another lazy wave of my first GF's hand, and my stock of Blizzagas goes up by one. "It's alright. We can restock later," I assure her. She just waves her hand again, not bothering with that—we could be attacked any second, being her obvious argument.

Sanchuan looks up from his jug of ice water, his beady eyes flickering from Princess to me. He waves his hand just like her, but nothing happens. Princess waves her hand again, and my stock of Bizzagas goes up by one. The Flan's eyes grow cloudy and are narrowed, studying her closely this time as she waves. He catches the faintest flicker of her magic, and his eyes light up. He tries again, only this time my Blizzard stock goes up by one.

A self-satisfied smirk steals out from behind his clouds, and he waves his hand again. My stock goes up again, only this time it's a Blizzara. The smirk blossoms into a grin, with a pleased little cackle to go with it. He tries again, this time my Blizzaga stock goes up by one. I only shake my head—with these two working together, they'll replenish my stock before I finish eating.

More than that, it takes away from the beauty of Princess and I struggling for a while to get this right, and the gorgeous mistakes we've made along the way.

"HA! Made it to fifty!" Dani announces, proud as punch. I shake my head, grabbing a canned tea and opening it. The slight fizzle and the light spray of liquid on my face tells me I'm in for a treat—it's perfectly chilled, and smells as sweet as I like.

Stella accepts the opened can from me, kissing my cheek to thank me, so I take a second and open it as well. It's chaotic, to be sure, our teams summoned all around us. Well, other than her first GF and Garuda, but Stella claims they're both too big to summon here. I find this kind of chaos to my liking.

"Hey, hey! Look who's back!" Terrence coos, beaming as bright as the sun. He struts over to us, plopping onto the picnic cloth on his side. I cock an eyebrow, knowing there's a reason he's so chipper. He doesn't even seem to mind the concrete under us.

"Hey, Ter," Stella greets him sipping her tea again. "Where's Nida? You two have been inseparable these last weeks."

"She's getting us a snack in the cafeteria. Ordered me over here to warn you that Squall seemed quite irritable when we reported in." He smirks, mischief dancing in his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, now would you?"

"He's not used to my work schedule," is all I say, but Stella's giggling no doubt hints at more.

"He came by last night, asking to talk to her. Dani was still upset, so Luciana refused to even answer. I think he was out there banging on the door for a half hour before Princess lost her patience and shooed him." More or less, yeah.

Terrence chuckles, but that quickly turns into peals of laughter, then red-faced guffaws. "Oh, man! It would have been so much sweeter if Nida and I just strolled in and left his ass there!"

"Terrence!" My shoulders tremble. "Don't encourage him!"

"What? It's true." She swats my thigh.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Check it out, momma! One. _Hundred_. **Blizzaras**." She looks almost too proud for words. I beam, beckoning for her to sit with us. Nida and Terrence take their turns praising her for the effort. Sure, it took her almost two hours, and that with a cooperative target that didn't fight her at all. But it's impressive all the same.

I kiss her brow, not minding in the least that she wedges herself between Stella and me—she likes feeling us surrounding her. "Very impressive, sweetie," Stella praises.

"Quite. But this is where the hard part begins."

"Huh?" she asks, knitting her brow in confusion. Instead of answering, I pet her hair. "Momma. Why do I get the feeling you're gonna make this next part suck?"

"It'll suck if I try or not," I warn. "But that's tomorrow lesson. Eat up."

She shrugs, figuring there isn't a whole lot she can do about it anyway, and accepts the sandwich from Stella. She doesn't even react when I lean in and Stella and I share a brief peck.

"Oh, hon?" Stella begins, her eyes already begging me to say yes. "Would you mind helping her with her Junction-Magic? I really want to start her on her Cure casting training, but her magic will never suffice as is."

"Hmm?" I think about that. It isn't what I had in mind, but it might do her some good to build up her confidence before attempting the migraine-inducing shit I've been aching to teach her. "Alright."

I reach into my pouch, taking out a scroll. "Dani. I want you to focus like I taught you, and use this scroll on Katri."

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's going to teach her how to use Junction-Magic, meaning you can take your hundred Blizzaras and junction it to your magic power stat. If done correctly, it'll make Drawing easier, and casting far more powerful," I explain as simply as I can.

She nods, taking the scroll. She closes her eyes and furrows her brow, obviously focusing really hard on that. It really shouldn't take all that much—Stella's right, we need to build up her confidence in her skill first.

The scroll explodes into a flash of light, each glob of it arcing into her gut. "I… I did it!"

"Very good, sweetie!" Stella praises. We kiss Dani's cheeks at the same time. Our little girl glows brighter than the sun, pride swelling up within her. "I'll show you how to junction spells later, okay? That way you can enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks, mom," Dani gushes, blushing happily. I don't think she could possibly look any happier than she does now. "Ooh! Momma? Can I try Drawing Blizzaga after dinner?"

I comb my fingers through her hair, unwilling to deny her. "Sure, baby. But only if you offer your training with your mom everything you've got. If I hear one complaint, no Blizzaga."

"I'll be good! I promise!" I beam.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"INCOMING!" I snap to the sound, finding Xu's big ass bird hovering over us. We scamper to gather our things and get the hell outta the way.

Before we even make it to the door, the bird—using the term loosely—slams down. The next thing I know, a child's wailing fills the air. Not like he's in pain, more like he's screeching at the top of his lungs.

"FRIGG YOU, YOU OLD HAG! JUST FRICKING KILL ME!" His voice sounds hoarse. He's been at it for quite some time, it would seem.

Stella drops the blanket and basket she just saved, and runs over to see what the problem is. I'm hot on her heels, refusing to let her taking unneeded risks. The bird is unsummoned, and a group drops down. An important-looking brunette holds the boy, and some severe asshat holds her—as if the insignificant drop would harm her.

I narrow my eyes at him, how protectively he holds the woman in his arms. Taking the hint, I wrap my arms around Stella and stop her. "Hold on, love. He's not going to want you near his woman without an explanation."

The man narrows his eyes almost microscopically—or that's the impression I get. He sets the woman on her feet as gently as he can, trying to take the boy she carries from her. "No, Gerard. It's my fault he's injured. I should carry him," she shoots him down. A twinge of pain ghosts over his face, gone almost as fast as it was there.

As he backs off, I see the boy. His legs seem to have been amputated some time ago, years perhaps. But his hands were recently lost—the wounds still bleed. He just keeps wailing, keeps begging to die. And the longer he goes on, the more my Stella hurts—her only thought is to take away his pain, I don't doubt.

"Please!" my love begs. "Let me look at him! I'll help him!"

"I thank you, miss. But there's little to be done," the woman soothes.

"No! I refuse to accept that! Let me ease his pain! I beg you!" I have to almost pull her up off her feet to keep her from rushing towards the woman and the little boy—who can't be older than seven.

I kiss Stella's temple, holding her a little tighter as the tears start to well up. She hates seeing people in pain. Probably why she was so damnably persistent in staying by my side.

"Well, if you would be willing to stem the bleeding? He has a nasty habit of reopening his wounds," the woman explains, kneeling to present the boy as best she can. He keeps tiredly thrashing about, the hoarse pleading to kill him not halting.

"Shhhhh, it's alright," Stella soothes, rubbing my forearms to tell me to let her go. I take a look at the guard, who nods. So I let her go. I still go with her, though! The man tenses, but says nothing—he agreed, and he knows it. Stella drops to her knees, not even caring about her fluffy yellow boots or the matching leggings that'll be like Swiss cheese and dirty to boot.

"Shhhh, there, there. What's his name?" More rubbish erupts from his mouth, but he's gasping for air by now. He's exhausted.

"Jordan," the woman supplies.

"Hi, Jordan. I'm Stella, and I'm a healer. I'm gonna see what I can do for you, okay? I promise I won't hurt you." Her hands glow white, but she doesn't move to him yet. She takes her time, waiting for me to sit beside her, as if I'm so important in all this. "This is Gina. She's a little scary sometimes, but I promise she's super sweet when you get to know her."

The boy eyes us, but the only words coming out are related to ending his life, not his suffering.

"First, I'm going to need to take the bandages off, okay?" she explains, slowly reaching out for him. She takes his stump, carefully peeling off the blood-soaked bandages. Curiously, even though I smell a wound, no blood gushes out. From how the woman's eyes narrow, I can tell she was expecting that as well. Unaware, Stella continues, unwrapping the other stump, as well.

She eyes his underdeveloped muscles on his legs, the overdeveloped biceps. He's used to moving around in a wheelchair—no other explanation I can think of.

"Just don't freak out."

A tendril sprouts from Stella's shoulder blade. Then another. And a…nother…

Feeling drains from my face as her hands glow brighter and brighter with each new tendril, until the flowing appendages start looking like wings.

The word sorceress is murmured over and over, but I can't tell if that's the crowd around me, or my GFs projecting their thoughts for me.

The glow is so bright that I squint. I close my eyes—it still feels too bright.

When it dies down, white speckles still linger in my sight. But what is clear as day… what even the boy can't deny, given his 'kill me' rhetoric finally stops…

He opens and balls his hand, as if testing to see if it's really there. He looks down, his eyes widening even further. He has feet. Two of them. But he doesn't even remember how to work them—it's been that long.

He tears up, utterly overwhelmed as he bursts into tears. Stella collapses against me, drained from how much that must have taken out of her. I scoop her up, tangling her arms around my shoulders and draping them over my back. I stand, slowly so what's-his-face doesn't see this as a threat—that he hasn't acted up yet is a gift horse I ain't never gonna look in the mouth.

"Come on, Dani," I call to her. The area seems far more crowded than it was a minute ago—what's that about? But it's the eerie silence that grates on me.

Danica comes running, already asking if her mom's okay. "I'm alright, sweetie. Just," Stella yawns that cute little yawn of hers, "tired. Mind if I take a nap?"

"Of course not, mom," Dani soothes, a smile in her tone. "Get some rest. Momma and I'll take care of everything."

The snores start up, soft and gentle as always. As if that's all the permission she needs, Danica unzips her jacket and takes out her pistol. Katri summons herself, wielding one of hers as well. I smirk—those two might be scary-ish.

"Princess? Wendigo?" My largest and my first GFs come without hesitation. Sanchuan soon follows. There's a nervous tension in the air, as people make three very important connections.

One. Yes, Stella's a sorceress.

Two. I know.

Three. I will shoot anything that presents itself as a threat.

"Ter, we'd better go with them."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Mistress no takin' visitor," Wendigo grumbles at the latest visitor.

"I understand and I will respect her wishes. Please tell her that Yandre is here, and that I would never consider harming Stella or Danica." I smile, shaking my head. Leave it to Yandre to pose that in such a way that Wendigo is actually relaying the message to me.

"It's alright. This one can come in," I soothe. Princess presses the button to open the door. Wendigo is still standing in front of the doorway, but lumbers over to one side so Yandre can enter.

The Instructor enters, his eyes dancing with amusement as he takes in the scene. I'm sitting on our carpet, with Stella couched between my thighs and her head on my chest as she snoozes. Danica lies on her tummy beside me, reading up on some medical theory that Stell says she'll need. And to the other side are Nida and Terrence, sitting much the same way as me and Stella—Ter said it looked comfy, and he wanted to try it.

Yandre sits opposite me, not even seeming to mind that Katri suddenly summons herself, or that Dani unzips her jacket.

"Our little Stella, a sorceress," he begins, shaking his head as if he should have somehow seen the signs. "From your reaction in the Quad, I'm guessing you didn't know either."

I snort. "She told me, and Dani overheard it," I say, unconvinced of that myself. "But no… I didn't really know until that moment."

"I don't blame you. Nor do I blame her for not telling us sooner. Sorceresses are rarely treated with respect anymore. Not since the First Sorceress War." I shrug, not caring about that. "I've spoken to the headmaster. He didn't seem surprised by the news, or that you essentially threatened everything with a pulse with how you walked off."

I snort.

"We were surprised by little Danica, though. She seems to be taking after you, Luciana."

"Like mother, like daughter," I say, smirking. Dani has the same little smirk plastered on her face, even as she reads. "So tell me. Am I going to have to shoot people before they understand the new normal?"

"I doubt it. Squall's still waiting outside, though. He wasn't please when I got to—"

Terrence bursts into guffaws. I can't say I'm much better. Poor guys' probably pissed, but too busy brooding to show it.

"I… take it this isn't the first time he's tried to enter?"

"Princess? Would you mind asking the broody one with the gunblade to come back without his weapon?"

"I very much mind, Mistress. Mistress Stella needs her rest, and he needs a lengthy discussion."

"Hard to argue with that logic. And I'm not leaving her, so… How about you ask him to join us after dinner instead? Provided he comes with hotdog boy and the client, and none of them are armed or have GFs or magics junctioned."

"Hmm?" She thinks about that. "That would be more acceptable, yes." She holsters her pistols, pressing the button to open the door and slips out through Wendigo's fur.

My phone rings. I fish it out of my pouch and check the ID. The headmaster is calling. I answer. "Stella's sleeping. Make it short and sweet."

"Of course, Luciana dear. I would like to join you after dinner. To personally assure you that neither I nor anyone of Balamb or Trabia Gardens would harm your Stella."

"Will you be coming alone?"

"I should hope not. I was thinking more inviting the headmistress of Trabia Garden, and Squall. Then you can hold a meeting with the Summoners Council tomorrow afternoon to explain that this changes nothing, and it's business as usual." If that brunette from earlier is the headmistress, then we're looking at the guard as well. And he'll never agree to come unarmed—he'd think it a trap and either refuse, or come armed anyway.

"No. I don't want such a meeting in our home. I will come to your office. Seven on the dot. I'll have the council there, and I'll address the stupidity in one fell swoop." I relay the update to Princess, who mentally shrugs as if the change makes no difference. "Mutey's been informed. And Nida's obviously already on the phone with Xu. I'll see you at seven." I hang up.

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 7_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Well, tis the season for giving. So as a belated Christmas present, here's chapter 7. At the rate this is being reviewed, you're probably going to have to wait until next Christmas. Sorry. This is what you guys decided.  
_**

 ** _R &R Darlings ^_^_**


	8. A league of our own

**_Daughters of Hyne_**

 ** _"I care for the rules about as much as I care you. In case you missed that, I care for neither." Gina is your typical SeeD candidate—orphaned, cynical, and really only looking for profitable trouble. That is, until she meets someone that turns her world upside down. Warnings inside._**

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 ** _Rated M for: Violence, wartime stories, references to gore and torture, nudity, (allusion to) sex, (allusion to/mention of) rape, and life as a female mercenary._**

 ** _Lesbian main character. SeeD will be depicted as the mercenaries they are. Ninety percent of Garden students are orphans, this will be reflected in backstories. Starts at the beginning of Disc 1. Loosely follows storyline, but with more emphasis on Sorceresses, culture, history, and warfare. World will be greatly expanded upon, given my imagination is not limited by Playstaion 1 hardware. And there will be organizations that use different forms of magic systems, as one would expect from a world that researches these things._**

 ** _Chapter 8—A league of our own_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

If you itch, you want to scratch it. No matter how you argue with yourself on the matter, your body craves to scratch an itch. That's how I feel, standing in front of everyone, with Stella by my side and Dani on her other flank. My triggers itch, and my paranoia wants to scratch it while aiming at people's eyes. Instead, I sigh and relax my hands.

Stella isn't doing much better—she's been cursing herself ever since she woke up and remembered that she just outed herself to everyone in Garden. She's so busy fidgeting that I fear she'll revert to her old self—not on my watch.

"News flash. Stella's a sorceress," I drawl, tilting my head. Stella barrels into my side, trying to hide away. She isn't ready to face anyone, not yet. I hold her close, even as I unzip my nipple-teaser. "Now that we got that out of the way. Council. I have received no proposals. You only have three more days, and I need to read them before I can approve. More importantly, has everyone been training with their GFs as I showed you?"

Xu bursts out laughing, tears in her eyes as she holds her tummy. "Hyne, woman. You aren't ever gonna change!"

"I like being predictable," I drawl.

"Yeah, like shooting anyone that looks at your Stella the wrong way?" she guesses, grinning. I nod, knowing I don't need to. "If you need a hand with that, you let me know."

"I doubt I'll want to share." That sends her into another cackle fit.

"Alright, alright. I'll swing by tomorrow with it. I was gonna do it today, but I figured you wouldn't be taking visitors with your darling hung over." The other councilmembers offer the same sentiment. Overall, no one's in the least twitchy or glary.

"Good. Now I believe mutey needed me?" I change tack, wanting to get it all handled before Stella starts feeling overwhelmed.

"Xu updated me. The headmaster is dealing with the curriculum. Now only Galbadia's payback."

"Ah, straight to the good stuff. But I've received no intelligence on Galbadia. No troop movements, no operational base locations, no military production installations." He nods, agreeing with me. "As such, I have nothing to plan with. And 'get the enemy' isn't my style. So, you figure out how we're getting the intel, and I'll get some brains together so we can hammer out a plan."

"I could hack into their network?" Ter offers. "I mean, I can't do that from here, it being traceable and all. But I've done it before."

"We need you here, for now," mutey shoots that down. "Xu tells me one of the teams will need extraction in a few days."

"Alright, Nida and I can pick them up, and I'll do some nosing around while we're out." Ter agrees.

"Good. Now, it's time to start focusing on the other players," I remind everyone.

"Esthar," Xu mutters.

"Yes. But don't forget what history has taught us. The Holy Dollet Empire was forged by a strong warrior with a sorceress by his side. Esthar as a country was forged under Adel's boot. And now we have Edea, who's already at the head table of Galbadia, one of two superpowers. We need to contact the smaller nations, and warn them they'll be invaded without fail."

"Uh. Edea already killed Deling. She's the new dictator," Xu updates me. I groan, hating that woman even more. Cid looks about ready to cry, not taking the news very well.

"She's giving sorceresses a bad name," I grouse, holding Stella a little closer. My poor baby starts trembling, fearing what people might do to her now that they know this is part of who she is. "It's alright, Stell. You know Dani and I aren't going to let anyone hurt you."

"Damn straight," Danica agrees, sandwiching Stella between us.

"This is why," the guard from before mutters with obvious disgust in his tone, "a knight must never let his sorceress out of his sight." He eyes me, shrugging. "Or her sight."

"Alright. Let me address the big fat elephant in the room," I drawl. "You know too much about sorceresses. I'm guessing you're a knight, which makes your woman a sorceress." The guard shrugs, not bothering to deny it, and the woman smiles, inclining her head politely.

I figured. "And you." I nod to the headmaster. "You get too emotional regarding this Edea. You're either in love with her, or you're her knight and you feel like you failed her somehow."

The headmaster's shoulders slump, as if my words are too heavy a load for him. "Both," he admits.

"Well, there you go. Now that the world makes sense. Why don't you sit down with the Trabian headmistress and come up with a plan? While you're busy doing that, I'll be putting my girls to bed."

"But momma~aaaaa!"

"None of that. It's getting late, and we're exhausted." I scoop Stell up, not too surprised that she wraps herself around me and holds onto me as if I'm all she has. "If you play nice, you can sleep in our bed tonight."

"Alright!"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

During Danica's training the next morning, I get quite a few visitors. The council, mostly, bringing their partner and/or junior to pay respects to Stella and assure her over and over that they see her as they always have—a respected healer. They also give me their written proposals, so I'm good.

That is, until Leonheart and Dincht come over with their client in tow. They look, annoyed, and the unnamed brunette looks a bit pasty. "This better be good, commander."

"You know Norg?" I nod. "We just had to kill him." Stella gasps, covering her mouth in horror.

"Were you given a choice in the matter?"

"No."

"Then you did what you had to do," I tell him what he no doubt needs to hear. He sighs, relieved. "More importantly. What are we going to do with the Garden Staff? They answer to Norg."

"I had Xu round them up. She's… holding _interviews_ with them." Torture and/or murder, in other words. Xu isn't one for subtleties.

"Works for me. So what do you need me for?"

"A plan."

"I'm listening."

"That's just it, I don't know."

"Alright. Here's my plan. I'm going to sit here, cuddle with Stella, and continue with Danica's training. We good?" Stell pokes me in the side, no doubt annoyed with me. Two can play that game, though, so my fingernails graze her side starting at the hip. I don't get far before she squeals and pulls away, laughter in her eyes.

Squall sighs, annoyed.

"Exactly. I need a direction for this plan, a goal. Something. You give me nothing. And you don't even bother with your own training, _Commander_. You don't know what you're doing. And it's time for you to do something about that."

"My training?"

"GFs. You know nothing about them."

"Hmm." He looks at how Danica is doing a kata with those daggers she said she liked from the SeeD Store—seeing as I finally got me my sniping gear, and replaced those horrid Galbadia gunblades with Balamb revolver-styled ones. So of course Dani pestered me to spoil her again. "Good point. What do you suggest?"

"Talk to anyone from the Summoners Council. They can explain everything."

"I'm talking to you."

"During Dani's training," I snipe. "You're lucky I'm even answering you."

"Luciana."

"What? My rules are simple. It's on him if he can't figure them out."

"Luciana."

I groan. She snuggles a little closer to me. "Stell, behave." She comes even closer, her breath hot against my neck. _Sigh_. "GFs are capable of far more than the instructors knew to teach us. Talk to them, earn their trust, and they might allow for more and more options. I have Princess in T-Rexaur leathers, and she has a gunblade and twin pistols. She's strong enough to take on an army solo."

"Hmm. How?"

"Summon them with no instruction other than to come out. If they come, talk to them. Ask them what they like, sit down to a meal with them. Do what you can to earn their trust. They deserve as much, don't they?"

"Alright. Terrence says we're a day from FH."

"I'm not having a meeting with you."

"I'm updating you."

"Between one and five."

"When are you gonna be in the Training Area. I need to see."

"I'll be there at one."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

There's a flying bug, with three armed nutshells it keeps flinging at us. I have Sanchuan and the four Thrustaevis running interference while I focus my Draw. I check all their spells, wondering which I could use. Hmm, the nutshells have Protect and Shell.

"Alright. Wendigo." He comes, already rushing ahead and thrashing the bug and two nuts I don't need. They scamper off, no longer believing this fight can be won. Wendigo then grabs the last nut standing, plopping onto the ground and holding him in place for me. I start Drawing the spells I need.

"…" the commander's eyes are wide with shock, finally understanding just how much he misses by not having a potent connection with his GFs.

It takes a while. But I get the hundred of each I need. I then focus them, one by one, and offer them to Wendigo. He grins, his jagged teeth on display as his blood red eyes twinkle with dark joy.

"Alright. If you don't mind? I'd like to get another hundred?" He nods, not caring. So I continue drawing away.

"What… did you just do?"

"Wendigo expressed an interest in learning Protect and Shell. I essentially compressed a hundred of each, and offered them to him, teaching him the spell. Now I'm Drawing more, so I can teach Princess as well."

Ooh. I didn't teach her Demi, either. A shame, we could have been working on that. Well, that's for later.

"Ah, Luciana," Yandre announces, walking over to us. "I'm glad to catch you. Listen. I have a hypothesis I need to confirm."

"I'm listening."

"I've been going over the data Terrence got from Galbadia. I believe I've discovered how to Capture monsters, turning them into GFs."

"That could prove useful."

"I thought so, too. But also very dangerous." I nod, agreeing with him. "Still, I'll need this Armaldo when you're done." I nod. I'm getting twelve spells to a Draw, so this is going quick enough. Once I have what I need, I nod.

He walks over to the monster, glowing as he prepares whatever he's doing. The nut explodes into a burst of light, the hundreds of little orbs flying into Yandre. I blink. "Did it work?"

"Oh, yes. It did. I now have GF Armaldo."

"Nice!"

"Dangerous. I don't want much of anyone learning this. I've ordered Terrence to corrupt all data he can find in Galbadia on this."

"Agreed. Would you trust me with the knowledge?"

"You and Stella, yes. The others I'm not so sure."

"Alright. We can talk details over dinner." He nods, snapping a salute. Wendigo, Sanchuan, and I snap a salute right back. "I'll see you later." He walks off without a word.

"So, uh. Gina?" Dincht starts trouble. I don't turn to him. "You seem to, uh, be quite high in the ranks these days."

I groan, rubbing my forehead. Commander chuckles, understanding my stance perfectly.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" the client asks.

"You aren't my problem," I say, giving her a blank look.

"What… do you… have against me?" she asks. I can't tell if she's pissed or to the point of tears.

"Commander. Hotdog boy. We've got new rules around here. Though mostly pertaining to the Summoners Council, you might want to discuss with the headmaster how this affects you. We have a siblings initiative, in which all senior cadets take a junior. As I understand it, it's meant for SeeD Ops as well, though that wording was never used. The point is to train them, treat them like your little brother or sister. Or in my case, my daughter. And try to get your hands on a GF that can fly. They've proven most useful. Especially chocobos. But, what you do with that is on you. Now, I'll be in the command center if you need me."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I go over the proposals and reports. Honestly, I'm impressed. Kanda's hypothesis is that GFs fuse with us, and take over some of us, so he wants to test that by observing a GF he got from me and Stella, then offer that GF to his partner so he can compare reaction differences. He wants to do this in two stages, six months each, so he'll have enough data to work with. I'm not against it.

Nida's report on the item learning thing is turning up more than we anticipated. With twenty fire stones, which apparently she started collection from felled monsters because they were pretty, she can increase the HP of a GF slightly but permanently. The rate is annoyingly sluggish, but if we collect more of these stones, and we happen to be fighting anyway, it would make for amazing results over years.

Terrence has been hacking into an old laptop he found in storage using only electrical signals from his partners. He and his team aren't proficient, but they're working on it. Still too fucking amazing for words.

Haines's angle is the effect our GFs have on us. She has a pack of wolves, Earth Elementals. Proposal is studying her own reactions over the coming months to see if she becomes more territorial, more pack oriented. That's exactly the data we need, and that's a known trait of wolves. I'm not against it. She also put in a side note that she's training her new little sister with wolves as well—a girl she's known for a few years, so giving her this GF as her first and so far only will offer comparative data, and perhaps even cleaner than her own.

Xu is more focused on combat. She's taken my suggestion and taught her Diablos every spell she has, and will be monitoring his stats during live combat conditions. Field research, but vital nonetheless. That's something the headmaster already said he wanted done, and I won't have to do it. Approved.

Prendal proposes something else entirely—apparently, he figured that because he and Xu are 'partnering up', he should contribute to the research efforts. Beast taming, which isn't surprising. Literally taking a wild beast and keeping it as a pet for combat purposes. That could prove interesting, and frankly I think he and Yuka have proven they can handle just that. I'll make sure to tell him to include her in the research, for technique comparison and analysis.

Oh. Yandre is requesting to join us for meetings. I'm amazed he wasn't assigned as head of the council—it would have saved me. Still, he's someone I can trust, and he knows the value of forbidden techniques. Approved.

"Hello, Gina." I don't look up. I can see her just fine through Bite Bug. "I was wondering…?" She comes closer, no doubt wondering if I'm listening.

"Headmistress?"

"I'm sorry. My name is Zaira Snowmaiden. This is my husband and knight, Gerard." I incline my head, but keep reading about the proposal to use Water Elementals to try to prolong how long the summoner can hold their breath underwater, with a side note about plausible waterbreathing spell and/or technique. If that isn't useful, I don't know what is.

"Luciana Lafayette. Everyone calls me Gina."

"Lady Lafayette."

"I'm no lady. And please cut to the chase. I've never had patience for people."

"Forgive me. I… I'll get to the point."

Isn't that what I just said? "Please do."

"I need to know if you and Sorceress Stella are learned in our ways."

"Not that I'm aware of. I know nothing more than Garden sanctioned information on sorceresses as a whole. And she never said more than that she is one."

"I feared as much. Please. There is so much she needs to learn. So much her forebear should have taught her." The elevator opens, again.

"I'll discuss it with her. You'll have an answer when she's ready to give it."

"Miss La—"

"Gina."

"Gina. Please. Understand that we're talking about years or preparation she may have been denied."

"Then a day or two for her to wrap her head around it won't hurt."

"Are you talking about me?" I look up, finding Stella and Danica. Princess is with them, so I don't have to worry where they've been off to.

"Yes. Headmistress Zaira offers sorceress training. It isn't my call to make, though I think you should accept."

"Training… as a sorceress?"

"Yes. You see, we have a tradition that we train a young girl to inherit our powers. That way she will be ready to take on the responsibilities, and be aware of the risks. In addition to having a chance to select her knight before her life and her sanity becomes dependent on him… or her."

"I… see… I'm sorry, I don't really know much about that."

"I feared as much. But I'm willing to teach you, just as my forebear taught me."

"Thank you. But… what were you saying about her knight?"

"Well… You see, being a sorceress isn't without risk. No one wields power without risk or responsibility."

"That makes sense."

"To offer balance, the Daughters of Hyne take a knight. Usually a lover, though occasionally a family member. And that person is given a portion of her power, officially making them her knight."

"I see… and what would that mean for the knight?"

"That they're officially charged with their sorceress's safety, which is already the case, usually. Take your Gina, for example. She uses her strength, her influence, to safeguard you. All you'd do is give her more to work with."

"But what does that mean for her?"

"I think I know what you're getting at, dear. And that is exactly what I hope to teach you, if you permit it. I would have Gerard teach your knight as well, if she agrees."

Stella looks to me, teary-eyed. "If it means protecting you. I'm in."

"Very well, Headmistress Zaira."

"Please. Zaira is fine. We could discuss these matters over dinner? Tonight perhaps?"

"We already have plans with Yandre," I cut in, giving Stell an apologetic look since I hadn't discussed that with her as yet. "But I'm free now?"

"Now is preferred." She breathes in relief. I nod, stacking the reports and proposals together. I stand, hating that I needed to be here if someone needed to find me. Still, it is the command center, and I _am_ someone people report to these days.

The elevator doors open, revealing Xu and Prendal. "Ah, Prendal. I've just read your proposal. Seeing as you're not officially on the council, I thought I'd let you know now that I approve, and I want you to work with Yuka on that. Treat all research data as classified. And if you show it's possible, we'll put it to a vote in the council that a new seat be made available to either you or Yuka, seeing as the highest ranking would get the seat."

"That's fair. I'd have to argue that Yuka take it. I'm already a proxy."

"Do the research, see if it's an option, then discuss with Yuka who's the lucky victim. Not the other way around. Did you two need me?"

"Headmaster Cid and Commander Squall actually. I got a call. Two teams ready for pickup."

"Approved. Take the aircraft. Nida and Terrence?" Commander is starting to learn. Good.

"On it!"

Ter and Ni rush for the elevator, already heading down with Xu and Prendal. I nod, liking this attitude more—he's living up to his responsibilities, like the rest of us.

"Oh, Gina. I was wondering," Zaira begins, using her 'headmistress tone'. I press the button, waiting for the elevator to come back up. "We've learned quite some crop growing techniques. Could you perhaps arrange some room for us to use as a greenhouse?"

"Food is never a bad thing. I'll look into how much we can spare. Would you be willing to make a document for all Ops and cadets? Perhaps some would like to dedicate a portion of their room to greenery."

"That would be lovely, yes. All Trabian cadets can lend a hand in this. It's part of their curriculum, after all."

"Excellent. Talk to Dr. Kadowaki. Perhaps she'll have some medicinal plants she'd like grown as well?"

"I hadn't thought of that. But that makes sense. Do you think you could spare enough room for that?"

"Let me worry with the room, you worry about what we need to grow. If that means needing more room, then I need to find more room. And please talk to Headmaster Cid about the curriculum. We could use your expertise, and we offer all we've gained." A thought hits me. I take out my phone, calling Nida. "Ni. You and Ter need to teach Xu and Prendal how to operate that thing."

"Can you read minds? Xu was just pestering me about that." She sounds amused. "I'm on it. And we'll work in the teams we're picking up. The more the merrier." Teams… for pickup. Hmm.

"Agreed. Gina out." I hang up. I turn around. "Commander? Where are the three that should have returned with you?" He clenches his jaw. Ah. That sucks. "Be sure to talk to the good doctor. We have enough sewage in our heads. We don't need more."

The doors open, so much going on at once.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I sit on the carpet, watching Zaira and Stella. They're on the balcony, planting the seeds Stella got in Miniville. I can't hear much, but I'm guessing they're talking sorceress stuff as well.

"You are her lover," Gerard observes. I shrug.

"You could say that, yes. Does… it get easier?"

"No. You get used to it, though." That's fair. "If it helps, you look quite accustomed to it already. And I've been speaking to the Operatives you've been training. Your research into GFs will make life easier for us both."

I snort, shaking my head. "I didn't even know she was a sorceress. Not until…"

"She told you, though." I nod. "I didn't believe Zaira either. The only sorceress I'd heard of back then was Adel, and…"

"Yeah. It's almost impossible to compare my Stella to a dick like that."

He snorts, amused. "As you say. Though I am most curious. Why did you choose her?"

"I didn't," I admit. "She got through my defenses. She's seen me at my best and my worst. And she still wanted in."

He chuckles, his eyes lighting up as he regards his Zaira. "I'm much the same. I stumbled into her village after being attacked by a blue dragon. She nursed me back to health, the hard way. And well… she grew on me."

I laugh. "No kiddin'. Stell got me the same way. I got messed up during training. Ended up waking up in her arms every day for a week. Stubborn as sin, that girl."

"You don't say." He smiles.

"Yeah. That was after our SeeD Exam, though. We were on the same squad. She was the only healer we deployed with, so she was assigned to keep everyone alive. I was assigned as her bodyguard. I guess she got used to me taking on all comers because of that."

He snorts. "I don't doubt. Do you think Cid suspected?"

"Oh yeah. He knew. And he was dropping hints about us balancing each other out. Still, we got our Dani out of the manipulation, so I'm good." Danica, for her part, is flopping her feet back and forth, reading another healing book. She doesn't seem bothered by any of this.

A loud whine comes from the speaker on the wall. "Commander Squall, reporting. Headmistress Zaira and Operative Gina. Report to the Quad immediately."

The door slides open, Stella standing there with her eyes begging. "Of course you're coming with me." Her face relaxes into a smile.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We enter the Quad, facing three boys our age dressed in all white. I look to the commander, wondering what the hell is going on.

"It would seem they're here for Ellone," I'm informed. "Thing is. They seem evasive as to why."

"Okay. Still lost. Who's Ellone?"

"I am," comes the dainty little voice—a twenty-three year old with world-weary eyes and tense shoulders. Uh huh.

"So. Strangers come demanding a sorceress leaves with them," I drawl. The silence is deafening, but the wide eyes of Squall and the sudden defensiveness of this Ellone and the ones in white tell me I got it in one. "I know those eyes. Like the world would hate her if they ever found out. It's not hard to figure out."

"…" Silence isn't golden. It's annoying.

"So here's how this is gonna go. You have three chances to convince me she's safer with you. Failure leads to a no. Push beyond, and lead flies. Ready? Go." The boys in white share a confused look, as if they don't understand what's going on.

"We were trained specifically to guard her."

"Strike one." I unzip my nipple-teaser.

"We can disappear easier than you can."

"And have less manpower to defend her. Strike two." I take out a pistol.

"We know what's going on. You don't."

"Then enlighten me."

"Sorceress Edea. She's being controlled."

"Stri—"

"She trained us herself. Because she felt her guards dropping lower and lower. She knew she would need to come find Ellone, for this Sorceress Ultimicia."

"So you know who Ellone's knight is?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow.

"…"

"Then you're not going with her." I turn to the brunette, wondering at her fashion sense—that long shawl isn't practical, at all, let alone that it's draped over her elbows. "So you tell me, Ellone. Who's your knight?"

"I… don't have one."

"Then you need to find one," Zaira speaks up. "And you need to be trained, my dear. What is it with sorceresses not training their heiress?"

"The sorceress in my village was killed during a Galbadian attack," Stella says, wrapping her arms around my elbow. She seems to like feeling me, as if my touch makes her feel safest.

"I… see. You are both… sorceresses?"

"We are," Zaira agrees. "Sorceress Zaira, and my knight Gerard." She curtseys.

"Sorceress Stella, and my knight Luciana. But you should call her Gina." Stell curtseys much the same way, other than refusing to let me go.

"And… everyone seems to know?"

"I'd shoot anyone that tries to harm my Stella," I drawl, teasing nothing but amused chuckles out of everyone—they know I'm right. "Gerard won't shoot anyone. But that's because he doesn't have a gun."

"Point. But it could prove useful to learn."

"Alright. I'll take you shopping. I'm teaching my Dani, so you can get free lessons."

"Ah, too kind."

"Would you… would you guard me the same way?" Ellone asks.

"Oh no, deary. No no no no. You need your own knight. Not just to protect you physically. It's the balance they offer us. Edea lost her knight to his work." I narrow my eyes. Note to self. Set aside more time for Stella every day. "And look what happened to her."

"I see," the white-clad shit gets out. "So in trying to prepare for Ultimicia, we fell into her web."

"Yes, that's exactly it. She's been plaguing our sisters for generations. It's why every sorceress should start training their heiress years before they might inherit their power."

"Look. This is all fascinating. But let's get down to brass tax. Ellone's not leaving with you. You can't protect her, because you lack the numbers we have. You lack the training she needs, which we can provide. So. Let's try this. Leave, or stay here to guard her."

"Squall…?" Ellone murmurs, reaching out for him, before jerking her hand back. She's afraid of his reaction. "Do you… Are you… afraid of me?"

Commander strolls over to her, stopping well within her personal bubble. "No, sis. I'm not afraid of you."

I shake my head. "What is it with you guys thinking you're scary?" I turn to Stell, trying to show that she's included in that. I poke her nose. "You're about as scary as puppies."

"Ha, ha." Her voice is mutated from my nose poke, but that just makes her cuter.

"It's true. And from the looks of it, Ellone wouldn't hurt a fly. So. Guy in white. What's your choice? You leaving, or what?"

"What if I were to try harm your sor—"

Princess, Wendigo, Sanchuan, Ariana, Anuriel, Bite Bug, and all four Thrustaevis summon themselves, fanning out to surround the dumbass. Wendigo casts Protect on Stell, and Princess casts Shell on her. Four avians circle overhead, ready to divebomb them.

"Finish." I take out my pistols.

"That." I shove my left hand ahead so fast that my slider moves back on its own to load a bullet. I do the same with the right.

"Sentence." I aim both at the shitstain's face, clicking the safeties off.

"You probably shouldn't," the commander's client translates.

"I agree. I doubt anyone here could stop her," commander points out.

"And if your dumb ass would get back to your training instead of worrying about whe—" My phone rings. That's rather distracting when I'm about to shoot someone.

 _Sigh._

"I've got it," Stella assures me, fishing it out of my pocket. "Luciana's phone."

"Put Lafayette on. Now."

I click on both safeties and holster them. "Terrence," I say, taking the phone from her.

"Galbadia's orders. Search every human settlement on the planet for one Ellone, no description, no family name. Burn once searched, whether she's found or not."

"I'll handle it. Have Xu call—"

"Already en route for pickup. We're coming to you. Two hours, tops."

"Thank you. And good work." I hang up. "Galbadia is declaring war on the whole planet. Orders are to find Ellone. Burn everything once searched."

"Uncle Kiros would have heard as much by now," Ellone murmurs. "Esthar will come searching for me."

"We know," the white-clad shit says. "That's why we need to hide you."

"You dipshit. I've got bigger worries than you, boy. Get off our ship."

"The world is against you."

"Yeah? What else is new." My allies chuckle, agreeing with me.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Commander, you get Ellone talking, keep her talking. We need to know why Esthar wants her, and I've got bigger worries. Nida. Balamb, Dollet, Miniville, every head you can call, get them on the phone and warn them. Ter, I need targets."

"FH and Balamb are up first. They target small towns."

Because they already hit the bigger cities. "Nida, start with those two. Zaira, they're growing stupidly desperate. Go with Ellone and Stella. Get down to training. Don't rush, but try—"

"That won't work. The closer they keep their knight, the stronger a sorceress's defenses."

"Oh, good." I breathe in relief. "Stella, Dani, you're with me."

"Luciana. Balamb's been invaded. Ma Dincht says they're being peaceful about it, for now, but given their orders…?"

"Understood. Commander, that sounds like a good time for you to start making decisions."

"Tell her we're underway," Squall says, narrowing his eyes. "Sis. Listen to me. I need to deal with this. You're coming with me, but I'm keeping you out of harm's way. Alright?"

"I…?"

"Terrence, Nida, Zell, Rinoa, Xu, Prendal, Gina. With me. Headmistress Zaira, you're in charge until I get back. It shouldn't take more than a few hours."

"Understood."

"Uh… Squall?" The client points. To the library girl. She stands there in her cadet's uniform, her brown hair brushed back into a low braid—though I can't see it at this angle, she is called the 'pig-tailed girl' for a reason.

"Zell?"

"It's alright Serene. I'm going. I'll check on your parents."

"No. I'm coming!"

"Who… are you?" Ouch, commander. And I thought I was bad with people.

"I'm the best support specialist in Garden, that's who!"

Mutey rolls his eyes. "We'll figure it out on the way."

"Squall!" headmaster Cid seems to finally have something to say. "Ma Dincht. Bring her back with you." I narrow my eyes.

"Fight well, Commander." Everyone snaps a salute. We snap one right back, rushing for the elevator, going down to the ship.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You were down there. Anything we could use?" I ask, screwing on my silencers, even on my rifle. For once, I'm glad this is going down the way it is. The plan is simple. Terrence and Nida are staying behind with Ellone. Ter's on eyes, Nida's our wings. Squall leads Team One. Xu, Team Two. Me, Team Three. We take the main entrance, and quickly make our way to Ma Dincht's. We use that as a safe house, keeping a team there at all times. With our primary target secured, Teams One and Two start taking out patrols, with Team Three acting as support. We hit hard, we hit fast, and no noise.

"Big open area. Could be all they need," Squall says. "I'll show you when we get back."

"Works for me. You know not to shoot anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Just checking. So, Serene. Just so we're clear. You are going to follow my every order. You are going to do what I say, when I say it, how I say it. Is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," she assures me, her eyes shining with determination. Dani's just finishing up with her silencers, but she can only fire one at a time.

"Here," Dani offers her spare pistol to Serene. "Don't take a shot unless you have to. But if it comes down to it, you aim and squeeze the trigger."

"Thank you." This pig-tailed brunette is unique. Anyone else would have been shitting themselves, but I guess it's the determination to keep her town safe.

"You guys are… incredible," Ellone murmurs. I pretend I don't hear her.

"So, momma? I'm coming, right?"

"You think you can handle it?"

"I only Draw GFs and use items. I leave battle to you. Anything comes close to mom you didn't notice, I shoot." Look at my little girl. All grown up.

"Then you're coming."

"Good."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Squall, Zell, and Rinoa walk up to the guards posted at the gate. I have Bite Bug hovering around, keeping an eye on things, and my four Thrustaevis are down at the port, making quite the commotion to keep the guards distracted on that side. But frankly, they have Galbadia Garden here, so I don't know what odds we face. Still. We'll manage just fine. We have to.

"No one goes in or out!" the guard shouts, annoyed. A squelching sound tells me the commander disagrees.

"Move it."

We rush ahead, keeping up the pace as best we can. My team is the slowest, I know that. But we're the support, so it makes sense.

I hear shouting up ahead. The closer we get, the more I realize Ma Dincht has no survival instinct. She's arguing with a patrol, who are demanding to search her house for 'sorceress Ellone'. So they know.

"I got one woman in there, big-belly pregnant! And her name's Lucille! The rest is all kids! Boys, if you need to know! Why, you wanna frighten them?!"

"I don't like your attitude, woman." He slashes, cutting her at the shoulder, and pulling the trigger, opening her belly. This mission just went to hell, in a hand basket.

"MA~AAAAAAA!" And there goes stealth, too. Thanks, doorknob. Serene dashes ahead, not even caring what I have to say about it.

Well, Plan B.

I summon my whole team, Dani follows suit. Squall clears a path, cutting them all down quickly. "Zell. Stay with them. Xu, gloves off. Gina. Send your Wendigo with me, I'll need backup."

"Heh. Well, well. A Xu specialty, coming up!"

They dash off. Wendigo tramples along, ready to have a party.

But that leaves me with… this.

Zell is to one side of his mother, holding her hand. Serene is to the other, her hand getting grabbed. The Dincht matriarch, brings their hands together—a wordless final message, take care of each other.

Stella and I are just arriving with Dani when light leaves the elder Dincht's eyes. In a flash, dozens of orbs of light fly into Serene, as if Serene was Drawing something from her.

The woman's hands fall. Zell cries out to the heavens. I arrive just in time for Serene to break down, but for a very different reason.

Patrol after patrol come, no doubt to investigate the disturbance. No time to deal with that.

"Princess!" I call for her, and she comes with backup.

Dani Draws the first. I shoot. Dani Draws the second. I shoot. Simple really. But more importantly, I keep Bite Bug hovering above me so I see everything that moves. And so can Princess and the others.

Shots start to ring out as keenly as the growling and chomping and stomping. Everyone that comes in our direction, gets dead. By bullet, blade, bite, or bludgeoning, all's fair when you piss me the fuck off.

More and more GFs are Drawn—Dani's getting good. Stella's too busy trying to console Serene—about what I figured.

I holster one pistol, reloading the other. Some annoying little shit takes that to mean I'm vulnerable and comes at me. Dani's wolf sinks her teeth into his crotch. Ouch. And Dani shoots him right in the face.

"No one touches my momma!" Damn, girl. Now I **know** I'm raising you right.

Figuring I have a second, I reload the second pistol as well. "Princess!" She holsters her pistols in mine, I return the favor, and she whips out and opens fire while I reload again. Once I've reloaded again, I take aim, and…

Laughing.

Fuck.

Zell. He's about to lose his shit. He's laughing. Laughing uncontrollably. He can't even begin to process this.

I turn just in time to see a blur. Zell reappears as a snapping sound rings out, his fist ripping through a G-Soldier's skull.

At least he's using his anger productively. Some guy tries to flank him, but a bullet through the brain tells him it's a bad idea.

A muted shot rings out from behind me.

"DANI!"

I turn, seeing my daughter holding her middle, the shirt around it turning red. Serene's eyes are wide, just before Stella punches her in the face and knocks her out.

I didn't even know.

I didn't know I could feel this upset.

A wrath so absolute, so cold…

I point my guns down at the earth.

A single shot.

Just one.

Sleet bleeds up into the streets, leaving nothing and no one safe. I feel them. I feel everyone my sleet touches. Only five rip free—Zell, Squall, Rinoa, Xu, Prendal. Only Stella, Dani, Ma Dincht, and Serene are spared. Everyone else?

"Die." I shoot the sleet with my other pistol, feeling everyone still caught freeze solid. Not enough. Not painful enough. I shoot again and again and again. I empty both clips into the sleet. They grow so cold that the very streets are bathed in mist.

I holster both pistols.

I hold out one hand.

"I said. Die."

And I snap my fingers.

Everything trapped in my sleet.

Everything that pissed me off.

Shatters.

Into a million.

Itty.

Bitty.

Pieces.

"Hon?" I turn to Stella, finding her sitting and holding our daughter like a baby in her arms. Their clothes are bloodied, but both pairs of eyes focus on me. "It's alright. She's alright. Come see for yourself."

I go to her, to them. "Momma?" Her voice sounds so small, so fragile. But the warm gaze, the awe at what she just witnessed, they tell me she'll be just fine.

I take her little hands into mine. Her grip is strong. One of her gloved hands reaches for my cheek, wiping away my tears. "Couldn't even wait for your first Field Exam to get a scar, huh?" I tease.

"You're teaching me that… right?"

I laugh. "Convince your mom, and I'll teach it all." I scoop her up like the little girl she is, holding her close to me, where I need her.

"Gina?" Xu's voice comes in through the comms. "What the hell was that?"

"Galbadia getting a proper Balamb welcome."

"What pissed you off that much?"

"Ma Dincht is dead."

"She was a sorceress," Nida observes. "Who inherited her powers?"

"Serene did," Stella answers. "She… didn't take it well."

"Fujin and Raijin were in charge," Squall updates us, just as the towering form of Galbadia Garden retreats. "They'll report back to Seifer. Mission complete."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

We get back to Garden quickly enough. Dani's recovered her usual sunshiny poise. "Stop apologizing, damn it. It's annoying." Yup, that's my girl.

Serene is pretty much forbidden from touching a weapon. And she and Zell are… a mess. More so than my girl that should be afraid. More so than the two mothers that nearly lost their child.

I don't blame them, really. Zell actually lost his mother, and Serene just inherited the world's animosity. All Dani has is a scar, not even an impressive one—her own words.

"Gina, please. I—"

"I get it, Serene," I cut her off. "Seriously. We're not upset."

"And I even get to keep the bullet!" Dani brags. "Everyone's gonna be so jealous." I shake my head, laughing at her antics.

"After you get cleaned up, we'll take you to the store. Get you a chain for it," I say.

"Awesome," she sings, skipping along. If she wasn't covered in her own blood, you'd almost think we just had a day at the beach. "Hey, mom? I got a really cool GF I think you'll like. GF Seraph. Says her name is Gabrielle."

"Oh, sweetie. If she told you her name, she might rather stay with you."

Dani looks curious, then confused, then curious once again. "Really?"

"She just agreed with me, didn't she."

"Hey! Stalker! Now she's laughing at me!" I chuckle, enjoying the chaos of life around me.

"I didn't take it any better, you know," Ellone admits, no doubt talking to Serene. "I was barely five at the time."

"Oh, Hyne, you too?" Stella gets dragged into the sorceress agony buddy club. I figure if she can't stay mad at Serene, if Dani's already sick of hearing apologies, then there's really no point in me harping on it. Besides. I've been shot a dozen times and I turned out alright. Mostly alright. "She's the first person I saw die. I became a healer because I wanted to save her so badly."

"You did? I was a wreck. And Esthar came and kidnapped me not two weeks later. It was traumatizing!"

"Owwwwwh," Stella breathes, her heart aching for Ellone. "I'll bet. I don't think I want to consider what Galbadia would have done if they found out I was a new sorceress. It's why I never told a soul."

"I know the feeling," Ellone agrees.

"But…"

"Sweetie. You may not believe me yet, but you're lucky. I kept it a secret for ten years, I never believed anyone would look at me if they found out. So I kept them all at a distance."

"Then Gina happened?"

"Repeatedly," Stella agrees. Dani gives me a knowing smile. "She gave me my Bonnie during a class trip, who kept me laughing when I got lonely. She punched Seifer in the face when he was picking on me."

"She did what?" Serene seems to be calming down. Stella's good at what she does.

"Seriously. In the face. She got a week's detention, and she didn't even seem to care."

"That boy was always such a brat," Ellone complains. "Not even matron could control him."

"Not much has changed," Stella says, shrugging. "And did you hear about our Seed Field Exam?"

"Headmaster Cid told me about it," Ellone says.

"Well, _I_ didn't. What happened?"

I smile. She'll be fine. She's in good company. "Where do I even begin?"

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"You should be resting," I tell Zell, laying a hand on his shoulder, but not taking my eyes off Stella—or Danica, who's playing with the bullet on her new necklace.

"Ma wanted me to take care of her," he says, stubborn as ever. "Besides… part of Ma lives on in her."

Stella, Ellone, and Serene are in the cafeteria line once again, going for extra desserts. The three of them keep chatting away like they've been friends for years. And here comes Zaira. The eldest curtseys, no doubt having been told of our newest sorceress.

"Mind if I join you?" Gerard asks. I shake my head no, patting the seat beside me so he can keep an eye on his Zaira. He chuckles, no doubt glad he found people that can understand his eternal vigilance for the woman in his life.

"The new face over there?" I nod to the group as he gets comfortable beside me. "That's Sorceress Serene. Her knight is this lughead, Zell Dincht."

"I ache for your loss, Zell."

"Nn." He doesn't want to talk about it—not that I blame him. Even now I don't like talking about how my mom died.

"Sorry I didn't take you to the store yet. Had a thing."

"Perfectly understandable." I take a bag I've been keeping, setting it on the table in front of him.

"Training starts at eight in the Quad. If you bring Zaira along, I'll arrange for the other two to be there as well. You could train, she could train the newbies, and no one has to worry about having their lady out of their sight."

Nida and Terrence strut over to us, sitting down without asking—they're kind enough to arrange their seats so our view isn't hampered. "I've got news," Terrence begins.

"Oh?"

Serene bursts into tears for some reason. I'm not too surprised when Zell rushes over. I put a hand on Gerard's shoulder, just in case he's tempted to storm over there and kill people.

"Serene?! What's the matter?!" He doesn't even wait for an answer, taking her into his arms and holding her. She pulls back a long moment later, shaking her head—teary-eyed, but obviously just needing to get it out of her system.

Commander comes and joins us without a word, taking Zell's spot as he announces, "We arrive in FH in two hours."

"I know. But Ter has news."

"Yeah, sorry. Uh. Commander kinda ruined most of it."

"Alright, what else?"

"Well, Nida talked to the engineers. And they have a plan to turn the lowest six levels into greenhouses. And the first basement? That's getting renovated into a proper emergency shelter, so if anything happens again, we'll have somewhere safe for everyone."

"Perfect."

"Yeah," Nida agrees. "And Zaira already posted a how-to on the garden page. There's a store in FH that sells all things DIY gardeny, and Dr. Kadowaki demanded we get _enough_ , so she can prescribe it as relaxation therapy."

"Awesome."

"New rule," commander pipes up. "All cadets and Ops must take up two hobbies."

"I guess Triple Triad is going to boom again," I grouse. That means a bunch of idiots are going to challenge me, even though I hate that game.

"There's even a card of you."

"Burn it," I demand.

"I can't. It's very powerful."

"Fuck you, Squall."

"She does know my name." I groan, looking back over to see Serene practically shoving Zell back in our direction. She's doing better, it seems. "Hey, care—"

"I will shoot you. I really will." He chuckles, enjoying getting under my skin for some reason.

"How'd that meeting with Yandre go?"

"What meeting," I drawl, reminding him that it's forbidden knowledge. As in, stop talking about it.

"Good point. I'll be taking Xu, Prendal, and Rinoa with me into FH. I'll need you on the bridge after repairs are complete. Every Op will learn to pilot Garden. And every Op will learn to pilot every ship and boat."

"Sounds about right."

"I've implemented that new rule. About every Op taking a junior."

"Good."

"Yandre's been working with the Trabia instructors."

"He told me."

"About the advanced classes?"

"And the position I'm turning down."

"We need you, Gina."

"I don't do hand-holding."

"You'd be an instructor, not a babysitter."

"Get Nida or Terrence."

"They agreed. So did every member of the council."

"I'm refusing."

"We need you."

"I have research, council meetings, a daughter to raise, my own training that I've been neglecting."

"Neglecting?" I don't appreciate the incredulity!

"I have enough going on."

"You'd be giving one-on-one classes to Ops. An hour a day. And it's in the afternoon."

"Who's your junior?" I change the subject.

"Rinoa." Training a complete noob. And a teenager to boot. Ballsy. "I understand just how full your hands are. But we're at war, Luciana. We need to keep the orphanages from overflowing."

 _Sigh_. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Wait a minute!" Dani pipes up. "That means I'm getting a brother or sister!"

Shit. I took Dani. Stella didn't take anyone yet.

"Probably," Squall shrugs, knowing he's pushed me far enough. "No rush."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I show up to the Training Area, and who do I find for my first class? Squall himself. Well, at least I know he's motivated. But that means I won't be doing stupid shit like seeing what spells he junctioned to what stat.

"First thing we're working on. I want you to tell me what GFs I have." He cocks an eyebrow. "Use Draw, but look deeper into me. Tell me what GFs I have."

When his jaw lowers slightly, I know more than enough. "Good. Now ask them their names."

"I can do that?"

"Use the tendrils of your Draw to touch them, gently. And ask them their name."

When I feel his tendrils around my Snow Flan, I smile.

"Sanchuan."

"Good. Do that on an enemy that treats their GF poorly, and offer them a position as an ally with you. Not a single GF has refused to come with me with this tactic."

"Not one?"

"Dani Drew eighteen GFs in Balamb." His eyes widen. "She had to stop, because it was getting crowded inside her."

"I see."

"Moving on. Summon a GF, to talk."

"Zofra?" His Shiva comes out immediately, sporting T-Rexaur leathers in a style eerily reminiscent of Squall's own outfit. She even has a gunblade like his.

"Good. I trust he's treating you well?" She smirks and nods.

"Ice cream all the way." I nod, knowing all I need to.

"Have you learned any spells yet?"

"Blizzard, Fire, Thunder, Cure, Scan."

"I didn't think a Shiva would want to learn Fire."

"Nothing is useless."

"True. Commander, heads up." I transfer a hundred Blizzaras, Blizzagas, Demis, Protects, Shells, Curas, and Curagas to him.

As the last of the almost thousand spells is filed away, all he has is shock to offer.

"Well, get to it, commander. I have more to teach, and we only have fifty-five minutes left."

It takes him a minute, seeing as he discusses each with her. Good on him. But soon, she's seven spells the richer.

"Good. Princess?" She comes faithfully. "If you summon her, she can focus the spells she's learned right back into your stock. It takes practice, and she'll make mistakes. But…?"

Princess turns to the open air, casting Ice Breath, and blowing out a stream if icy blue air some five yards long and cold enough that we're breathing smoke. "Not every mistake is bad. We learned this one by messing up again and again and again."

"What… is that?" Reel your jaw in, it's annoying.

"We call it Ice Breath. And it's not the only spell we've stumbled onto. So go on. Make the most beautiful mistakes. And see if the spell that comes out is worth trying again." Princess whispers but a hint into Zofra's ear, the pair of them looking like sisters.

"And she can stock those Ice Breaths for you?"

I turn, focusing Ice Breath, and blowing it out to freeze the air. When the spell ends, I cast Ice Spear, holding the makeshift weapon in one hand and tapping the butt near my boot. It's just taller than me. I drop it, letting it shatter into nothingness. Then cast Snow Storm, watching the powder flakes fluttering down before being whipped up into a frenzy and attacking the air in front of me.

"You really are the Ice Princess."

"And you have a lot to learn. Because I have one more thing to blow your mind with. A Tag-Team Limit Break. It's what you saw in Balamb. I combine my Cryogenic Fury with her Diamond Dust. I'm sure I don't have to explain the power output grows exponentially the stronger the bond is between you."

"What if I teach her Renzokuken?"

"Haven't tried that. But give it a shot. Now. I believe your hour's up."

"No. But I have enough to keep me busy."

"Ta." I offer a lazy wave, and just walk off. If he wasn't SeeD Commander, he wouldn't have learned about any of that.

"Thank you, Luciana."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"So I'll be the only one learning these spells?!" Dani is over the moon with the news, not even seeming to mind I made her wait until after dinner for it. "No way!"

"I said you're the only one I'll be teaching. Now come on, focus." I transfer a hundred Ice Breaths, Snow Storms, and Ice Spears to her. I give her a minute to teach her Katri all of them. Then I transfer the Healing Winds, Raises, NullFrost, NullBlaze, NullShock, and NullWater Stella's being helping me with—of course she'd only focus on healing and protective spells.

And last but not least, I transfer the Protects and Shells she'll need—I don't think she's ready for Demi, but anything that keeps her safe is good.

"Ohmygod! AWESOME!"

"Ooh!" Stella pipes up. "Hon? We've got one more."

I cock an eyebrow. She smiles, transferring a hundred spells to me, but not one I recognize.

"It's Mighty Guard. It's actually a combination spell, casting Protect, Shell, and a single block for each element. All eight elements, mind you. We just haven't figured out one for physical attacks or non-elemental spells."

"Leave it to you to even consider that." I shake my head, smiling. I call out Princess, and teach her this Mighty Guard. "We'll restock later. First I want to—"

The doorbell rings. I blink. "We have a doorbell?"

"Uncle Terrence installed it," Dani informs me, rushing to the door, already itching to brag about what she just learned.

"Oh. Hey, commander. Momma just taught me the most fucking awesome spells ever!"

"Hmm?" She starts rattling off the names as she goes, but poor Squall doesn't even know half of them. He just shakes his head, smiling. He knows I've been holding back, but he's here to tell me he leveled the playing field. "Luciana. Stella."

Without further ado, he transfers a spell I don't know. An ice spell, though.

"Ice daggers. I figure they're more your style."

"Much obliged."

"I also have a Fire Sword spell, but I doubt you'd want to learn it."

"I DO!" Dani belts out.

"I… wouldn't mind," Stella agrees. He transfers a hundred. To each of them.

"Wha…"

"Oh. Zofra and I figured out the limitation problem. Most stock the spells within their own void, but your GFs can stock a hundred each as well."

Feeling drains from my face. He's only been at it for a week!

"By the way. Galbadia showed up." I grin. "Yeah. So I have two GF Seraphs for Stella." He transfers them to her. "And a curious GF duo called Gemini. I figured you'd want them." His offered hand glows white. Figuring it can't hurt, I accept them. I'll just have to figure them out later.

"Oh. And for the little princess, I have GF Blue Element. Lesser Ice Elemental."

Dani squeals, no doubt thinking it's Christmas.

"You're in a good mood?" Stell muses, obviously smelling more to this.

"I should be. Galbadia dragged Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis back for us. Sis has been over the moon to see the whole gang back together."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, right. You weren't told. We're all from the same orphanage."

"My, aren't you being chatty," Stella teases. "What else happened?"

"Garden is operational."

"Uh huh…?" She motions for him to continue.

"The greenhouses are operational."

"And what else…?" She narrows her eyes, a knowing smile creeping onto her lips.

"That isn't good enough?"

"For you to be like this? No. Not **nearly** good enough. Did you get laid?"

He blushes.

"You did!" Dani belts out. "Oh, sweet. Was it with your Galbadian?"

"Rinoa, sweetie."

"Sorry, so you and Rinoa…?"

"No comment."

"Judges?" Dani teases, looking to us for backup.

Stella and I clap, nodding approvingly.

"It's unanimous. You got laid."

He rolls his eyes, the little smile not going anywhere. "We set out in an hour. And you have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"Meeting?" Stella asks. He aimed that at her.

"Sorceress Council. Zaira's idea. Knights are welcome. Or Gerard and Zell will be there whether they're invited or not, so you might as well. It's in the first basement." He turns his attention to me. "That's also where all Summoners Council meetings will be held from now on."

"I've got to thank Rinoa," I coo. "I like this side of you."

"Don't get used to it. Champagne and Rinoa in snuggle mode aren't going to be a daily occurrence." He turns, waves, and leaves. Drunk and sexed up, huh. Let's see if Rinoa isn't willing to keep our commander this happy.

"He's going to hate us in the morning. You realize that, right?"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 8_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: LadyRainFeather, I tip my hat to thee. You clearly wanted the new chapter. I'm working on edited the older chapters, trying to spiff them up. So count on that being solved within the coming days ^_^  
_**

 ** _And just so everyone's on the same page. Garden is operational. This is the point in the game where you're given significantly more freedom. As such, please note that things are going to still follow the main story line (about as closely as it has up until this point), but the changes I've wrought will start having effects, and things are going to start getting truly... interesting from this point onwards._**

 ** _How this plays out? Hmm. Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see._**


	9. Sheer Ice in Sunlight

**_Daughters of Hyne_**

 ** _"I care for the rules about as much as I care you. In case you missed that, I care for neither." Gina is your typical SeeD candidate—orphaned, cynical, and really only looking for profitable trouble. That is, until she meets someone that turns her world upside down. Warnings inside._**

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 ** _Rated M for: Violence, wartime stories, references to gore and torture, nudity, (allusion to) sex, (allusion to/mention of) rape, and life as a female mercenary._**

 ** _Lesbian main character. SeeD will be depicted as the mercenaries they are. Ninety percent of Garden students are orphans, this will be reflected in backstories. Starts at the beginning of Disc 1. Loosely follows storyline, but with more emphasis on Sorceresses, culture, history, and warfare. World will be greatly expanded upon, given my imagination is not limited by Playstaion 1 hardware. And there will be organizations that use different forms of magic systems, as one would expect from a world that researches these things._**

 ** _Chapter 9—Sheer Ice in Sunlight_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I open the bathroom door, tired and annoyed. Stupid commander had Nida teaching me to control Garden, and stupid Nida decided I needed to learn to fly that fucking bird I wish to Hyne we never fucking found. So, of course, I spent the last six days learning all that shit when everyone fucking knows I'll never agree to pilot either.

And that doesn't even cover that dumbass Gerard's stupid riddle. What only grows stronger with age? Hyne! Frustrating as all fuck! It isn't a warrior, they'll grow strong, yes, but after a certain point we deteriorate and grow weak again. It isn't our minds, because it's the same tale—senile old coot isn't a baseless accusation, after all. Maybe it's stone? No, they grow strong under pressure. FUCKING MIND GAMES!

All I want is to take a shower, and curl up in bed.

Nipple-teaser lands in the hamper. Shoulder holster, with pistols and my glasses, lie on the counter beside the sink. Piece by piece I strip down, tossing it all into the hamper—other than my boots, obviously. I still can't believe I agreed to half the shit these assholes have me doing. Training SeeDs, giving lectures, organizing a proper farming community—and that was some serious bullshit! It's impossible to convince a bunch of mercs in training that they need to lend a hand growing their own fucking food.

 _I train for missions, not manure._

Tossing my panties into the hamper I walk into the shower and turn on the water, nice and hot. I love ice, I love the cold. But I'm addicted to hot showers. There's nothing in this world I enjoy more than…

Stella. Her face pops into my mind for some reason, as I am engulfed in the deluge of warmth. Water pours down me, from every angle, from every curve, from every bit. But her image doesn't leave me.

That smile of hers that seems to chase away the past. The taste of her lips that I'll never get enough of.

My finger gingerly dances over my lips as kiss after kiss loops through my mind. Does she know ours was my first? Does she know that, other than mom, hers are the only arms I've ever had wrapped around me as I slept?

Loofah in hand, shower gel squeezed onto it and lathered up into a poof. The coarse material scrapes against my skin, tearing away the idiocy of my day.

My day. Nothing really special about it. Meetings, trainings, idiocy, plotting against Galbadia. The Council's been working out strategies on how to combat the idiocy of Edea, and her asinine quest. And apparently, there's going to be some major battle soon—something Edea has planned to wipe us out. Which brings us back to exactly why this is all utterly shitty: she and her stupid army will never stand a chance against us.

That worries me. That worries me, because that means she either has a death wish, or she knows and has something up her sleeve. People don't get into power as an elaborate form of suicide. She has a plan, but for the life of me I can't figure out what that might be.

And don't get me started on the meeting with Esthar coming up.

The door opens. "Lu?"

"Everything okay?" I demand, my tone icy and the desire to storm out there and grab my guns almost overwhelming.

"Calm down," she soothes. The door closes. I don't trust this, at all. I open the shower door, peering out. But all I see is Stella peeling her scrunchie out of her hair. She combs her fingers through her blond locks, her cheeks tinged pink.

Green eyes smile for me as she lays her springy hair ornament with my pistols. "Dani's asleep. Poor baby's tuckered out from training." Her eyelids grow heavy, her gaze steamy. She peels her shirt up over hear head, facing me so her bralette is on display, until that too goes up and over her head.

Her thumbs dig into her leggings' hips, she bends over and suddenly the fabric is at her ankles.

There's warmth in me that the shower cannot account for—a searing heat just below the surface that nothing in my life prepared me for. I won't deny it, I lust for her. But as she steps out of her underwear, as she plops her fluffy shoes beside my boots, as she tosses her clothes into the hamper atop mine…

As she walks towards me, naked and unafraid, blushing and biting her lip nervously.

As she opens the shower door completely and nudges me back under the spray of hot water.

As she closes the door behind her.

As she walks right over to me.

As she joins me in this deluge of whatever she pours into me.

Lust can't scratch the surface for the feelings swelling in me. Aroused as I am, I've never felt this naked, this vulnerable.

My greatest fantasy, a naked accomplice to bathe with. The steamy bedroom eyes that tell me she isn't against this becoming everything I've ever wanted this to be. So why am I deathly afraid?

"We need to talk."

"Oh…?"

She nods, her arms snaking up mine, wrapping around my shoulders.

"Zaira explained how to make you my knight." I nod, gazing into her gorgeous eyes. Breathing isn't as easy. She presses herself up against me. Her breasts, humble as they are, now firmly against mine.

Her pupils are dilated. Her gaze affixed on me. She steals the air from my lungs and doesn't seem to notice.

"The best part… you've already done everything you need to do. Save one… little… thing…"

My chest burns, my head feels light. Yet, as she buries her face in the nape of my neck, wrapping my arms around her, holding her feels not just right, but more important than breathing.

Her fingers run through my waterlogged hair, just as mine dance up and down her naked back. The feel of her, the way she so freely lets me touch every inch of her skin, the little bumps and edges of her shoulder blades and the curve of her spine.

She pulls back, tears raining down, but smiling brighter than ever before. Her neck-length hair looks almost brown, falling wherever it pleases. I lean in, agonizingly slow to not freak her out. My focus flickers from one eye to the next, searching for any hesitation on her part.

No matter how badly I want this, she has to want it more. Because if I hurt her…?

I stop, close enough for our noses to touch, close enough that I feel her breath kissing my skin. And I wait.

"And what might that be?" I run my fingernails along her side, slow and light, starting at her hip. Instead of the squeal I always get, instead of giggling and jerking away, she kisses me.

But a peck, a brief touching of our lips. Somehow, the begging in her eyes as she pulls back blows my mind anyway.

"If you had to choose."

I kiss her, knowing where this is going. My fingertips gently scrape her skin. But that quickly is no longer enough. I need more, more from her, more from her heart.

I push her against the wall, under the showerhead. Her hands, now captive, are held high above her, our fingers intertwined. Her kisses grow steamier, needier, deeper.

"If. You. Had. To choose." She tries again, between our interspersed kisses. I smirk, trailing kisses down her jawline. She pushes me back, her eyes begging and full of all her fears and needs. "If Garden wants me dead."

My eyes harden, my every muscle tenses, coiled to strike. My pistols, they're too far away. But I house an army within me—they too grow restless, aching to tear any and everything to shreds.

She smiles, tension leaving her with a breathy sigh as she tightly squeezes my hands.

"Then I am yours, Luciana Lafayette. Wholly, only, and ever yours."

Her eyes glow, the green swirling with white and blue and red and orange. It's enthralling, but all the more terrifying for it.

"If you are mine, Stella North," the words roll off my tongue, uncaring if I know them or not, "then I am yours. All of me, for all of you."

Her light pours into me, blinding me but also not. The look in her eyes, her longing for me—even through a tunnel of blinding light, I see her needing me as keenly as I need her.

I lean forward, carefully pressing my forehead against hers. She's too close, farsighted as I am. But I don't need to. All I need is that image of her, of her longing, of her needing me.

The light explodes in my head, dropping me to my knees. My lungs burn, my heart rampages in my chest and thrashes against my ribs, in my throat, and in my head.

Suspended in an ocean of nothingness, but still feeling Stella under my skin. No color, no warmth, no life around me, and that nothingness stretches out into infinity. A moment—or perhaps an eternity—passes, in which I feel nothing.

A spark. A tiny light, blurred. A single point, like a star in the night sky. Stella's arms are around my shoulders, her legs around my waist.

I don't know what's going on anymore. I don't know if I care. She's here, and that's enough for me.

"This place." Her voice is soft, echoing over itself as if coming from the other end of a tunnel. "This is my gift to you."

She couldn't be more wrong.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I jerk up, eyes scouring the darkness.

"Lu?" Stell's voice, confused and disoriented.

What's going on? Where am I?

"Hey. What's wrong?" Her arms wrap around my middle, pulling me towards her. There's nothing between us. No sheet, no cloth, nothing.

Hands against my forehead, struggling to remember what happened. We were in the shower. We made out—butt naked, my favorite detail. She said something…

 _What if Garden wants me dead?_

Something else was said, and suddenly I was in this… world.

"Luciana?"

"What was that?" I ask, mostly to myself.

"Hmm?"

 _My eyes snap into focus. Well, more or less. Stella's right in front of me, her arms and legs wrapped around me. Her face is blurry, but that's what I'd expect._

 _We take our time bathing, take turns washing each other. Kisses and giggles and little touches for no reason seem to be the theme._

 _Stepping out of the shower, we wrap ourselves in oversized towels. My arms are around her._

The next thing I can remember, is us in bed. A flurry of kissing and touching and exploring.

"Come on, hon. Talk to me." Her chin lies on my shoulder from behind and she squeezes me gently, trying to show she's here for me.

I shake my head, trying to make sense of all this in one go. Her magic must have done something—probably to mark me as her knight. I came to, we made love, and here we are.

Okay. I can live with that.

 _I straddle her thigh, my finger circling her clit ever so gently. Her breaths are ragged, her face drenched with sweat. She's a hot mess, and the most beautiful I've ever seen her. Slowly, my finger traces downwards, slipping between her outer lips, looking for that treasure I truly want from her._

 _"May I?" I ask, my finger circling her entrance. The thing I want from her, the one thing I could never offer in return._

"Sorry," I say, rubbing my forehead to chase off that last bit. "A lot to take in is all."

"What is?"

"I…" Shaking my head, I try to chase off whatever has me like this. A sigh, heavy and draining. You're not this much a spaz. Just tell her. "It was my first time… since…"

"Since that night?"

"Mm." I nod, tears flowing. "You're my first kiss, but… sorry that he—"

She pulls me back, toppling me onto the bed and straddling me. "You didn't ask for that." Her hands cup my cheeks, her fingers covering my ears as her thumbs wipe away the stupid tears I swore I'd never cry.

She pulls me up. "Shh shh shh shhh shhh. It's alright, Luciana. Let it out." She holds me, even as I'm wracked by sobs.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Pacing. Back and forth, and back again. This all feels awkward and wrong. It shouldn't make sense. We've visited Trabia Garden, and Zaira had her people collect any and everything they could. We visited Balamb Town, and everyone was encouraged to go shopping, to stimulate their economy, so they can build up quicker.

I'm not complaining about that last bit, because frankly our apartment is now decked out as we please. And having a coffee/tea maker in my office for those meetings that seem to get only more common, along with four one-seaters so we can convene in comfort, is a blessing.

But, the problem is that Galbadia has gone silent. That shouldn't make sense, and yet it's what we find.

Terrence has found no orders, no matter how many times he's looked. So we're essentially flying blind. But, there's one thing I find quite interesting—Edea's and Almassy's whereabouts are a mystery.

And I really like our new meeting room. A large round table, with seating enough for the entire Summoners Council, the Sorceresses Council, and Squall and Headmaster Cid. All of whom are watching me pace as I try to figure out what the hell is going on. Why I have to figure this out, is another thing I need to figure out. I'm not the smartest person in this room!

"Luciana?"

"Shut it, Commander." There is no right answer anymore. We don't know their endgame. Other than needing Ellone, we don't know their plans. And frankly, our phone's been ringing off the hook from smaller towns being occupied by Galbadia.

It's profitable, don't get me wrong. But we barely even get to the mission site before another call comes in. Which is exhausting!

"Ter. How many of their airbases remain?"

"Six. Esthar has them all under surveillance." Surveillance is good, wiped off the map is better. But we can't even plan a proper strike, because we're too busy outing the hundred little fires all over the place. Is that their plan? Keep us occupied?

No, not likely. They mean to find Ellone, and there won't be a trace of her, because she's here and we'll never sell her out. Not even Esthar officially knows she's here.

"Zaira. What are the odds they simply need another sorceress to amplify Edea's power?"

"Nil. That's not the way it works." I nod, accepting she'd know better than me.

So there's something else. Something specific about Ellone. But there's no way to know what—and I don't buy that time compression crap for a second. We need to get to Edea herself. And we need that dumbass under lock and key—fucking idiot always needs to create the most havoc possible.

"Ter. Can they track us?"

"No."

Then that means they'll try to play on what they think they know. Almassy is from the same orphanage. The orphanage Cid and Edea ran. That means we have every other member of their crew here, and Ellone to boot. The only tie, the only lead they might have, is nostalgia…?

Actually no. There are a million other options. They could be trying to infiltrate Esthar. They could be leading a charge on the smaller towns, but they'd have encountered us by now.

Okay. They aren't leading the attacks. And Xu's interrogation of the majors in charge of each show they received orders weeks ago, before even the attempt on Edea's life. So that means Edea's either in hiding—which makes no sense—or she is waiting for something, likely us to make a move she feels she can predict.

"What's Esthar's intel on Galbadia Garden's current location?"

"They won't say," Ni says, frustration in her tone. "Not until we allow an envoy to board and hold a private meeting with us."

"Headmaster Cid. What are the odds of Edea and Almassy believing we'll go on a nostalgia hunt, to visit your old orphanage?"

"Hmm?" I stop pacing, turning to a thoughtful look on the headmaster's face. "Pretty good, actually." It's not guaranteed, but that's better than we've faced thus far. And frankly, fighting Galbadia is doing little but filling their orphanages. And that's the last thing we want.

"Alright. Then here's my suggestion. We hold a new SeeD Exam. We infiltrate Galbadia Garden. And we hijack her from those asshats."

"Luciana."

"Hear me out. We need to defend every village that calls for aid. But all we're doing is killing the little guys. And that's filling their orphanages, which I assume none of us want?" There's some muttering, but overall, everyone agrees with me.

"So we need to do three things. One. We need to take out Edea. Two. We need to take out the upper echelons of Galbadia that support her and her direction for Galbadia. And three. We replace them with a new government—or they'll just keep throwing grunts at defenseless villages. Agreed?"

"What are you suggesting?" Nida asks, almost demands. I narrow my eyes.

"I'm suggesting we solved the totality of a complex problem by tackling it from multiple angles so this doesn't just reset the timer. I mean, think about it." I motion to the four sorceresses, and smile for Stell. "This Ultimicia, she wants a sorceress from our time to manipulate. She got one. That one allied with a dictator. So what we need to do, is take away the power she's gained, and ensure that she cannot just possess another sorceress to continue what she started."

"So you aren't suggesting that you approach General Caraway, to convince him to help you straighten out Galbadia from the inside?"

"Why would I approach him?" I ask, blinking. "You do realize that I have too much going on already?"

"Because it's logical," Ter jumps in. "Commander Squall would need to face Edea. Xu would need to take over Galbadia Garden's command center."

"Ah, yes. And me returning to Deling City is just the thing I've always wanted." I roll my eyes and shake my head in disgust. "It's far more logical for me to stay here and help defend—"

The elevator comes down. Why is someone coming down in a close-door meeting? The doors slide open, revealing a dark-skinned man with dark eyes and three plats at the back of his head. And a brightly colored dress-like outfit that I can't make sense of.

"Uncle Kiros!" Ellone goes running for him, and the two share a hug. Ah. Esthar's here.

"As I was saying, it's far more logical for me to stay here and—"

"Please forgive me for interrupting." The man says, bowing low.

"Then sit down, shut up, and—"

"Luciana." _Sigh_.

"You're Kiros Seagill. Representative of Esthar, personal friend of the president, and someone that knows Sorceress Ellone quite well. Now that you're introduction is out of the way, sit down, shut up, and we'll continue with the meeting you shouldn't be present for."

"Ah, Miss Luciana Lafayette. I'd say it's a pleasure, but I doubt you'd agree." _Sigh_. "Yes. About this meeting I shouldn't be present for. You are actually missing something vital. Two things, in fact. The whereabouts of the mobile Galbadia Garden. And the successor for Sorceress Adel, former dictator of Esthar."

"I'm aware of what I don't know. And I'm aware that you do. So why don't we just talk about what you want to talk about, instead of letting me say my piece so I can l—"

Stella gets up, walking around the Esthar representative and comes right over to me. She turns heel, leaning her back against me, and grabs my arms to wrap around her. "Better?"

I snort, shaking my head. But I won't deny I like this.

"Hmm?" The Esthar representative can't seem to make sense of this. And it only gets worse when Ellone tries to get him to sit beside Zaira—Gerard really doesn't take well to an unknown so close to her. "Forgive me. I seem to make people uncomfortable."

"Gerard. It's alright. He isn't—"

"No. I'm sorry, I hadn't considered that," Ellone says, moving two seats over and grabbing the outsider and dragging him with her. Gerard is still leery, but he relaxes considerably.

"I'm sorry about them, Mister Seagill. Luciana and Gerard are… zealous sometimes." I squeeze Stell gently, glad she understands I don't want her near anyone I cannot predict.

"Uh. Zell's pretty over the top himself sometimes," Serene teases, taking Zell's hand and rubbing his callused knuckles against her cheek—I'm assuming that's her way of saying she doesn't mind.

"Back to the point." I try to get us back on topic, before this ends up being another three hour meeting for no fucking reason. "You have information we need. But what do you want in exchange for this?"

"Well. President Loire offers Esthar's full support, provided Ellone is being cared for as she deserves and desires."

"That's nice. Well, you're here. She's right there. Talk to—"

Stella's fingertips graze my cheek, running around my ear and into my hair. "What do you say we take a break for lunch? That way Ellone can talk to Mister Seagill privately, and we can reconvene in… an hour?"

"Hmm. You're a sorceress." I hold Stell a little closer, but she seems relaxed. It's as if she knows she's as safe as she'll ever be in my arms. "But it would seem the Trabian Headmistress is as well. Along with the young lady beside her."

"Congratulations. You have eyes," I snipe. "Commander?"

"I'm more curious about your angle." Squall's gaze is as sharp as his tone. Hmm.

"Where was I…? Right. I have no intention of going into Galbadia. Not their Garden, not their capital. So I will be here, guarding Garden. My suggestions are merely pointing out the fact that if we take out Edea, we only solve part of the problem. As such, we need to ensure Galbadia's government doesn't fall, we need to ensure that Ultimicia doesn't possess another sorceress to continue her work."

"Hmm. She isn't wrong. But how does one ensure such a thing?" Seagill asks.

"Her knight," Ellone says. Really, she's the only one with the patience for it. "It's why Adel fell, she had no knight, or lost him. It's why matron fell, she and Headmaster Cid grew apart."

"Terrence is right. Me facing matron and Seifer makes the most sense. Xu would be able to take over their command center. However, it makes the most sense that you approach Caraway. You've made quite the impression on him, from what I've heard."

Right through his dominant hand, if memory serves. "What do you think, Stell?"

"Would it be safe enough for Dani?"

"Nothing you can't handle," Commander says.

I nod. So that's what Stella meant, huh. _Princess, is there anything on your side to worry about?_ "What do you think?"

 _No, Mistress. Mistress Danica studies. Though she complains about how long your meeting takes._

 _Be on high alert. I'm getting some funny vibes here._

 _Always, Mistress._

"I don't trust this," Stella just comes right out and says it. I smirk, cupping my hand over hers. "We're at war, and Galbadia is just going to let us walk into their capital and talk to a general? Let alone a general that had his daughter caught up in an assassination attempt on their dictator, who then had that daughter escorted out of an army controlled prison."

Xu snorts, glaring at Squall. "Commander, I suggest you consider your stance. Sending an already overprotective knight into what can easily turn into a suicide mission, with not just her sorceress but their child as well?"

"Hmm?" Squall narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Clueless. _Commander_ Leonheart. I am saying that you are setting up a key player with what is easily perceived as a suicide mission. And then doubling down and sending her lover and their child with her. You are in fact casting her aside like she doesn't matter."

"Agreed," Gerard pipes up. "If you give that mission to me, I'd be packing my bags and disappearing into the sunset with my wife. Perhaps thinking this through would be wisest."

"We're mercenaries. Everything we do caries a risk," Squall argues.

"Agreed." I take Stell's hand, and I start walking. The water may be murky, but the path is as crystal before me.

"I'm warning you, Commander. If you let her walk away, the next time you see her, it'll be on the battlefield. And not on our side."

"Whoa! Hold on! Lafayette. Are you going rogue?" Ter asks.

"Is the commander giving her a choice?" Xu argues. "It's either go rogue, or take a suicide mission. Shit. I'd go rogue too."

"Squall!" The entire room erupts into nothing but chaos. Not that this is my problem. They're shoving the facts under his nose, and he will not relent.

I press the button for the elevator, entering without a care. To think I taught that ungrateful little shit much of anything.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I can't believe I got suckered into believing those people care. But you know what? That's on me. Life taught me people will only hurt you, and I go all sappy and hope for more.

The last, and now emptied, drawer slams shut. Shirts land in the duffel bag before zipping it shut. Tossed, the bag lands on a stack of ten others.

I summon the Gemini twins, each so tall they have to bend down to not slam their helmets into the ceiling. They're little more than armor. No sentience, no thoughts, nothing but base instincts. Not even a squishy being inside, just emptiness.

Princess grabs the bags and stuffs them into their cuirasses. One of them grabs our bed and hefts it up, the other grabs the chester drawers. They unsummon back to the void within me, with our things. That's the last of it.

I head out into the living room, finding Stella and Danica curled up on the cold, metal floor together. They're both in tears, not quite ready to believe this is really happening. It's dinner time. Everyone's going to be distracted, and no one's going to find it odd that we're reclusive. Now's the time to move.

I grab their hands, tugging them up onto their feet. Much as I wish I could console them, we don't have the time. I press the button on the door, a lump of emotion sinking in the pit of my stomach.

All this shit, so easily avoidable. But no, Cid had to go crybaby on the world and curl up in a fetal position, handing the reins to someone that has no idea what the fuck to do with the power he now wields, or the weight on his shoulders.

Figuring this shit out isn't hard. That doesn't equate to a willingness to tolerate it.

The door slides open. Terrence, Nida, and their bratty boys await us.

"You don't have to do this," I say, tugging my two along to keep on schedule.

"You didn't have to save me," Nida counters, their footsteps keeping up with ours. We walk. All seven of us.

I don't know why that lump of fear won't go away. What do I think will happen? That they'll try to stop us? That mutey will be there just before we leave, saying he's sorry and please don't go?

Snorting at my own thoughts, I keep walking at the same sedate pace. Dani and Stella grip my hands so tight, their hearts no doubt in their throats as we tread down the eerily silent hallway.

We make it to the main hall, not a soul to be found. The cafeteria's to the right, so I lead them left. Walking along. No sound but the staccato of our footfalls.

Five years. Five years I lived here. It never felt like home—nowhere did, or could. Home used to be where mom would wake me up to help her cook, no matter how I sucked at it. Home used to be where mom would bribe me to help her clean, so we could go spotting wildlife in the park near our house.

Now I hold the hands of my home. They are where I lay my head at night, wherever that may be.

Passing the Training Area. My eyes linger on the hall I've crawled more than any other; the hall that's seen Nida dragging me out almost as often as I walked in.

We reach the entrance. Still no one in sight. We walk passed the old ticket area, finding even the both with the old man standing watch lies abandoned. Six planes are parked, the planes we captured for Garden. How ironic.

We walk up to Ter's baby, the X-14. We walk right up into the bay, just like the first time. Nida takes the pilot's seat, Ter by her side running the diagnostic—I assume. While they're busy, I get the kids strapped in, and tell Stell to take the last seat.

I head back, closing the entrance manually—it's quieter. And, just in case, I do a round, checking there's nothing we cannot predict. The benches we sat on heading to Balamb Town. Mutey, the son of a bitch, sat beside me as we discussed the plan, and how to improve Garden— _his_ Garden.

Stop it. Lingering is pointless. This is the path lain out before you. Walk it, and shut the fuck up.

I check under the benches, finding nothing. I check the two standing closets, finding machine guns with boxes of cartridges, and spare gunblades with cartidges and quarterstaffs. The door closes, squeaking a bit and rattling.

A gasp.

I snap to the noise. In the corner, a little silhouette. Moving closer, and closer, a little girl slowly comes into focus.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, I…" She can't form a coherent sentence. But what strikes me as important, is the moogle bear she's clutching. That's Dani's bear, no doubt in my mind. I didn't even know it was missing.

I go closer to her, squatting down to her height. She's young, and tiny. Five or six, tops. In the low lighting, I make out her tearstained cheeks, the puffiness of her eyes. She's been crying by herself for a while.

Little to be done now. Die is cast. I scoop her up, holding her against me as protectively as I can. She's tense, no doubt fearing the worst.

Into the cockpit, I carefully shift the little bundle into Stell's lap. "Figure out what's up with this one. I have more rooms to check."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"So where are we going?" Ter asks just as the sun is rising. Honestly, it's a good question. Just not one I have an answer to. We can go to Dollet, dukey would be thrilled to hire us as personal guards. Miniville is great, but impossible to get lost in. Deling is out of the question. Balamb is just begging for Garden to get an anonymous call as to our whereabouts. Esthar we don't know enough about to blend in, and clearly Garden has ties to them as well.

Trabia. Hmm. There are dozens of villages in Trabia where we can get lost. There's chocobo forests where we can get lost. And Nida and I have survived there in the dead of winter.

My phone rings. Purely out of habit, I answer. "Talk to me." But there's only static. Hmm? "Hello?"

 _"I will never let you forget."_

I narrow my eyes. "Ter, where are we?"

"What, the view didn't answer that?" I peer through the windshield, seeing nothing but ocean. Yeah, middle of nowhere.

 _"I will never let you forget… about me."_ The voice is scratchy, swimming in static, but the wrath is hard to ignore. I hang up, stuffing my phone right back into my pocket.

"The voice?" Ter asks.

"Yeah. You hear her a lot?"

"I hack wirelessly, of course I hear her a lot. Though she's never called my phone before."

Something bothers me about that, though. Something the Esthar representative mentioned. Adel's successor. Who inherited her powers?

My phone rings again. I answer it just the same. "Talk to me."

 _"I am alive here."_ Static, and the same wrathful voice. Only this time, there's a pleading to it.

"So you're alive. Miss Alive, why are you calling me?"

 _"I will never let you forget about me."_ Do you have something interesting to say? _"Bring me back there."_

"I'll tell you what. Tell me your name, and we'll discuss this 'here' and 'there' of yours."

 _"I will never let you forget."_ I hang up, figuring it's a pointless conversation.

"I'm thinking Trabia. It's remote, and Ni and I already know how to survive there," I say, stuffing my phone back in my pocket.

"Thought of that. But we'll get lost in the crowd in a city."

"Which narrows it down to Deling, Esthar, and Caine. I hate all three choices."

"What about Trabia Garden?" Ni chimes in. "It's a wreck, I don't doubt. But we can make it home, and we can get everything up and running again. They won't think to look for us there."

Well, other than Zaira and Gerard, but I'm not worried about them finding me. Not even a little. "Alright. Trabia Garden's got my vote."

"I can live with that."

My phone rings again. I answer, wondering what the voice has to say this time.

"Luciana Lafayette. What the **hell** do you think you're doing?"

"Instructor Quistis Trepe. How lovely to hear from you," I drone, clearly being sarcastic. "Tell me. Why is it that you're calling?"

"Why am I calling? WHY AM I CALLING?!"

"Now that we understand what my question is. Could you try answering it? I'm rather busy, you see."

"I am CALLING. Because your little stint has all of Garden in an uproar!"

"Oh?" I make sure to sound mildly curious, as if I don't understand what's going on. "How so?" I ignore the sputtering and half formed words meant to add up to admonishing me.

"Funny," I cut her off, already tired of her making less and less sense. "Of everyone that was at the meeting yesterday, none have called me. And as you clearly demonstrate, I haven't turned off my phone. Why is that, Instructor?"

"Because they're too busy outing the fire! Ellone left for Esthar, Headmaster Cid is completely unresponsive, Headmistress Zaira is packing up the Trabian cadets to head back, the council is rounding up all cadets to protest Squall as commander, and even Serene and Zell are considering jumping ship and heading back to Balamb!"

"And all this is because I left? Or is it because of the reason I left?" I hear nothing but sputtering. "If you want to keep the pieces from falling apart, start looking at the glue that fails at holding it together. Gina out." I hang up.

"So. Trabia Garden it is." Real subtle, Ter.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"I dunno. This bird might be too heavy for the structure to support," Nida says. The whole place looks like the set of a zombie apocalypse movie, though luckily there are only three or four craters inside and a dozen dotting the lands surrounding the place. Is it just me, or was Balamb Garden meant to get hit harder? Well, this place is arguably smaller, so maybe that's it.

"No need. Hover park over that court," I point to what might well be a basketball court, "and we do the drop right inside. We scout the place, and we start making maps and plans. Sound good?"

"Alright."

I start walking to the bay, wondering just how fucked the rest of this day is going to be.

A phone rings, but mine isn't vibrating. Stell fishes out hers, answering it without looking at the caller ID—so I'm not the only one that does that.

"Hello? … Oh hey, Zaira." Her tone is flat, lifeless. Her eyes grow teary, as if something she desperately needs is just out of reach. The same green that smiles for me. "No, I probably shouldn't tell you where we are. But we're doing okay… Yes, I'm meditating every six hours. Luciana hasn't let me forget once."

"Hey, Stell? Tell 'im spring's already here." You like your mind games, don't you Gerard. If you want to find us, you'll have to figure that out on your own.

I walk down the hallway with Ter hot on my heels, spying Danica talking to the little girl that's still surgically attached to Dani's moogle bear. My girl pets the stowaway's head, both of them smiling about something. "Dani. Keep an eye on your mom for me?"

"Will do, momma."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Wendigo holds the iron beam up a little higher, so Nida and her team can weld it in place. It isn't the move elegant space I've ever been in, but the main lobby now has a hole-free roof that's strong enough to withstand the snow we all know is coming. The doors can all close, so we need to do is finish this last section, and we'll have a working kitchen area. It's barebones, but who cares. Dollet wasn't built in a day.

As the last of it is welded—I'm not ever going to ask why Nida knows about welding, because I really don't want to know—I look at the Frankenstein of a countertop we just poured an hour of my life into.

Made entirely of debris, lopsided—need to find a rock or something to even out that shorter leg—and we couldn't be prouder of it. After all, it has a working fire pit. Who cares if that's ancient? It'll also keep the cold out.

"We're so burning in aether for this," Ter complains, rolling his eyes for some reason.

"Fuck you, it's beautiful."

"Yeah. And what, _you're_ gonna go gather firewood?" I snort, shaking my head. "Didn't think so." I won't send you to chop firewood for having a dick, you know. For _being_ a dick is another matter entirely.

"What do we need firewood for? When I, your darling and one true love, summon fire GFs." Nida pokes his nose to tease him further. I chuckle, unwilling to get into their thing.

"Get a room, you two!" the elder of their boys complains.

"Seriously! We can see you!" the younger chimes in.

I right my glasses, mostly to hide the grin behind my hand. "Alright, munchins. Huddle up! Today's lesson is on spotting wildlife you can eat! Keep in mind, I don't want you brats more than five meters from me at any point. Ruin this trust, and you won't get a second chance."

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

"Who'd have thunk it." Ter's words ring through the night, but I'm too busy enjoying this moment. Right here, under the cloudless and starry sky. Laying on a picnic blanket Stell thought to bring, on my back, with my lady snuggled up beside me. Her head lies on the crook of my arm, but she keeps inching closer to me. Tired of her little will-she-won't-she game, I tug her closer and let her get comfy half curled up on me.

"The biggest geek Garden has ever known. Having the hottest girlfriend. And is one of the few that _the_ Luciana considers a friend."

I feel her gaze on me, drinking me in, burning this moment into her heart so she'll never forget. Yeah, my girls are far more interesting than Terrence being a spaz.

Dani decides we have the right idea, and slithers closer, but keeps her eyes on the stars.

Another lingers nearby. On the skirts of peripheral vision. Like a little shadow, lurking in the dark. Stell shifts her head towards the little girl. "Don't you want to join us?"

Silence returns, no movement to break the mold.

"Violet?" The shadow moves, but I can't make out exactly what she did. As if to accentuate her words, Stella unzips my jacket—what'd I do to get tangled up in this? "It's alright. I promise she's really sweet once you get to know her."

The next thing I know, a tiny little thing starts crawling up my thighs, up my tummy, and kind of just zones out atop me. Stella wraps this… Violet… in my jacket—you know, that thing that I'm supposed to wear to keep me warm? I mean, you know things are bad when I forgo my nipple-teaser in favor of a proper jacket. But Stell doesn't seem to mind inviting some perfect stranger to lay her little head between my boobs.

Whatever.

As if aware of how far outside my boundaries this is, Stella kisses my eye—actually pushes up my glasses out of the way and makes me close my eye in self-defense, to kiss my eyelid. I should be annoyed with her. So why am I smiling instead?

Maybe it's the sniffled sigh of the little terror I haven't paid any attention to. Maybe it's feeling her wrap her little arms around me and clutch whichever part of my shirt she pleases. Maybe it's how the tension leaves her, or how her breathing evens out.

I don't know; I'm not sure if I'm meant to, or even want to.

No. It's the little snores. They remind me of Stella, so that must be it.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

My eyes open, finding the room dark. My body tells me it's time to get up, but sunlight seems too lazy to bother coming to the sole little window in our room. It's been a week since we got here. Every day we fix a little more of Garden. Every day I take the munchkins hunting. It isn't really all that interesting, but that doesn't feel like it matters.

We still haven't move into Garden. It should be more or less livable, but we claimed two of the rooms on the X-14, and just stay up here when it gets too cold. What I'm having trouble figuring out, is why Violet likes sleeping curled up against me with her nose pretty much buried in my armpit.

And I really need coffee. Mornings are bullshit.

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since I found out Stella was a sorceress. And worse, it's been only just over a month since I was a fucking cadet. In that time I've gone from that bitch everyone fears, to everyone's savior, to research mogul, to head of Garden's most prestigious branch, to sitting to the head table, to the one that walked away.

"Mmmmmm." Stell's little moan of complaint tells me she's starting to wake up, but she isn't any happier about it than I am. She turns towards me, slithering deeper into my warmth, her forehead nudging against my jawline and her hand lain flat on my chest.

I'm not foolish enough to believe in that insanity people call love. Love is how you convince a rational human being to commit the most horrendous crimes. Love is how you turn a plain Jane into a heroine.

Love is how you convince a good woman to stay faithful to an abusive shitstain modeled after a human being.

No. Fuck love. This isn't any of that bullshit, this is better. This is someone that takes care of me, someone that wants to ease what pain she can, someone that wants to prevent future pains entirely.

I kiss her brow, mushing my cheek against the kiss-site, as if to protect it from the cruel world.

This isn't any of that mushy bullshit. This is someone that would have a gun in her mouth, and only care about how that would affect me. Only this time, I have the strength to save her from that.

Stella North. I wouldn't just die for you… I would live for you.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

I sit. My knees spread comfortably apart, my shins on the cold steel floor, my butt on my feet. Between my thighs, with my arms around her waist, Stell meditates. Her breaths are even, unhurried. There's no tension in her I can feel.

Dani sits across from us, mirroring me. Curiously, Terrence decided to join us, and Nida decided to bug him but snuggling up to him much like Stell is with me. The room is deathly quiet, as Stell needs it to be.

Something feels off, different. It can't be something as pathetic as a 'shift in the winds', because we're in the X-14 and the doors are closed. But it's there, on the edge of awareness. Something, or someone.

My phone rings, the vibration slamming into the silence far more than the ringing itself.

I fish it out, annoyed that I didn't shut it off during Stell's meditation. "Make it quick."

"Lady Gina." Gerard. I smile. "You've been taking a little too strongly off me."

"You solved my riddle then?"

"You could say that."

"Tell Yandre I'll be down after Stell's meditation. Gina out." I hang up, still smiling.

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

Shooting down the stupid umbilical cord, I slam into the ground and roll. There's just no way to get down here without finding myself hitting the ground too fucking fast.

And just my thrice damned luck, I find myself facing Zaira, Gerard, Yandra, and mutey. I unzip my jacket, taking out one of my pistols just as Stella lands beside me—how she manages to come down with Violet, and neither of them take a tumble, isn't something I'm meant to understand. Bitch about, yeah sure, but not understand.

Stella comes to me, putting herself between me and mutey and gently nudging my gunhand down to keep lead from flying. I wish she'd stayed on the ship.

"It's good to see you, Yandre. Sorry about leaving without a word."

"It was nothing if not predictable," Yandre says, his eyes smiling. "I was surprised when they told me you'd taken a second junior, though."

"She stowed away."

"I figured. But you would have discovered her before takeoff." The knowing smile hints at the suggestion there's more to this. "That aside. How goes the restoration effort?"

"We're no engineers." I look around, finding some thirty cadets, most seniors. They're all suited up in overalls, no doubt intent on rebuilding their home. "But the main hall and the dorms are livable. There's accommodation for a fire. And it's solid enough that we cook in there. How'd you get here?"

"Oh, Xu gave us a lift." The amusement tells me she did something that pissed mutey off, and was likely ordered to go do something else. "She's out hunting." I figured.

"So, Gerard. What's the situation?"

"Well…?" He rubs the back of his neck, no doubt wondering how to word this. "To be honest. Nothing's happened. Everyone refuses to engage Galbadia Garden without you, arguing that you'd keep casualties to a minimum, and Sorceress Stella will heal the wounded. Not to mention Xu refusing to take their command center without Terrence to hack in and see what we're up against. So it's mostly been outing the fire in another three towns."

"'Everyone' referring to the cadets, of course."

"Well, no. The Summoners Council, all active Ops, the instructors, the cadets, everyone knows you four would turn the tables in our favor."

"Everyone but one stubborn little shit," I snipe, glaring at mutey.

"Luci—"

I move my arm around Stella's and aim my pistol right at him. Stella turns, placing her finger on the muzzle, and she smiles for me. Her eyes are warm and pleading and so utterly trusting.

Safety clicks on and I holster my pistol. Just in time for a thud and shuffling.

"Whoo!" Dani shouts, pumping her hands into the air in victory and laughing. "Still alive!"

"DANI!"

"What? You jumped with Violet. At least I was only risking my life."

"Danica." My cold tone and blank gaze cuts deeper than anything Stella could say.

"Sorry, mom. I just wanted to tr…" My narrowing my eyes cuts her off. "Sorry."

"We'll discuss this later. For now. I am still waiting for a reason why I should give a shit that everyone but the SeeD Commander wants me back."

"Operative Lafayette. I—"

"That's nice. Now tone down the rank-pulling, and turn up the actual reason."

Mutey crosses his arms, his eyes narrowed. "There's a consensus. That you would be a better commander."

"Didn't ask for it. Don't want it. And don't even try giving me back that bullshit status of head of the Summoners Council either." He squares his jaw, obviously hating my stance. He must have been trying to coin that shit on me. "I play along, and all I get is more work. Fuck you and your—"

Stella kisses my neck.

"I'm not bending on…" She nibbles on my tender skin, noising just to show me she's smiling.

"I think my moms need a moment to converse about the topic at hand. As such, I would ask that you offer them some food for thought. Consider setting up Garden as a proper settlement. One in which they can get married. And let them legally adopt me and Violet. Oh. And a guarantee that you aren't going to keep mom from other sorceresses. And momma wants the same with other knights. They don't admit it, but they miss those guys most."

"If she's the head of the Summoners Council, she can do all that and more," Yandre tries.

"And if the commander wasn't a dick, we wouldn't have left. So. Do you want them to discuss this matter like mature adults, or are you too busy trying to sucker her back in?"

 ** _8-8_**

 ** _End Chapter 9_**

 ** _8-8_**

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just so you guys know. The next chapter is scheduled to come out in 9 reviews. So, how do you think this is going to play out? Will Gina and Stella go back to Garden? And did anyone figure out who the voice is?  
_**


End file.
